ZigZag Part II
by ReeseisLAVAhot
Summary: Elise and John's adventures continue and they learn how to work WITH each other and work each other! Finch also has some 'happy' moments in this one...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Within thirty minutes, Elise and John appeared in the library, both concerned with what they would find. On the way over to the library, John had explained to Elise just who Grace was.

"Several years ago, before Finch was injured, he noticed a young woman in the Park as he was out walking, eating an ice cream cone. As he got closer, he noticed she had a bunch of painting supplies with her…I'm not quite sure how he had the gumption to speak to her." John laughed as he related what he knew. "But apparently, when she noticed him, he asked her if she wanted a cone too. She told me that she was so intrigued to see someone eating an ice cream cone in January, that she said yes and they hit it off from there on."

"Wait. You met her? Why haven't I? I would have told her not to worry when Harold was abducted if…" Elise asked in disbelief but John interrupted her before she could get going on why they'd kept things a secret from her.

"I only met her once and that was by accident." He quickly interjected. Elise's eyebrows rose but she remained silent, waiting for John to explain. "I was trying to track down where Finch lived since he wouldn't tell me."

"So, you wanted to know just because he wouldn't tell you?" Elise laughed. Wow, did Harold have John pegged! No wonder he enjoyed poking fun at John, it was like shooting fish in a barrel!

"Well yes, after all just what did he have to hide?" John spoke a bit defensively, getting the feeling that Elise was laughing at him. "So, I traced him to an address near Washington Park and when I knocked on the door, Grace answered it. I got her to let me in by pretending to be a cop and got her talking. That's when she told me about her fiancé Harold."

"So does Harold know that you met her? And why isn't he with her anymore? He sure sounded concerned for her over the phone!"

"I'm getting to that dear, be patient." John sighed. Sometimes Elise was just _so_ impatient! Although, he had to admit smirking, he didn't mind her impatience ALL the time. "After I left her house, I found Finch sitting on a bench in the park, watching me. He didn't seem upset but rather, sad. He explained to me that he'd had to make Grace, along with everyone else, believe him to be dead. The people who were responsible for his injury would surely go after her next if they found out about her."

"Oh my gosh! That's so awful! And he still loves her doesn't he? That's why he is freaking out. Oh John, we have to help them both!"

John reached over and took her smaller hand in his. "I know Elise and we will." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I can't imagine what I'd do if I knew someone was out to hurt you."

Elise smiled sadly at him and said, "But John, it's much worse for Harold, don't you see? At least you would have the comfort of knowing I could look out for myself. He doesn't even have that. Can you drive a little faster? We need to get to the library quickly."

John reflected on what Elise said as he stepped on the gas, swerving in and out of traffic. The thought of someone wanting to hurt Elise had him seeing red with anger and then running cold with fear for her. He knew she could get herself out of many sticky situations. He'd witnessed that first hand over the past two months, but he'd also witnessed the few times that she hadn't been able to. The thought of Elise at the mercy of those people who'd hurt Harold so badly, made his blood run cold. He knew he owed it to Harold to make sure that Grace was safe. John knew what it felt like to be a hollow man after losing someone you loved due to your own inadequacies and he didn't want that for his friend.

"Harold!" Elise exclaimed, running to the man she considered close enough to be family. "Harold, John explained to me about Grace. We'll keep her safe or die trying! I promise!" Elise looked into the man's frightened eyes and tried to reassure him.

Harold cleared his throat. "While I appreciate the sentiment that occasioned such an offer, I sincerely hope it won't be necessary my dear."

John approached Harold with a bit more decorum and put his hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "I give you my word, Harold. We'll keep Grace safe."

Harold just swallowed down the lump that jumped into his throat at those words. He looked away for a second and when he looked back at both of them, he had a determined look on his face. " So, I understand you told Elise about who Grace was, but did you tell her _why_ people were after me and now Grace?"

"No," John shook his head. "I thought you'd better do that. That part is your story to tell."

"Very well then. Elise, sit down I don't have much time to tell you a very long story." He waited until Elise seated herself in a chair and then he began. "I've always been well rather good with computers, and while I took a job in insurance and made all my money there, and also through some smart investments, computers always were my passion. After 9/11 happened, I heard through the programming community, that various government agencies were trying….and failing…. to build a computer that would be able to thwart terrorist plots BEFORE they happened. I approached my best friend and owner of the company that I worked for with an idea. I thought that with his help and capital, I might be able to create such a machine." Harold took a deep breath and a sip of some tea and continued. "For years, I worked on programming a computer to sort information from various sources. Nathan, my friend, struck a deal with the NSA so that we could have access to their feeds, unknown to anyone else, and use the data to monitor any given area."

"Wait. Monitor how?" Elise interrupted.

"The number of cameras in New York City alone, is officially uncountable. It was through those video feeds and various microphones, the NSA was monitoring the citizens of New York. Yes, I know, I know." Harold waved his hand dismissively when Elise gasped. "You are right to fear a government agency that would do that, but in my hubris, I thought I could control it through the machine I was building. Finally after years of work, we made arrangements to turn the Machine over to the government. Just before the exchange, Nathan became uneasy with how his contacts were behaving. God! If only I had listened to him!" Harold paused and shook his head. "Maybe… maybe none of this would have happened. Nathan might still be alive and Grace, Grace wouldn't be in danger right now!"

Elise lay her hand on Harold's arm. "So I take it someone at the government wanted to keep the existence of the Machine quiet and thought the best way to do that was to silence the two of you?"

"No, just Nathan. They never knew that I was the one who had really created the Machine. We were walking across the street from the opera one evening to get some coffee and two men appeared with guns. They dragged Nathan and I into an alley and demanded he tell them who else he'd told about the Machine. He…he refused to tell them about me… even when they shot him in the leg. I tried to speak up, they were threatening to shoot him in the other leg…. but I never got the chance….. they killed him…right in…..front of me." Harold stopped and bowed his head, the memories of that terrible night and the guns flashing in the dark…. He felt John's hand squeeze his shoulder and he accepted the gesture of comfort for what it was.

"In the end, none of it mattered. After they shot Nathan, they shot me in the back and left us for dead. Thankfully some passerby called the police. They got me to the hospital in time but it was too late for Nathan." He paused one more time and then said, "And those are the people who are after Grace right now."

"Can you tell us a little more about what we're going to be up against?" Elise asked. "And how did they find out about Grace anyway?"

"I have yet to determine that. Trust me, that will be my first priority besides providing you both with whatever support I can." Harold replied. "And Mr. Reese is familiar with the modus operandi of the assassins who will be coming for Grace." He turned to John and asked, "Do you remember the assassins sent after Henry Peck, Mr. Reese? The man that sent them will also be sending these men."

"Got it Harold, let us know when you have something more for us. Come on, Elise, it's time to weapon up and go get Grace to a safe house."

"Mr. Reese, one more thing." Harold called as we were walking down the hallway. "She is not to know that I'm alive. She's going to be scared enough as it is, I don't want her hurt and angry as well!" John just nodded and they both left the library.

By the time they left the library, it was after noon and Elise found herself intrigued as to where John thought he was going to obtain the weapons they needed. They both knew that their everyday handguns just weren't gonna cut it on this job.

"So where are we going John?" Elise asked, running a little to keep up with him.

"I know of a few people who have some extra hardware on hand that we can relieve them of."

"Wait. Steal it?" Elise stopped dead. "Um, John I'm not comfortable with stealing from some gun shop owner."

John had to turn around to say, "No, Elise. Not a gun shop. Someone who's a bit more liberal about whom they sell to."

"Oh," Elise started moving again. "In that case, I could use a good workout. Let's go and 'meet' your friends." John had to smile. No matter what, he hoped that Elise would never lose that feisty spirit.

Forty-five minutes later, John pulled up in front of a small, run down bodega. "Your friends work here?" She nodded in the direction of the store. "How many friends are we talkin?"

"I'm not sure, depends on if they have customers at the moment."

"No matter." Elise shrugged.

John reached his hand over to Elise. "I know you're upset about Harold and Grace, Elise but try and be a little careful. You won't do them any good if you are wounded and I'll be _seriously_ put out with you as well."

Elise beamed at him and he sucked in his breath, dazzled by the love he saw there. "I know babe. Don't worry. I'm sure your caution has rubbed off on me somewhere. Now give me a kiss and let's go kick some ass."

He shook his head and smiled inwardly at her enthusiasm as he leaned over to give her the kiss she asked for.

They exited the car and walked quickly around back. John opened a door and led them down a short corridor to a room that was covered by shelves, lockers and wood paneling. Inside there were six people scattered around a table with guns on it.

"Oh, no! Oh no! Not you again! Hell no!" A young man yelled and threw his hands up in the air.

"Ah, Anton. So you remember me. I'm flattered." John threw the youth an evil grin. "I found myself in need of a few new weapons and naturally I thought of my old friend Anton."

"Uh, sure take whatever you want. I don't want any trouble."

Standing next to John, Elise sighed. "Damn. And here I was looking forward to some action."

John spoke to her without turning. "Take what you want and grab the CA 415 and that Vector too." Elise did what he told her, careful to keep out of John's line of fire.

"Oh," Elise said, picking up a sniper's rifle. I haven't used one of these since my days in…" Elise let the sentence trail off. She didn't want these punks to know she was former HRT. "Alright. Let's go."

"You're just gonna let those assholes walk away with your merchandise?" One of the guys on the other side of the table from Anton spoke. "The hell with that!" But the guy barely had a chance to reach for his gun before John shot him through the kneecap and he collapsed groaning on the floor. Elise trained her gun on the other two men on that side of the table and when one of them reached for his own gun, she shot him through the kneecap as well. The third man threw his hands up and looked scared.

"Well, as always, it's been a pleasure doing business with you Anton. Have a nice day." John said in a low, unconcerned but pleasant voice. Both he and Elise backed out the door and then walked quickly to the car.

"Well, that was hardly a fight." Elise mumbled. "You've got people too scared already. That was the second time you promised me some action and didn't deliver." She mock pouted.

John just raised an eyebrow at her as he started the car. "Ah, Elise, insatiable as always. I'm sorry if I've ever left you wanting my dear." And he shot Elise a smirk.

"Not THAT and I think hell would freeze over before that happened! I meant that time we went after those guys who were collecting life insurance illegally." She paused and reached over towards John's lap. "I doubt you'd be ABLE to leave me unsatisfied. Not with the tools you have at your disposal."

"Elise." He growled warningly as her hand began to coax him to life. "We have to get to Grace's house quickly. It's already getting dark."

"Oh, I know. I just thought perhaps I could help you drive faster." Elise said with a mischievous grin as she unzipped his pants. "Who knows when we'll be able to enjoy each other again considering this protection detail." Elise bent down and took him in her mouth, moving up and down and causing him to thicken and lengthen quickly. John groaned as she began swirling her tongue around his tip and then up and down all the way to the base. She felt the car jump a little as his foot pumped the gas quickly in reaction. Elise smiled and moved a bit faster up and down his shaft, using her hands and tightening her lips to create more friction. When he began thrusting his hips up and going deeper into her mouth, Elise moaned a little and the vibrations sent him over the edge. After a minute, Elise pulled back and carefully tucked him back into his pants, all the while listening to his heavy breathing and grinning that she was able to give him pleasure whenever she felt like it. She sat back up and put herself back together as well before she felt John's hand reach for hers. He smiled at her and they rode the rest of the way in silence.

They arrived at Grace's home and John turned to Elise. "Let me take the lead on this. She's at least met me before. She might be more willing to go with me than a complete stranger."

"Ok. I take it you've got a plan?" John raised his eyebrow at her. "Oh yeah, right, I forgot… I'm talking to Mr. Plan-within-a-plan. Let's go. Harold will be anxious until we get her someplace safe."

John and Elise climbed the steps to Grace's home, with its cute little brick and white façade in the federal style. John rang the bell and a red-haired woman answered the door a minute or so later. Elise was barely able to contain her gasp of surprise when she recognized the woman as the one who had rattled Harold so much in the coffee shop that day, several weeks ago.

"Detective….? I'm sorry I've forgotten your name. What can I do for you?" She asked pleasantly.

"Detective Stills, Ma'am." John said, flashing a police badge I'd seen him use before. "And this is my partner, Detective Tate. We're here ma'am because we have reason to believe that your life is in danger. A known drug trafficker has recently stolen your identity and you've now been targeted by her rivals who have never met her. Please, you need to come with us. "

"Oh…Okay…um sure. Can I pack a few things?" She asked, pointing over her shoulder into the house. Elise had turned and scanned the area and nodded to John, giving him the all clear.

"You have ten minutes. My partner will stay here with you and drive you to a safe house. I'm going to go and make sure that the safe house is secure before you arrive." As Elise walked into Grace's home, John pulled her aside and said, "You see ANYthing you don't like, get out of here fast." Elise nodded and John got into the car and took off.

Shutting the door and locking it after John left, Elise turned and smiled at Grace. "I'm sure you didn't expect this evening to turn out like this. But I do appreciate you understanding the gravity of the situation. The threat to you is serious enough that we need to get you out of here and into a controlled environment. Let me shut these blinds. The fewer people that are able to look in here, the better. I don't know how long you may have to stay away, so you might want to pack enough clothes for a week, maybe?" Elise said as she followed Grace into her bedroom.

"A week? Oh dear, I don't know that I can be gone a week." She squeaked. "I have deadlines to meet for my magazine illustrations. They threaten to deduct from my pay if I'm late. Oh dear..." said Grace softly. Standing in the middle of her bedroom she seemed at a loss of where to begin. Folding her arms tightly around herself she looked very frightened and alone. "I don't know what to do."

Elise paused by the closet for a moment and looked at Grace. Her heart went out to her. Here was a woman who led a quiet life, adding beauty to the world with her art and now she was being thrown into the harsh light of the underworld of civilization and worse, she didn't even know it. More determined than ever, Elise felt a responsibility to Harold AND to Grace to keep her safe.

"Well, let's prepare for the worst and hope for the best." Elise smiled at Grace. Reaching into the closet she pulled out a couple of casual tops and slacks. Bringing them over to the bed, she laid them out for Grace to decide what she wanted to take. "You might want to take a couple of pairs of jeans as well as the slacks. Jeans fit in just about anywhere these days. And make sure you take some good walking shoes."

Jeans would definitely be better if they had to move fast and possibly in rough terrain and Grace sure wouldn't need any heels or sandals where they were going. Elise frowned, thinking 'I really don't like the unknown aspect of this whole venture. Harold has got to come up with some concrete intel fast!'

Leaving Grace to decide what actual clothes to pack, Elise walked back into the living room. It was such a beautiful place. Light, airy and spacious. The artwork on the wall was obviously original, probably painted by Grace herself. Walking around, Elise was trying to get a 'feel' for the person Grace was. Her eyes were immediately drawn to a picture of Harold and Grace. It was such an unusual sight to see Harold smiling, happy, without that apprehensive look he normally had on his face. This had to be from a time before The Machine. The fact that she kept a picture, on display, after two years, showed the depth of Grace's love for Harold. 'The pain of losing Harold must have been excruciating.' Mused Elise.

Grace walked back in with a small suitcase to find Elise holding the picture. Elise turned to face her and asked, "Who is this Grace? Is this someone we should talk to for you? Let them know you are safe?" Elise wanted Grace to tell her about Harold. John didn't give her much background before he left.

Walking over the Elise, Grace took the picture and hugged it to her chest. "That's Harold, my fiancé. I lost him two years ago." Bowing her head, she quietly said, "No, there's no one that needs to know. There's just me. I don't have any other family." Unzipping the suitcase, Grace looked once more at the picture and then placed it between some jeans to protect it and zipped the suitcase back up. "That picture is the only thing I have left of Harold. Most of our things, the things we bought and shared together, were at his apartment. When he, when he died the police wouldn't let me take anything, so I had nothing of our life together, except this one picture. Nobody actually knew about us. Which, at the time, was fine. Harold and I are…were…both very private people. We had each other and that was enough…..then." She said softly, as she ran her hand over the closed suitcase.

Elise felt Grace's pain like a physical thing. She'd been there. She'd experienced that devastating loss...like losing a part of your body. It was a vacuum that could not be filled. She had been a teenager when she lost Patrick but she knew the rawness of that gaping wound would take years to heal, if ever. She had carried so much guilt for so long. But it had made her stronger, more self-reliant, more confident in herself and it shaped the woman she was today. Still, she wouldn't wish that journey on anyone. Especially not someone as fragile as Grace.

"I'm so sorry Grace. I didn't mean to bring back such painful memories." Elise said as she walked over to Grace. Taking the hand that was still sliding back and forth across the suitcase, Elise made Grace look at her. "I've lost someone like that in my life too. It's been well over twenty years but I still feel that ache when I think of him. It's only been two years for you so it's still fresh like it was yesterday. Hold onto the way you felt about him. He lives on within your memory. Keep him close to your heart. It will get better, I promise you. It takes time but it will get better. " Squeezing Grace's hand, Elise grabbed the suitcase and headed toward the door.

"Thank you, Detective...? Oh I'm so sorry! I've forgotten your name! How rude of me!" Gasped Grace, covering her mouth with her hand.

"It's Detective Tate but please call me Elise. We're going to be together for a while so we really should be on a first name basis don't you think?" Smiled Elise.

"Thank you Elise." Grace smiled back and gathered up her purse and a jacket. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. You have no idea when I can come back home?" She asked, looking around. "I don't go out very often. I'm much more comfortable here."

Elise realized that Grace had shut herself away from everyone, even life itself since Harold had 'died'. That infuriated Elise. Harold made the decision on his own, to stay out of Grace's life. Never talking to her about his life and the danger he may...MAY have put her in. The pain she had gone through, mourning a man who was still alive was inexcusable! 'Harold is going to have to do a lot of explaining when this was over with! It was almost like when Harold 'died' so did Grace! 'I've got to step away from Grace fast before I blurt out something I'll regret!'

"Stay here for a minute and let me check everything outside before we get in the car. Don't open the door for anyone but me no matter what, you understand? " Elise said through clenched teeth. She could barely contain her anger at Harold, much less keep it hidden from Grace. Elise knew she didn't have a poker face when she got like this and she was worried that Grace would ask her what was wrong.

Slipping out the back door quietly, Elise carefully made her way to Grace's car. Checking under the car, behind the car and around it she felt nothing was out of the ordinary. Standing quietly and using all of her senses she listened intently. All she heard was normal night time sounds, dogs barking in the distance, cars racing down the street, voices far off arguing and even some laughter filtered its way down to her. Checking the back of the building carefully for any hiding places, she felt confident it was safe for Grace to come out and getin the car.

Knocking lightly on the back door, Elise waited for Grace to answer. The glare of the kitchen light hit Elise full in the face and made her blink rapidly. Pushing her way in, Elise almost slammed the door behind her. "What are you doing? You didn't even ask who it was! You didn't wait for me to SAY who it was? You can't do that! You've got to think about who may be on the other side of that door! It could easily have been someone who wants to kill you!" Elise almost shouted. Her panic at how easily Grace let her in set off a jumble of thoughts that she had to get back into some semblance of order. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Elise brought herself back under control. Opening her eyes she saw Grace crumpled in a kitchen chair in tears.

"Grace! Oh Grace I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you! I'm so sorry! Please don't cry! It was me! It was my fault, I'm supposed to protect you and instead I hurt you." Kneeling down in front of Grace, Elise grabbed her hands with one of hers and used her other hand to hug Grace to her. Stroking her hair softly and whispering quietly in her ear, Elise was able to calm Grace down and bring her back to the here and now. Once Grace had quit crying, Elise stood up and got her some paper towels to wipe her face.

Crouching down one more time in front of Grace, Elise spoke softly. "I won't leave you again Grace. I promise. I will be with you all the time and I won't let anything happen to you. Do you believe me?" Grace smiled at Elise and nodded.

"Good. Now we need to get going. John, I mean Detective Stills, will be wondering where we are." Grabbing the suitcase from the living room, checking that the front door was locked, Elise stopped and looked back. She hoped whoever was after Grace would not find this place and trash it, looking for information about where to find her.

Walking out the back door, Elise checked one more time for anything out of place and finally motioned for Grace to come on out. Locking the door behind her, Elise grabbed Grace's hand and led her to car for the ride to the safe house.

Getting Grace to come with them was the easy part. Getting her safely to a safe house was a little more difficult. John went ahead in his car because he and Elise decided it was best to give him a chance to get to the house and check it out before they got there. John parked at the end of the block and walked past the safe house, turned the corner and walked to the alley. Feeling comfortable that no one was trailing him, he turned down the alley and came up behind the safe house. Using his eyes and ears he stood at the edge of the yard, quietly taking in everything.

Harold paid someone to maintain the safe houses around the city. If the house was empty and secured, certain elements would be visible from the outside depending on the day. Since it was Thursday, John checked to see that the proper lights were on in the correct rooms. There was trash in the trash can and a non-descript car in the drive way. Everything looked normal on the outside.

Slipping around the side of the house in the dark, he checked the windows and saw nothing amiss but could hear the TV on to the Thursday night channel, another good sign. Finally feeling everything was as it should be he walked back to the alley and back around the corner. Approaching the house, the street noises and activity for that time of night felt normal. Turning to go up the steps, he stopped to check the mailbox and found the Thursday mail in place, another good sign. Using his key he unlocked the door and walked in. Drawing his gun from its usual place, at the small of his back, he checked out every room and every closet. Looking out into the back yard he was finally satisfied that everything was as it should be. He sent a quick text to Elise to come on in.

Receiving the text from John, Elise sped up to get to the house faster. She felt very vulnerable in the car with Grace.


	2. Chapter 2

******Once again, thanks to our beta, Maddsgirl75! **

**Chapter 2**

They arrived at the safe house and Elise parked Grace's car out of sight in the covered garage behind the house. It wouldn't do for them to move Grace to a safe house only to have her car discovered by accident and betray her hiding place. Elise pulled her gun out from the console where she'd kept it out and accessible on the ride over. Grace's eyes widened but she didn't say anything. They were both exiting the car when a dark shadow appeared out of nowhere. Elise trained her gun on the shadow only to lower it an instant later. Grace however, screamed in alarm.

"You need to watch where you point that thing Detective Tate." The shadow spoke and as he moved into the light from the back porch, Grace recognized the man as Detective Stills. "Ms. Peterson." He nodded at Grace. Turning to address Elise, John spoke. "Everything's clear. I'll wait until you are settled in and then I'm going to head over to the library. See if Mr. Finch has had any success."

At the mention of Harold's name in front of Grace, Elise's eyes widened. "I thought….." She was interrupted by John's frown and a head shake. Elise held her tongue but she was becoming a little angrier that she was being forced to take part in Harold's deceptions. If there was ever a time for him to come clean, now was it. His unilateral decision to walk out of Grace's life to keep her safe had obviously failed. Elise didn't see the point in either he or Grace continuing to be miserable. She resolved to hold her tongue for a bit longer at least until the next time she saw Harold that was.

Elise escorted Grace inside and told her that she was welcome to pick any of the rooms above. "But surely there is one you'd prefer?" Grace asked her politely.

"Thank you Grace, but I won't be sleeping upstairs. I think it's best if I sleep down here on the couch."

"But…"

"Grace, I'm here for your protection. Nothing else is as important." Elise interrupted her gently.

"Oh." Grace replied flatly. "Well, I guess I'll just go up and…." Her voice trailed off and her eyes became haunted. It hurt Elise to see such a lost look on such an innocent face.

"Grace, I promised I wouldn't leave you alone and I meant it. I'm going to be right down here in the kitchen. Why don't you come down and have a cup of tea with me when you are done?" Grace just nodded and carried her bag upstairs.

Elise waited until Grace was upstairs before she rounded on John. "You tell _MR. FINCH_that he needs to clean up this mess and then get his butt over here and see that poor woman. He needs to face what he's done to them both and obviously done for nothing." She hissed.

John held his hands up in a placating gesture. "Elise. Harold did what he thought was right at the time. He wanted to keep Grace safe and I don't blame him a bit. I would, and have, done the same."

'And look how well that turned out!' Elise wanted to say but he knew she could never hurt John in that way. Instead, she said, with a bit of heat. "When will you guys learn? We women are stronger than you think!"

At that point, John pulled Elise close. "I know sweetheart. I know. Now, I have to go." He leaned in to give her a quick goodbye kiss but Elise was having none of it. She grabbed his face and pulled it down to hers and began to kiss him with a ferociousness he'd never seen from her before. She practically wrapped her entire body around him and began rubbing up against him. He growled, reached down to grab her behind her thighs, and lifted her up against his body just as she wrapped both legs around his waist. Neither of them relished the thought that they'd be away from each other for a number of days at the very least. John's tongue invaded her mouth and Elise moaned as he caressed her with it. John found the sound so sexy, he repeated the action. Summoning up reserves of willpower he didn't know he had, he reluctantly pulled back but Elise tried to follow him. He tried another tactic and reached back to pry her legs from around him. That too was a losing battle as Elise had a lot of strength in the legs that she kept locked around him. He knew that what he was going to have to do next would make her mad, but he saw no way around it. He reached down between them and began rubbing her nipples, knowing just how much she loved it when he played with her breasts. As he expected, Elise moaned and her lips left his as her head fell back while she enjoyed his attentions. As she became more and more involved in what he was doing to her, her grip on him loosened and he reached back behind him and removed her legs, stepping back quickly out of her reach.

Elise's head snapped up and her eyes flashed. "You did that on purpose Reese!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." He said defensively. "But it was the only way…." And he shrugged.

"It's a good thing I'm a professional or I'd be taking you down right now for playing with me like that."

"Is that a threat, Elise?" He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her, though inside he was secretly pleased that she wanted him so badly.

"No. It's a promise John Reese. One I fullyintend to keep. Later. And then we'll see how sorry you are." Elise crossed her hands over her chest and gave him a fierce look. Just then, Grace walked in.

"Oh! I'm sorry for interrupting! I'll just…" she started backing out of the kitchen.

"No, Grace. You aren't." Elise sighed. "Detective Stills was just leaving."

John took his cue and immediately left, not wanting to make things worse with Elise.

"So, how about that tea?" Elise asked.

Reese sauntered into the library and couldn't wait for the opportunity to needle Finch a little about how Elise was bound to act when next she saw the man.

"Well, Harold I wouldn't want to be in YOUR shoes right now!"

"How so Mr. Reese?"

"You didn't hear Elise's conversation with me?"

"While I try not to listen too often when you two are alone together for obviousreasons," Harold paused and sighed, "I DID hear what Elise had to say on the matter of my keeping Grace ignorant."

"When this is over I'll try and give you a head start." Reese chuckled, happy that for once it wasn't HIM that Elise was mad at.

"I hardly think that will be necessary. I'm sure Elise will be able to see reason once this thing is over. She's a very intelligent woman." Reese just snorted and Harold raised an eyebrow at him. "But I promise to give YOU a head start when this is over, if Elise heard you disparage her over the com line." Reese immediately sobered and Harold couldn't help but smile inwardly at having once again turned the tables on the ex-CIA operative.

"So, have you discovered the identity of the people after Grace yet, Harold?" Reese asked, changing the subject.

"Alas no, but it's not from lack of trying I assure you. I have suspicions but I can't confirm anything yet. I will not rest until the threat to Grace is eliminated." He said adamantly and fiercely, removing his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Reese lay his hand on the older man's shoulder. "I know Harold and neither will we. Keep us informed. I'm going to go see what Carter might be able to dig up and let her know the situation. Perhaps she can find out if Snow is behind all this." Reese walked over to the shelf where he kept some spare guns and ammunition, and picked up some extra rounds. Harold just watched silently, praying that it wouldn't come to that.

That night when Grace was asleep upstairs and Elise was stationed on the couch, she picked up the phone and dialed her friend and employer, Zoe Morgan.

"Elise!" Zoe exclaimed. "I was worried about you! I called several times, but you didn't answer. I called John and he was very evasive. What's going on? Where are you?"

"Calm down Zoe, I'm fine and I'm in a safe house at the moment which is the reason I called you."

"In a safe house? Since when do YOU need to go to a safe house? And of course I was worried, you just dropped off the face of the Earth! I thought maybe you had moved on or…"

Elise was touched at her friend's concern and she felt bad that it had taken her so long to get back in contact. "Zoe, I have no reason to move on. I have two of the best friends I've ever had in you and Harold. I have a good, decent man to call my own. There is no reason why I'd need to move on, so please stop thinking that I'd up and leave. And as far as needing a safe house, you're right I don't, but the person I'm trying to protect does. She's the reason why I'm calling actually."

"Ok, tell me what you need." Zoe answered, her tone back to being all business.

"Well, I can't exactly go into the details over the phone, it's not safe. But I need you to look into who could be targeting a woman named Grace Peterson."

"I don't mind doing it but why not just ask Harold to look into this?" Zoe asked, puzzled.

"Two reasons. One, she is being targeted because of her connection to Harold and frankly, I'm not sure that I've been told the entire story about that connection. And two, because while Harold is good with ferreting out info from his computer sources, I think you might have more luck using your personal connections."

"Ok, I'll see what I can find out. Stay in touch this time, _please_Elise." Zoe said, and when Elise promised, they hung up.

Elise made herself as comfortable as possible on the couch in the living room. Not so comfortable to fall asleep, but comfortable enough to stay there for a while. Checking her gun to make sure the safety was on, she laid it down on the table next to her, also checking to make sure the clip was full.

Sitting in the dark Elise's senses were on high alert. Listening to the night sounds of life: the creak of the ceiling upstairs as Grace moved around in the bedroom, the refrigerator coming on to cool, the a/c cycling into the off position. Muffled outdoor sounds slowly emerged from the background: a dog barking, tires speeding down one road, slamming on the brakes down another, laughter, way in the distance. All seemed normal as could be expected. Harold had done a good job in picking the location of the safe house, a quiet suburban neighborhood with little or no mystery surrounding it.

The more relaxed Elise became the more her thoughts drifted to John. This would be the longest they had been apart since they had finally admitted their feelings for one another. She missed his mere presence, just knowing she could stretch out her arm and he'd be there. The warmth of his rare smiles, the way his blue eyes sparkled when he teased her, and darkened with pleasure in her arms. For the first time in her life she felt truly loved, completely and totally. Bad traits and all, he seemed to enjoy learning all the different facets of her personality and she was discovering parts about herself that she never knew existed.

Discovering that the world contained a man so perfect for her, as John was, was a miracle in and of itself. She had long ago decided that she was destined to be alone in life. Losing two men who'd meant so much to her made her feel she'd reached her limit in finding that kind of love and friendship. She'd become used to being on her own, making her own decisions, relying on her own intellect and gut instinct to survive. Life had not been easy but she'd always had complete confidence in herself. She'd been beaten down by words before but always rose above it because inside she knew what she was worth...and that she was the ONLY one who could determine that worth.  
-It was that exact problem that Elise had been trying to 'identify' in Grace. Grace truly believed she was not worth anyone's concern. That her life meant nothing...NOTHING. And that thought alone made Elise pensive and restless.

Standing up, she grabbed her gun, and made a quick walk-through of the house. Checking windows and doors, and looking out the window into the backyard from the darkened kitchen, nothing moved, nothing seemed out of place. Walking back into the living room, she settled once more onto the sofa and wiggled around trying to get comfortable.

As usual, the quieter she became the faster John returned to her thoughts. He was such a deeply-layered person that she wondered if HE knew exactly who he was these days. He still had demons he had not shared with her, some he might never share regarding his past with the CIA. She knew him well enough to know that he would be the one to decide what to tell her, and when, when so she never pushed. He was most definitely haunted by what he had done, what he had caused, and what he had experienced. Losing that idealistic view of his job with the CIA that he'd started out with, had almost been a killing blow. He'd done many bad and dangerous things all because he truly felt he was doing the right thing for his country. The little she knew of his life before the CIA was that he'd had no family. He had grown up in foster homes where nobody knew how to handle him. He had an explosive temper that was trigger sensitive. He was an apt student, getting excellent grades, when he did the work. He was always getting into trouble for beating people up and beating them up badly. He rarely did anything by halves. But it was always for a good reason. He could not stand to see anyone bullied. Watching someone get pushed or shoved or sneered at publicly drove him into a blind rage. He was always starting fights, but always as a result of defending someone who could not defend themselves. His teachers never tried to find out why he beat someone half to death, they just punished him and sometimes even called the police on him. The only people who knew why he was such a bad ass were the timid people who were too frightened to tell. Going into the army at eighteen or going to jail were the only choices left for him. Choosing the Army was the best thing that could have happened. It gave him direction, a purpose with rules and regulations to follow. Growing up with no structure he'd craved the black and white, yes and no, good and bad perspective that the military provided. He'd learned to channel his anger and frustration into becoming the best soldier he could be. He'd told her about how fast he'd risen in rank once he'd found his 'place' and excelled. As a sniper he was at the top of his class. His detached coldness made him the perfect shooter, shoot when told to shoot, shoot whom he was told to shoot...literally shoot on command, ask no questions, and feel no remorse. It was that characteristic that got him noticed by the CIA. It was frustrating, waiting for him to tell her about that part of his past, but she knew he had to undo the shadow that years at the CIA had cast on his soul. So she'd just kept letting him know that she would always be there for him, no matter _what_he told her about his past. She felt like he was slowly easing out of the iron grip of the CIA.

Feeling warm and comfy but not quite asleep, Elise jumped when she heard a quiet whimper coming from upstairs. Instantly alert, Elise walked to the base of the steps and paused to listen. A muffled sound could be heard coming from upstairs. It took everything Elise had ever learned to hold still and continue to listen instead of charging up the stairs to Grace's room. She reminded herself that somebody would have had to sneak past her to get upstairs. Chances were extremely good that Grace was still alone...alone in her pain and fear...and heartbreak. That was enough for Elise. She slowly crept up the stairs to the landing and then paused. The crying was louder up here and was definitely coming from Grace's room. The depth of pain that Elise could hear in those muffled sounds tore at her heart. Holstering her gun, she walked over to the door and knocked lightly.

The crying stopped immediately and Elise heard a pain filled voice say "Elise, is that you?"

Thankful that Grace did not open the door first but rather ASKED first, Elise let out the breath she'd been holding and replied, "Yes Grace, it's me. May I come in?"

Hearing the door unlock and watching the knob turn, Elise was still not prepared for the shadow of the woman in front of her. Grace's beautiful red hair was unkempt, the robe she had on was clutched together in front of her with shaking hands and she was barefoot. But it was her face that broke Elise's reserve. Such despair and desolation should never been seen on anyone's face, especially someone as sweet and innocent as Grace. Reaching out to the pitiful apparition in front of her, Elise hugged Grace tightly and rocked her to and fro, crooning quietly in her ear, "Shhhh, it's ok, I'm here, you're not alone, shhh…" over and over.

Slowly Grace's sobs quieted and her shoulders quit shaking. Turning her slightly, Elise walked Grace back into the bedroom and sat her down on the edge of the bed. She turned back and shut and locked the door. The more obstacles between Grace and whoever was after her, the better.

Going into the adjoining bathroom, Elise wet a washcloth and brought it back to Grace. Holding the cool cloth to her face seemed to help Grace calm down. Elise sat back down next to her on the bed and put one arm around Grace's shoulders. At first Grace tensed but then relaxed and sighed deeply.

Wiping her face with the cloth Grace finally looked at Elise sheepishly. "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered. Her voice was almost raw from suppressing her sobs.

Elise smiled as she looked at Grace and tried to stroke her hair into some semblance of order. "No worries, I was up making my rounds and was worried when I heard squeaky noises coming from up here." She lied easily. Trying to ease the strain of embarrassment from Grace, Elise chose just the right tone to bring out a slight smile from Grace.

Looking around the room Elise was amazed at how quickly Grace had made a generic bedroom into 'hers'. There were subtle things that Grace had done to give the room a cozier feel instead of just a 'borrowed room'. Elise had no idea that she had brought any of her art work with her. There were small charcoal drawings on the chest of drawers, a small water color picture on the dressing table, and Harold's picture on the bedside table. Seeing Harold's picture brought Elise back to the here and now; the reason she was here to protect Grace at all costs.

Noticing that Grace had gotten herself calmed down and under control, Elise decided now was as good a time as any to get to know her.

"Let's go downstairs and have a cup of tea. Since we're both up, let's make it worthwhile."

Once they were downstairs Grace offered to make the tea but Elise would not hear of it. "My invite, my tea...next one's on you." She proceeded to put water into a tea kettle and set it on the stove. Going to the pantry, she didn't find any tea bags but she did find instant tea. Turning to Grace she held it up, "Hope this is ok cause it's all we've got in the tea department." Grace barely concealed the look of horror on her face at the thought of INSTANT tea but she gave a timid smile of acceptance.

Scrounging around further in the pantry, Elise found some oatmeal cookies and brought them out. At least they'd be fresh since they were unopened. Harold had done a great job keep the safe house up to date, all the foods were fresh and the linens were clean and sweet smelling. Thinking of Harold made Elise angry. Seeing the damage done to this sweet woman and all because of some threat that might or might not exist, made Elise see red. Tearing Grace apart, keeping her in the dark about the man she loved...and for what? She was still in danger! Elise almost growled as she walked away from the table, just thinking about what she was going to say to him! Harold was a dear friend but in this instance he had done unconscionable damage not only to himself but to Grace as well.

Taking a deep breath, Elise closed her eyes, counted to ten and exhaled while turning towards the stove. The kettle began to whistle and she opened the jar of instant tea and put one coffee spoon in each cup. As soon as the kettle was in full 'voice' Elise removed it from the stove and poured it into the cups. Setting the kettle back down, she picked up two spoons and the cups and brought them to the kitchen table and set them down.

"Did you want sugar or lemon for your tea?" Elise asked.

"Oh my NO!" Grace almost shouted before she could stop herself. "This is fine thank you." They both silently drank their tea and Grace allowed the warm liquid to calm her nerves.

"Thank you for the tea Elise." She said, finishing up her tea and washing the cup in the sink. "I think I'll go up to bed now." Elise nodded, watching and listening as Grace slowly glided out of the room and up the stairs.

Coming down the stairs the next morning, Grace saw Elise lounging in the recliner in the living room. The foot rest was raised but her feet were not on it. Instead, her legs were hanging off the arm of the recliner and she was using the other arm of the recliner to lean on. Shaking her head, Grace continued on to the kitchen.

'Oh dear, I didn't get down here early enough to make tea. I've got to do better. Poor Elise, that terrible, poor excuse for tea! Instant tea! But she is trying'.

At that moment Elise called out to her, "Grace, I've already made tea...help yourself."

Sighing deeply, Grace answered "Thank you dear, that was sweet of you." Pouring a cup of that 'brew', Grace wandered back into the living room just to have some company. She had never minded being alone before now. She had gotten used to it in the years since Harold died. And then she always had her art. But she hadn't had a chance to bring much of it with her when they left her house so abruptly. All she brought was a sketch pad and some colored pencils. Being in a strange place, away from her comfort zone, made Grace nervous. She didn't want to be alone and actively sought out Elise for company.

Folding up the blanket that Elise had used last night, Grace placed it on the pillow at the end of the couch. Grace settled down on the couch, sipping her 'tea' and trying not to make a face with every swallow. Watching how intently Elise was using her phone, once again Grace shook her head.

Out of the corner of her eye, Elise saw the head shake and looked up and smiled. "What are you shaking your head about Grace?"

"Just you and how that phone is always in your hand or at least within arms' reach. Reminds me of the way Harold was about his computer."

"Really? He was into computers?" Elise asked. She'd been wondering how to get Grace to talk about her and Harold and now the opportunity just fell into her lap!

"Oh my yes. If he'd had his way he would have been on the computer 24/7!" She laughed. "He used to say that the computer 'spoke to him' in a language that only he could hear. He would get so engrossed in typing on that keyboard he'd forget to eat or drink. I think he even forgot I was around!" Smiling sadly, Grace gazed off into space, obviously remembering a much happier time in her life.

"But I made him get away from it. I loved going to the park to paint and I'd make him come with me and carry my supplies. I wouldn't let him bring his phone or his laptop, which was a form of torture for him. The park was MINE and while he was with me in MY park, HE was mine."

Holding the tea cup with both hands, Grace was again lost in her memories. Taking a sip of the 'tea' brought her back to the present with a start. She made a noise that immediately brought Elise to her feet. It sounded like she was choking but Grace waved her off. "It's ok, I just didn't ...uh...let it cool down enough, I'm fine." Grace said with a smile.

Elise came over and sat beside Grace on the couch. Pulling her feet up under her, she fixed her blue eyes on Grace. "Tell me more about Harold. Sounds like the two of you were almost polar opposites! A techno dweeb and an artist. But it must have worked! How long did you say you were together?"

Laughing at the description of 'polar opposites', Grace relaxed and tried to explain how she and Harold had 'clicked'. "We were together for just over four years. We were quite different, that is true. But maybe what's also true is that opposites DO ATTRACT. I felt like I was helping him to connect to the world. From what he told me, his childhood had been lonely. He had brothers who were athletic, and outgoing, and popular while he was more shy and bookish. They used to tease and bully him, but never with an evil intent, more like sibling rivalry." With a gentle laugh, she added, "I was his first real girlfriend! He was so sweet and awkward when he approached me that day in the park. Apparently he was more comfortable with computers than with people."

"What about you? Have you always been a painter?" Elise gently plied Grace with more questions to keep her talking.

"Yes, I've loved colors and the different ways you can use them to express so much, since I was a child. I was a lot like Harold growing up. Not about computers, but about my painting. I'd get lost in a world I was creating on canvas and forget about the real world. Harold once told me that he liked the way I looked at the world. I made him see things that he had never noticed before. He called it 'the softer side of life'. That's why those times in the park were so special to both of us." Grace's voice trailed off again as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Oh Grace! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad! I was just so intrigued by that one picture you have of you and Harold. I wanted to know more about him and the two of you together! Please don't cry." Elise moved across the sofa to sit beside Grace and put her arm around her.

Setting the half full tea cup back on the table, Grace patted Elise's hand. "I'm fine, really. I haven't had anyone to talk to about Harold ...ever. No one really knew about us. We were so happy together we never felt the need to bring other people into our 'world'. But because of that, I had no one to share my feelings with about losing him. Thank you so much for allowing me to share some of those memories with you."

Giving her shoulders a hug, Elise hopped back off the sofa and picked up the teacup. "Would you like another cup of tea?"

"No thank you, I'm fine" Grace replied quickly.

Following Elise back into the kitchen, Grace asked "What about you and Detective Stills?"

"Wha...who...what?" Elise stuttered and almost dropped the cup into the sink. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'd have to be blind not to see that there is something going on between the two of you." Grace grinned, enjoying the blush staining Elise's cheeks. The rosy tint only made her eyes look bluer. "I do hope the feeling is mutual. It certainly looked like it when I walked in on the two of you that first day here."

Placing both hands on the edge of the sink, Elise leaned over. Shaking her head, she realized Grace was much more observant than she originally gave her credit for, which was a mistake...she was an ARTIST...seeing things that others missed. Turning her head she smiled at Grace, acknowledging her unspoken question.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Grace asked, "How did you two meet? I've told you about me and Harold. Only fair you come clean and tell me about Detective Stills."

Now it was Elise's turn to stare off into space, remembering exactly how she and John met. "Well, actually we met at about 2 am in the middle of a road where gun shots were being fired."

"Oh my, did Detective Stills rescue you?" asked Grace.

"What? Rescue me? OH HELL NO!" Elise said, as she turned toward Grace. "I rescued HIM!"

"But...but...I just thought you needed his help or were caught somewhere and needed his help to get out."

"No Fu...uh...freakin' way!" Elise almost shouted. "HE was the one that was alone, unarmed, standing in the middle of the road at 2 am while a car was bearing down on him. He was about to be run over. I drove my car between him and the oncoming car and he dove through the window. I took out the driver of the other car with three shots and that was AFTER I'd been shot! I don't need him to take care of me! He's tried before and ended up on the wrong end of that deal!" Elise was pacing back and forth through the kitchen while explaining what happened on that auspicious night.

"REALLY? You saved HIM? He seems so ...uh capable." Murmured Grace.

"Well, most of the time he is, but I'm one up on him for saving his life and I remind him of that every time he gets a little full of himself." She laughed.

"How did you learn to shoot a gun or fight like you do? I could never do something like that!"

Looking at Grace, Elise realized the iron was hot for striking. "How would you like to learn a few self-defense moves?"

"Oh, I'd never be able to do anything like that!' Said Grace, in panic mode.

Elise sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed Grace's hands. "Yes, you ARE capable of protecting yourself and you CAN learn!"

"What? Me? Oh I could never hurt anybody!" Gasped Grace. Becoming flustered even at the idea of physical violence, she stood up and walked out of the kitchen, away from Elise.

"Yes you can, very easily. You really have no idea just what you are capable of until you, or someone you love is in danger." Elise said as she followed Grace back into the living room. "You already have all the weapons you'll ever need."

"I do?" Grace asked as she sat back down on the sofa, looking down at herself. "Where?"

Smiling at Grace's unhappy face, Elise stopped in front her. Tapping her on the forehead she said "Use your head." Leaning down she tapped her on the arm, and said, "Use your elbow and your fingers." Moving her foot to touch Grace's foot she finished by saying, "Use your heel."

Looking even more confused, Grace held her arms out and said, "I'm not very strong. The heaviest thing I lift is a canvas. How can I defend myself with these?"

Elise proceeded to give Grace a quick, hands-on lesson about female self-defense. "Someone grabs you from behind, throw your head back and you will connect with their nose or mouth and they will most likely let you go because of the pain. The elbow is one of the strongest parts of the body and can do a lot of damage without needing a lot of room to 'swing'. Fingers poked in the eye achieve instant reaction, and last of all - step hard with the heel on the attacker's toes, instep...anything that can be reached."

All it took was a few demonstrations and Grace was smiling ear to ear. "I can do this, can't I!"

"Yes, you can Grace. So, you'll be MY back-up if I need you, ok?"

Grace just nodded and beamed at Elise. "You can count on me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks once again to our lovely and talented beta... Maddsgirl75**

**Chapter 3**

"Please Elise! I'm used to being inside a lot, but I'm going stir crazy here! I NEED to get out. And…."

"And… what Grace?" Elise asked when the woman didn't complete her thought.

"Um…" Grace just stood there, wringing her hands.

"Grace! Out with it!" Elise spoke sharply. They had been together, on top of each other in the house for four days and in the meantime, she hadn't seen John even once. She'd spoken to Zoe a few times but it wasn't the same as being able to come and go as you please. Taking a deep breath, Elise tried once more to regain her patience with the other woman. "Grace, I thought we'd agreed that we were becoming friends here. I'd like you to tell me whatever it is that was on your mind just now. There is no need to worry so much about what I'm going to say or do."

"Well, ok, if you're sure?" Grace hesitated once again and Elise clenched her fists under the table, trying to keep from losing her temper with the meek woman. Instead she just nodded at her.

"Well, frankly you can't make tea worth a damn." Grace spoke up and then her eyes widened when she realized that she'd said that out loud.

Elise just threw her head back and laughed. "Good for you Grace for finally telling me! But you should have said something earlier!" She shook her finger at the other woman and admonished her. "Still, we'll make a lion out of you yet!" Elise said, still smiling.

"Oh, I don't know about that Elise." Grace said, depreciatively.

"Grace, you are a strong woman. I KNOW you are. I just wish you'd see it!" Elise sighed, she was making it her mission to teach the woman how to stand up for herself. She'd need it when she was finally confronted with an alive and healthy Harold. "So, what did you have in mind? Perhaps we can go someplace not too far away for a quick cup of REAL tea?" She suggested.

"Oh, that would be lovely! I SO miss my Sencha green tea! Harold and I used to…." Grace broke off and a pained expression appeared on her face.

'Damn the man!' Elise said to herself for the thousandth time. The man was definitely on HER 'shit list', even if he wasn't on John's! "Ok Grace, go get your coat and let's go out."

There were very few places in the city that carried the Sencha green tea that Grace was craving so much but fortunately, one of those was located only 3 blocks from the safe house. Elise thought it very likely that they could just slip in and out in no time and be back to the safe house before there was any damage done.

"Grace, I'm going to go out and check out the car before we come out together." Elise told her, looking her directly in the eyes.

She could see a fearful look beginning to surface in Grace's eyes. "Can't…can't I come out with you Elise? I don't want to be in here all alone."

"No Grace. I need to make sure there is no danger out there first." Elise wondered if Grace had always been like this or if Harold's 'death' had made her frightened of being alone in a strange place. "I promise I'll be rightback Grace. Now, lock the door behind me." The woman nodded a little and when Elise closed the door, she listened for the deadbolt. Elise then took a quick walk around the house and checked that everything was as it should be before she tucked herself in a hidden spot behind the garage. She stood there and watched for the better part of ten minutes before she was satisfied that there was no one watching the house and it was safe for Grace to come out. She walked up to the back door and taking a deep breath, she knocked. As she suspected, Grace immediately opened the door to her without even asking who it was.

"Grace!" Elise exclaimed.

"Oh! I'm sorry Elise! I forgot. Besides, I knew it was you. You said you'd be right back."

"Grace, you HAVE to be sure. What if someone had overpowered me and THEY were the ones knocking on the door?"

"Some…someone might…overpower you? But you said…" Grace's face was a mask of fear.

Elise sighed and took the woman's cold hands in hers. "Grace, I'm here to protect you and I PROMISE I will do my very best to do that, but you also need to be careful and protect yourself. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Grace's eyes widened but she nodded. "Ok, let's go then."

Elise drove to the coffee shop and parked in the lot across the street. She didn't miss the white knuckles Grace had while gripping the car door on the ride over, but Elise would be damned if she was going to slow down just so that Grace wouldn't be frightened. Besides, it was the first time they'd been out in days and Elise was feeling the need to let it out a bit. She grabbed Grace's arm by the elbow and rushed her across the street and into the coffee shop before anyone could take note of them. 'Damn! I should have had Grace wear a wig or something. That red hair of hers was just too noticeable!'

Inside the shop, Elise was relieved to see that there were very few patrons. At 3pm, the morning rush was over and the second shift had yet to start.

"I don't suppose we could stay and drink our tea here?" Grace asked hopefully as they both ordered.

"Sorry, Grace. I don't like it either but until my partner tells me it's safe for you to be out in public, this is as much as I dare take you out for." In fact, the longer they lingered, the more nervous Elise became. 'I never should have given into this impulse.' She thought. As soon as their tea was ready, Elise hustled Grace out of the shop and hurriedly back to the car. Unfortunately she didn't see the man lurking behind the building**,**watching them intently.

"It's them, Boss. Yeah, I planted the tracker under the car. Ok. I'll call you when I have a location." The man smiled grimly, thinking about how his stakeout of the local coffee shops was paying off big time. They'd learned a little about their target in the hopes of re-acquiring her when she'd disappeared. He watched as the car sped off south but didn't hurry to follow as he knew he could locate them at any time now.

Elise watched her rearview mirror, making sure that they didn't have a tail. When they were finally back at the safe house, Elise breathed a sigh of relief when she saw no sign of a tail the entire way home. Elated, she asked Grace if she wanted to order a pizza for dinner.

"Then you wouldn't have to eat my terrible cooking either." Elise told her.

"Oh, I didn't say your cooking was bad." Grace said softly.

"No, you didn't need to honey." She smiled at Grace. "I noticed that you've been taking over more and more of the cooking and frankly I've been relieved. Even **I **can't stomach my cooking!" Elise laughed and Grace joined in with a small chuckle that grew when they reminisced about the dinner she'd burned two nights ago. Elise then pulled out a phone book and ordered a pizza from the place down the street.

"I'm going to go and take a quick shower Grace. Be down in just a few." About thirty minutes later, Elise was just drying the last of her hair when she heard the doorbell ring. She dropped everything and ran to the stairs. 'Oh PLEASE do not let her answer the door!' She thought.

"Grace! Don't….." It was too late. Grace had once again opened the door and this time, there was a man there wearing a baseball cap from the local pizza parlor. He had a pizza box in his hand, but something in the way he assessed Grace had alarm bells ringing in Elise's head. She sprinted for the bottom of the stairs and put herself between Grace and the man.

"I'll just go and get your money shall I?" Grace said and turned to go into the kitchen. All the while, Elise watched the man for any signs of sudden moves. She also tried to ease slowly back to the table by the stairs where she'd stashed a gun. 'Please let Grace not come back until I can get to the gun, please.' But just as she'd thought it, she heard Grace's voice behind her.

"Here you go." Grace tried to step around Elise to give the man the money when two things happened. The man dropped the pizza box on the floor and his hand swung up with a gun, at the same time, Elise shoved Grace behind her. She could do no more than that though with the gun leveled at her head. 'At least, not for the moment,' she thought.

The guy seemed more interested in Elise than in Grace. Walking up to her, he stopped and looked down. Her head barely came to his shoulder. She stood there unmoving, but glaring at him. She was trying to keep his attention on her and away from Grace. If this idiot didn't know who he was after, that would give her an edge that she could exploit. She only needed a small crack; she just had to wait and watch for it.

"Well ain't you a pretty little thing." He breathed on her. Walking around her slowly he gave a wolf whistle. Even in black jeans and a light blue sweater he could see her curves, the way her breasts stretched out the front of the sweater, the way the jeans fit her ass like a second skin. He was getting itchy just looking at her. Walking back around in front of her he thought about the fact that he'd never had a piece of ass that looked that good. Reaching out, he roughly grabbed a breast and squeezed it hard. Fire shot out of her eyes but Elise clamped her lips tight and made no sound. Getting no resistance, he reached around with both hands and grabbed her ass, pulling her tight up against him.

Elise could feel his erection pressed against her. She had to keep swallowing to prevent herself from throwing up. Grinding his hips into hers, her breasts were smashed up against his chest. Still she made no sound. Emboldened by her quiet and calm acceptance of his pawing, he smiled and stepped back.

"Hmmm...maybe you and I can get cozy for a little bit, before we leave. I'd like to see what you're hiding under that sweater...felt pretty sweet to me." He leered. Reaching out, he took a lock of hair and moved it behind her ear so that he could get a better look at her. Suddenly he saw stars. His cock felt like it had been broken in half and jammed up into his body.

Elise bounced back from her kick and grabbed the hand that had touched her hair. Through clenched teeth she growled, "Only one man can touch me like that and you ain't him!" Taking the hand, she bent it backwards until she heard his wrist snap. Using her other elbow she smashed his nose and it burst into a spray of red droplets.  
With a double kick to the remains of his manhood, she dropped him to the floor. Standing over him, breathing hard, she kept her balled up fists by her side. She was angry enough to kill him with her own two hands, but she knew they needed to interrogate him to try to find out WHO was after Grace.

Unfortunately, Elise did not get that chance. Grace was pressed up against the wall, her eyes wide and her breath coming in gasps.

"Grace! Grace! Are you…." was all that Elise was able to get out before she saw Grace's eyes widen even further. On pure instinct, Elise kicked out behind her and connected with a soft mid-section. The man she'd kicked grabbed his stomach and collapsed with a groan. Elise had turned quickly and faced the other four men rushing up the steps to the house.

"Come on boys! Who's next?" She snarled out, and using her elbows, hands and feet, she delivered blow after blow as the men tried to come at her through the doorway. She knew she had to maintain her position if she was to have any hope of holding out here by herself. At least while she was in the doorway, only one man at a time could come at her.

"Jack, Tom get her!" One of the men from behind screamed to two big beefy men. "She's just a little slip of a thing! Don't tell me you idiots can't handle a GIRL!" The man seemed to be getting angrier and angrier the longer Elise stood there untouched.

"Ha!" Elise laughed evilly. "Yeah Jackie boy! You and your boy toy, Tommy there wouldn't know what to do with a girl if she was dancing naked in front of ya!"

Both men rushed at her enraged but rather than dealing with her, they had to deal with each other trying to fit themselves through the doorway. It gave Elise the perfect opportunity to smash her elbow into the nose of one and her knee into the solar plexus of the other. Both men staggered back and once again, Elise had the advantage. But it didn't last long. The men became more wary of her at that point and there were no more angry rushes as she increased the viciousness of her taunts. Eventually they worked out a strategy where one would rush her from one side while the other attacked from the opposite side. As long as Elise stayed in the doorway and did not step out, they couldn't get past her, but she began to take several hits. She could feel a particularly vicious blow to her ribs that had her seeing stars and gasping for breath even as she struck out with the palm of her hand.

"Grace!" She yelled behind her without looking. "Run out the back, NOW!"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." A low, hard voice came from behind her. Elise spun around quickly and had a split second to see a man behind Grace, holding his hand over her mouth and a knife to her side. Elise registered the fear in Grace's eyes just as a blow from behind knocked her out and she fell to the floor.

Elise groaned and tried to roll over to ease the ache in her arms. She found herself unable to do more than shift her weight from one side to the other and a sharp, blinding pain accompanied even that little movement. Elise screwed her eyes shut and tried to bite back another moan. She couldn't seem to feel her hands because they were tied together so tightly.

"Detective Tate? Elise?" She heard a soft voice next to her. "Elise, are you alive?"

"No." She managed to get out before she felt her stomach heave and she got sick all over the floor. She felt Grace's hands holding her upright and she vomited once more.

"Oh, remind me not to get hit in the head again anytime soon." She finally said in a shaky voice. "Are you alright Grace? Did they hurt you?"

"Not that much." She replied in a small voice.

"What do you mean not that much?" Ignoring her own aches and pains, Elise turned herself so that she could look at Grace. Grace had a small cut on her cheek and she was rubbing her arms where Elise could see red marks on her pale skin.

"God damn it! I'm so sorry Grace. Are you in much pain? Can you untie me so that I can see what I can do for your injuries?"

"I tried. While you were unconscious, I tried but the knots are too tight. I'm sorry." She looked like she was about to cry.

"Grace, it's ok Honey. I know you tried. Don't worry about it." Elise sucked in her breath and managed to get herself up on her knees. "Do you know where we are? What happened after I went down?"

"I don't know where we are. The people that…that took us, they left us here  
about fifteen minutes ago. Once that big guy in green hit you on the head, they all rushed in and a couple of them started tying you up. A few of them wanted to kill you, but the one holding me wouldn't let them. He told them you would be more useful alive than dead. I wonder what he meant by that? He had a hard time convincing them once they discovered what you'd done to the pizza guy. By the way, where did you learn to fight like that? I was impressed! Anyway, he kicked the pizza guy, you know, the one holding me, only he wasn't holding me then. So he kicked the pizza guy and said that he got what he deserved if he hadn't been able to take care of you in the first place. Elise, I'm so sorry I opened the door. You've been telling me and telling me…"

Elise let Grace ramble on, knowing the other woman was just trying to cover up the fear that she felt. When Grace finally ran out of steam, she said, "Grace, look at me. You are NOT to blame for this. This is NOT your fault. We WILL get out of this and get home safe."

"You promise you won't leave me behind?" She asked quietly.

"Grace, I will never leave you behind. I promise. Now let's talk about how we're going to get out of this…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been four days, four LONG days since John had last seen Elise. Harold had barely stirred himself from the library, he said he was tracking down leads in terms of the people who knew about the Machine. Harold was convinced that this whole thing was about his Machine and while Reese agreed with him, he also knew he had to chase down all possible leads. So, he spent the time running between Carter, as she tried to search the FBI databanks on Snow's activities, and Lionel who was investigating the last remaining HR people that Elias had, in the hopes of finding a connection to anyone hired to target Grace. So far, everyone was coming up empty handed. John decided it was time to check in with Elise. After an hour of taking evasive moves to shake anyone who might possibly be tailing him, he arrived at the safe house.

Right away, he sensed something was off. There were no lights on the front porch and none in the front windows. While Elise wouldn't want to make a target of herself or Grace by leaving the shades in the front windows up, neither would she want to draw attention to the house by leaving the front totally dark. John drove past the house and parked at the corner, four houses down. He quietly opened the car door and just as quietly closed it as he withdrew his gun from the back of his waistband of his pants. Deciding to approach the house from the back rather than the front, John carefully crept through the backyards until he reached the safe house. The back of the house was just as dark as the front and John had to stomp down hard on the desire to go rushing in and find out where Elise and Grace were.

Taking a deep breath, he stood in the shadows and observed the house for several minutes. Inside the house was silent and that worried John even more. There should be some movement, some activity inside the house. It was early evening, not late at night. Suddenly, a light flicked on in the kitchen. John's eyes narrowed as he watched a shadow walk into the room to where he knew the sink to be. As the shadow turned towards John, he could see that it was the shadow of a man. Growling under his breath, John checked his ammo and silently approached the house. He heard the sound of water running inside and quickly and efficiently kicked in the door.

Standing over the sink was a man who looked much worse the wear. He was trying to run his hands and face under the water. He straightened up quickly as John burst in, gun pointed directly at him. The act of straightening up quickly obviously caused the man considerable pain if his expression was any indication but it served as a red flag for John. There was only one reason that the man would be in that much pain…Elise.

The man must have seen something in John's eyes because he tried to turn and run despite the fact that John was pointing a gun at him. He didn't get further than the doorway before John had caught up with him and kicked his legs out from under him. The man screamed in pain as he fell and landed on the injuries that the woman had dealt him.

"Get up. Now." John said in a low, deadly voice. "If I have to tell you again, I'm going to shoot you in the leg."

The man scrambled up as quickly as he could, but with every movement he groaned. John was not impressed. If it was up to him, he'd be screaming in pain. In fact he still might be, depending on what John found out.

"We are going to walk out that door and go to the garage. Once we get there, you will find some rope and _only_ some rope and then we will come back in here. If you deviate from this at all, I will shoot you. Not in a vital place because before I'm done with you, you'll just WISH you were dead, but in a painful place nonetheless. Do you understand?" The man nodded, he could hear the barely contained anger in this guy's voice and he did NOT want to experience it firsthand.

John poked the man in the back with his gun and just as he said, they went out to the garage and found some rope. There were also a few tools in the garage that the man could have used as a weapon and part of John wanted the guy to try for them, just so he'd have an excuse to do what he said he'd do. But the man must have realized that because he only grabbed the rope and returned to the house.

"Sit in that chair and do NOT move a muscle or else." John told him, and when the man complied, John proceeded to tie him up to the chair. "Alright. You're going to tell me the truth to each and every question I ask. If you do not, I will know and I will make sure you do not ever do it again. Do you understand me?"

The man nodded quickly but said nothing. He had NOT signed up for this. He was hired to help abduct two women and deliver them to a third party. That was it. A straight-forward abduction, not this… this damn interrogation by some scary dude in a suit with a gun. For a second he wondered what this guy's story was. He seemed to be almost a military kinda guy…damn he was glad he'd chosen not to join the Army if this is what he would have faced!

"Let's start with something simple then. What is your name?"

"Jose."

"Ok, Jose. What are you doing here and how did you get those injuries of yours?"

The guy spoke so quietly that Jose almost had to lean in to hear what he was saying.

"Some dude hired me to get the two broads who lived here and take 'em to a warehouse in Brooklyn. The asshole didn't tell me that one of the bitches knew karate!" Jose started to get worked up at the memory of how that bitch had kicked him in his 'fun stick'! He probably wouldn't be able to get it up again for weeks! "All I did was pay the little one some attention, show her that I wanted to be friends, and the bitch practically unmanned me!"

John's eyes narrowed and his voice got even colder but Jose was so pissed that he didn't see the warning signs. "What do you mean you 'paid her some attention'?"

"Aw you know, I was introducing her to Mr. Pecker. She liked it, didn't say no and she had as sweet a pair of tits as I've seen in a long time! We were just getting close, ya know? Who knew she'd care if I touched her hair when I'd just felt up that sweet ass and…."

Jose didn't get a chance to finish what he was about to say. The thought of this low-life touching HIS woman sent John over the edge. He smashed his fist into the guys face so hard that the chair tipped backwards. Not satisfied with just one punch, John leaned over and pummeled the guy several more times until he felt the skin on his knuckle split. Even then, he got in one more good punch to the gut before he was able to calm himself down enough to stop. Just thinking about Elise having to deal with this guy pawing her, touching her in places only HE should be able to touch her, had him reaching for his gun before he even realized what he was doing. Looking down at the guy, he could see that he'd passed out. Just barely resisting the urge to kick him John pulled the chair upright and none too gently. Walking over to the sink, he ran his hand under cold water to wash away the blood and took several deep breaths. John's hands were shaking so badly with barely suppressed rage that he had to grip the edge of the sink until his knuckles were white. He could feel the darkness inside of him rising. It would be no big deal if this guy wound up dead. John was pretty confident that even Finch wouldn't have a problem with this after he found out what had happened to the girls. Hell, if he killed Jose, no one would miss him or find him again. His hand started reaching towards his pocket where he kept a sheathed knife. But as his hands closed around it, he started thinking about Elise. She was missing and he had to find her! He'd promised her from the beginning that he'd always come for her. Always. He was not about to break that promise now. Holding onto Elise's face in his mind, he tried to restrain the beast in him that wanted to rip this fucker apart. No matter how badly he wanted to kill this guy AFTER inflicting the maximum amount of pain, he needed to first find out where the girls had been taken. So, drawing on his CIA training, he took several more deep, calming breaths and opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a bucket. Filling the bucket with cold water, he threw the whole thing in Jose's face and watched as the piece of crap spluttered and choked.

"Time to wake up. You and I aren't done yet." He snarled out.

"Hey man! You really messed me up and just for playing with….." The beast slipped its leash once more and John hauled back and punched the guy in the side with all the force his anger could muster. He felt a crack beneath his fist and then Jose screamed out in pain. John's lips pulled back into the semblance of a smile but when Jose saw it, his blood ran cold.

"Ok, ok," He gasped out. "I'll tell you what you want to know, just lay off me man!"

"Who hired you and where were you supposed to take the women?"

"I don't know the dude who hired me," Jose flinched when he saw John's hand make a fist. "I swear! The guy hired me and five other guys. I never met them before. The guy just told me to pose as the pizza guy so we could all get in! The guy just left me here after…" Jose paused. He didn't want to bring up what happened with that little bitch again. This guy seemed to go ballistic whenever she was mentioned.

"Where were you supposed to take them?"

"Some abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn." Seeing the guy's lips narrow and his eye twitch, Jose spoke quickly to head off another blow. "It was 415 Conklin Ave. I swear that's all I know!" The guy looked at him appraisingly and Jose started shaking. "I swear! I don't know nothing else! I…" He didn't even see the blow coming at his jaw.

John looked down at Jose, now unconscious in the chair. "The only reason why you are still alive is because SHE might want to take a few to you and I wouldn't want to deny her that pleasure." John turned and exited the house, his phone already in hand and dialing Carter to come take out the trash. John wasn't looking forward to the next call, the one where he'd have to tell Finch that they'd failed and Grace was gone.

*********************************

Getting into the car after talking to Carter, Reese paused for a moment. With both hands on the steering wheel, he stared off into the distance. Struggling to bring some semblance of order to his jumbled thoughts, he used every trick the CIA had taught him about removing the emotional element from a situation to better see the lines of logic. His breathing was almost a pant of exertion...but it wasn't exertion...it was fear. Fear of what had happened to Elise. Fear of failing to always be there for her as he'd promised her. And fear for Harold. He knew Elise was capable of handling just about anything, but he also knew that Grace was not. The fact that he hadn't found her body just left at the safe house gave him hope that she was still alive and with Elise. It was going to be difficult enough to tell Harold that he had failed both he and Grace. But at least, for the moment, he didn't have to tell him she was dead.

As he came back to himself, Reese realized he had a death grip on the steering wheel. Slowly relaxing his grip, he flexed his fingers and breathed slowly and deeply. An image of Elise rose up in his mind's eye and caused him to gasp out loud. Clenching his eyes closed tightly he leaned his head on the steering wheel and allowed himself one minute to panic about Elise, about the possibility of not having her in his life. Snapping himself upright he slammed that door shut in his mind. Finding the keys in his pocket, he started the car up and headed towards the library. He needed to tell Harold about Grace face to face...not over the phone. First though, he needed to check out the warehouse in Brooklyn.

*******************************

Elise and Grace discussed what they would do when someone showed up to let them out of the van.

"I want you to stay behind me Grace when they open the back door. I'm going to use my feet to kick them out of the way and then I want you to run for it."

"But, what about you? And what if they catch me?"

"Then don't let them Grace." Elise paused, she couldn't decide what she should tell Grace about their situation. On the one hand Grace needed to understand how serious this was and that she HAD to do everything in her own power to get out of it. On the other hand, she didn't want to scare the woman so much that she'd end up doing nothing. She decided on a different tactic, one that would appeal to Grace's sweet nature while hopefully pushing her into some sort of action.

"Grace, I NEED you to help me here. I promised you that I wasn't going to let anyone hurt you and I'm going to try my best to make sure that happens, but I need your help to make that possible. You HAVE to try and get away any chance you get and call Detective Stills for me. If you see an opportunity, you HAVE to take it. Once you are free, I'll be able to try and get away myself or Detective Stills will then at least know where to find me. So, you see, I need you to get away to save us both. Can you please help me by doing that?"

"Yes." Grace said quietly and then in a louder voice, "Yes Elise. I'll do my best to get away. You can count on me."

Elise gave her a big smile, "Thata girl! You're stronger than you think Grace. I promise you. One day I hope you'll see it too."

Grace just bowed her head depreciatively and Elise positioned herself with her feet facing the door and Grace moved behind her. They didn't have to wait much longer before there were voices outside the van. Turning to look behind her at Grace, Elise nodded at her and Grace returned the nod. Seconds later, the back door of the van opened and Elise kicked out with all the power in her legs and body. The man who opened the doors flew backwards and Grace scrambled out as quickly as she could. Elise tried to slide herself out of the van so that she could take out yet another person and give Grace that much more of a lead, but just as she was almost out, a hand grabbed her ankle and yanked her the rest of the way out. With her hands tied behind her, there was nothing Elise could do to break her fall and she landed on the ground on her back with the air knocked out of her. Suddenly she heard Grace screaming and she tried to roll over and get up but a knife at her throat stopped her dead. Sounds of a struggle came closer and closer and the man holding the knife to her throat was momentarily distracted. Elise quickly rolled the opposite way and kept rolling until she could get her knees under her enough to quickly struggle to her feet. Three feet away, a man was struggling with Grace, he had one arm wrapped around her neck and the other held a nasty looking syringe.

Elise didn't hesitate but charged the man with her head down. She almost knocked herself out but also succeeded in knocking the syringe out of the man's hand to shatter on the ground and loosening his hold on Grace. "Leave her alone asshole." Elise shouted. There were footsteps behind her and Elise swung around just as one of the men swung at her head. He connected and Elise felt the skin over her left eye split and burn. She jumped back and out of the way of the next blow but she was severely hampered by the fact that her hands were tied. Three men approached her from various sides. It didn't look good but there was no way that Elise was just going to give up.

Lifting her lip in a sneer, she tried to back up enough so that she could see what was happening with Grace. If only she could get her out of here! Out of the corner of her eye, Elise saw a crumpled form on the ground and only had time to register that it was Grace before a set of hands grabbed her from behind. She threw her head back and connected with the man's nose. He immediately let go and grabbed for his nose that was spouting blood all over. But it was only a short reprieve. Two other men tackled her before she could regain her balance and she went down hard on her side. The same side that had been kicked earlier. One of them sat on her while another man approached with a syringe. Elise struggled as best she could but her head was pinned down to the ground and she felt the needle bite viciously into her neck. A minute later, she was unable to fight back the blackness.

***************************

Reese walked slowly across the bare floor of the warehouse to where there was a dark pool of something. Kneeling down, he touched it and his finger came away sticky with blood. Then he noticed a small shining object nearby. Picking it up he recognized it as one of the small silver earrings he'd given to Elise just last week. His vision darkened for a minute and he let out a shout that echoed off the rafters, scaring the pigeons above into flight. He came rushing to his feet and shouted his rage again, taking his gun and emptying it into the air at nothing. If Finch, Carter, Lionel, anyone from the past year of his life, had seen him they never would have recognized the man that stalked out of that warehouse. THAT Reese had been subsumed by the beast that was John Reese, CIA operative and remorseless killer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Standing at the bottom of the steps that led up to HQ, John once again tried to come up with the words to say to Harold. Harold meant so much to him, he owed him so much. He had literally snatched him from death at his own hands and the inside of a bottle. He had rescued him...given him a job...given him a purpose...given him a LIFE. A life that held fewer and fewer demons from his past as time went on.

The mere thought of causing Harold the kind of pain he himself had experienced left him shaken. He knew that Harold's usual calm exterior hid a man who felt things deeply but refused to show it. John had only heard Harold give voice to those hidden feelings once, that time when he'd talked about the numbers that kept coming up over and over again before he'd realized that they were women who were living with the people that were going to kill them. That painful moment was still fresh in John's mind because of the memories of Jessica and the sure knowledge that she had been one of those numbers. Being helpless to help those women had been one of the hardest things to live with for Harold, another reason why he had found and hired John. Now, John had failed to protect the ONE woman that meant everything to Harold.

Taking a deep breath, John started up the stairs with heavy feet and an even heavier heart, knowing no matter what he said or how he said it, he was going to cause Harold pain. Finally making a decision about what he was going to say, John hurried up the last few steps.

Harold was engrossed in the information flashing across the monitor as he typed rapidly on the keyboard, searching for connections, clues, hints, anything to help him connect the dots that formed the arrow aiming at Grace. Completely missing John standing behind him, he muttered to himself and kept typing different commands to his computers.

Deciding that straight-forward was the best direction to take with Harold, John softly announced his presence with a 'Hello Harold'.

It took a second for Harold to realize that someone had spoken but he finally turned around and saw John. Immediately taking in his facial expression, Harold knew John had come bearing bad news. But with John's typical stoic expression on his face, Harold wasn't able to tell just what that bad news was. His only response was "John?"

Taking a deep breath, John realized that this was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. He'd gone behind enemy lines, been a sniper with Special Forces, he'd been an assassin for the CIA, confronted innumerable obstacles alone, with just his two hands to defend himself with. But those things were nothing compared to telling Harold that Grace had been taken. Dialing back his own panic and fear about Elise being taken as well, he slowly walked toward Harold and stopped within arms' reach. Not knowing exactly how Harold would react, he wanted to be able to reach him immediately if needed.

"Grace and Elise have been taken from the safe house." John said softly, but bluntly. He respected Harold too much to try and cover up the seriousness of this event. "I am so sorry I was not able to prevent this from happening. From what I could tell at the safe house, they are both still alive and they are together." John let his voice trail off as he watched Harold intently.

Harold looked away from John. He couldn't bear to see the anguish that he saw on John's face. He knew it matched his own if not more so. John had always felt that he was the ultimate protector and he knew John would see this as a failure on his part to keep both women safe.

By keeping Grace compartmentalized in his mind, he kept his rising panic in check as he fought with himself to think of her as a POI that they were trying to help and that this was nothing more than a serious setback. Pushing his glasses back up onto his nose, he turned back to the monitor and tried to type. The words that appeared on the screen were gibberish. They made no sense. His hands refused to do what his mind wanted them to. But then again his mind was a great gaping hole filled with an endless scream that was reaching epic proportions. Taking his hands off the keyboard he put them in his lap. His breathing became more and more rapid until he was hyperventilating. Watching Harold weaving side to side as he got more light-headed, John reached out and steadied Harold in his seat.

"Harold, I need you to calm down. Take a deep breath and hold it. You're hyperventilating and you're about to make yourself pass out. Harold do you hear me?" John spoke quietly and calmly all the while keeping a firm grip on Harold. Getting no response, John spoke louder, "HAROLD! Listen to me!" and gave him a slight shake.

Finally hearing John's voice over the roaring in his ears, Harold turned to look at him. The lost and desolate look on Harold's face almost caused John to lose it. HE was the reason that Harold, his FRIEND, was feeling this incredible loss...Harold had depended on HIM to keep her safe and he had failed.

"Harold, you have got to get control of yourself so you can help me find Grace. I need you. GRACE needs you." John said firmly, while in his mind he added, 'Elise needs you too'.

Flashes of he and Grace's four years together moved through Harold's mind. He remembered meeting her in the park, he remembered drinking Sencha tea by the fountain, Sunday mornings with her painting and he reading. Time before the MACHINE. The Machine...Oh God, the Machine! He had built it to protect everybody but instead it was causing harm to the people he loved. Nathan had died because of the Machine. He had let Grace, the love of his life, think he had died along with Nathan. The Machine made him give up the only happiness he'd ever had in his life. He'd found his soulmate with Grace and he had to let her go to protect her...he'd THOUGHT! But no! Now she'd been taken because of HIM! Because someone had found out that she was connected to him...from TWO YEARS ago! It was wrong! It wasn't fair! He'd given up so much for the Machine and it kept taking from him! He had lost two years of happiness he could have had with Grace. For nothing! He had hurt her, deserted her. He had seen her pain over 'losing him' and he had done nothing...and now it was FOR NOTHING!

As the anger built up in him, he became more aware of his surroundings. He realized John was actually holding him down in his chair. He grabbed the keyboard and tried to throw it but John's hands prevented him from doing that. Breathing heavily again, Harold frantically looked around for something, anything to throw, to break, to beat...to let out his anger and frustration. With John holding him down with one hand and keeping the keyboard on the desk with the other, Harold saw his chance and grabbed the antique tea cup and threw it against the wall. Shattering on impact, the tea dripped down the wall onto the pieces of Wedgwood china on the floor.

John and Harold both stared at the remains of the tea as it dribbled down the wall. "Oh my." Sighed Harold. All the air seemed to go out of him. He literally shrunk into himself. That one moment of violence, so foreign to him, finally broke through the madness that had taken over his mind since John made his announcement.

Grace was gone. His Grace. His Grace who lived in that special place in his heart. Grace whom he had loved from afar for two years. His beautiful talented, whimsical Grace...gone. He knew the chances of her surviving the type of men who had abducted her were slim, very slim. He had given up so much for the Machine. But if it was for nothing and Grace was still in danger, possibly...dead... then it was all for nothing. Nothing...two years alone, loving someone from a distance...for nothing.

A moan escaped from Harold and hearing it, John knelt down next to Harold, reaching for his hands and holding them tightly. "Harold, Harold...listen to me. They are still alive, Elise will..." John had to pause to rein in his own emotions, "Elise will be with Grace and she'll protect her until we can find them. I truly believe this...and you have to believe it. You KNOW Elise. She thinks the world of you and she would never let anything happen to Grace." Harold's eyes slowly focused on John kneeling down in front of him. The panic he was feeling, the despair was slowly ebbing with the sound of John's calm, gentle voice, a voice that was filled with conviction.

Taking a deep breath, Harold closed his eyes, paused and then opened them. John finally recognized the Harold that he knew. The determined, dedicated computer genius was back and in control of himself once more. Harold squeezed John's hands by way of an acknowledgement of his being there for him and bringing him back from the edge. Nothing was said between them, but it was understood. Turning back to the keyboard, Harold started his search again in looking for the pattern that would help find Grace and Elise.

John stood up and watched his friend gather himself together and begin this work with renewed fervor. Walking over to the wall he reached down and began picking up the pieces of the shattered tea cup, fixing the only thing he felt capable of fixing in this entire mess.

**************************

Elise breeched the surface of sleep very slowly. Her eyes were closed, but she could feel her hair being gently stroked.

Sighing, she mumbled a little in her sleep and then said, "Mmmm. John, I just had the most bizarre nightmare."

The fingers that were moving in her hair stopped and as someone cleared their throat, Elise's face registered the fact that her head was propped up on someone's knee. A knee that seemed a bit too small to be John's.

"John?" Elise asked puzzled, her mind not quite capable of dealing with the discrepancies it was registering.

"N…no. It's me Elise. Grace." Came a soft voice from above her.

Suddenly, awareness came rushing back at her and with it, all the aches and pains that she'd recently acquired.

"Grace? What happened?" Elise sat up slowly and took in her surroundings. She and Grace were on an old lumpy mattress on the floor of a room that had only one door and no windows. Overhead were two bare light bulbs suspended from the ceiling along with a set of chains hanging from a bolt in the ceiling in the center of the room. Those chains weren't the only ones in the room either, both she and Grace had a chain around one of their ankles with the other end connected to a bolt on the wall next to the mattress. Other than the mattress, there was no other furniture in the room save a very small square table on wheels pushed up against the far corner of the wall. Within reach of the bed was a large pot. The walls were covered in a dingy, yellow paint that was peeling in places.

"I don't know Elise. I woke up here just a few minutes ago. I was worried about you. You look…awful. Maybe we shouldn't fight them anymore?" Elise snorted at that.

"They aren't going to stop until they get what they want Grace. Might as well give them something for their trouble."

"What DO they want Elise? Why do they want _me _?"

Elise just shrugged. While she DID want Grace to know that Harold was still alive, this was NOT the way she should be told. "I imagine we'll find out soon."

"Hey! Hey you d-bags out there! Come in and untie us and let see what you're made of!"

"Elise! Why are you provoking them?" Grace said in a loud, dismayed voice.

"Because this kind of thing burns me up! What kind of low-life kidnaps two women and chains them to the wall? Hey you! I know you can hear me out there!"

"Elise, haven't you been hurt enough? Please, stop!"

"Nah, I've taken worse before and I will again. Besides, if they lose it with me, that means they'll leave you alone, Grace. Plus we need to know how many of them there are out there so we can plan our escape."

"Elise! I _cannot _allow you to get hurt because of me."

"Grace, it's my job and I'd do it even if I didn't like you so much. Now don't worry, I'll get us out of here." Elise tried to imbue confidence into her words to belie the fact that she was concerned for both of their safety. By now, John would have discovered that they were gone. She hoped that he'd been able to question that guy she'd taken down but even if he had, he would only be able to follow them to the warehouse. After that, there would be no trace of them.

"I like you too Elise, but I'm scared. What if we never get out of here? What if they kill us? What if…."

Elise took Grace's hands in hers. "Grace, honey, we're going to get out of here. We **will.** Please, have a little faith."

Grace looked at her doubtfully. "Ok, Elise. I'll try."

"Besides, I have _you_ to back me up remember?" Elise teased, trying to get Grace to relax. 

Grace smiled at her and Elise felt relieved that she'd gotten Grace to forget her worries. Elise was worried enough for the both of them. Just then, the door opened and the smile slid off Grace's face.

A blond man with light skin and a beard stepped into the room. "Well, it would appear our two guests are finally awake. That sedative tends to give one a nasty headache but it was necessary since you were refusing my invitation so adamantly. Shall we talk like civilized people now?"

"Go to Hell!" Elise spoke harshly.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to speak to your host? Perhaps no one has taught you about courtesy? Well then, I will endeavor to teach you that lesson. But later, for now, I simply wish to talk." He paused and looked at both women. Elise held her chin up high and she was proud to see out of the corner of her eye, Grace was doing the same.

"So, we will talk, yes? You will tell me everything I wish to know and then I will not have to resort to more…drastic… measures."

"We have nothing to say to you." Grace spoke up and surprised Elise who swung her head to look at her.

"Oh, but you do my pullet, you do. And you WILL tell me what I wish to know. I can be very 'persuasive' at times."

"Bring it on you Chechen piece of garbage." Elise threw at him. She was pleased that Grace was finally sticking up for herself, but this was not a good situation in which to suddenly grow a set of teeth and claws.

"Ah, well do not say I didn't offer you another way. Tomas, Eli! Come in here please." When the two men came in, their 'host' looked at both Elise and Grace. "Well, we were told that this one here," he pointed to Grace, "was the one who was most important, but I am beginning to think that you little one, are the one in charge and therefore, the one to ask." He said to Elise. Turning to the two men he told them to have her ready for him in ten minutes. He walked out the door and the two men proceeded to unchain Elise from the wall. She fought and kicked out as much as she could, but one of the men had her neck in a vice-like grip so every time she violently moved, she would begin to choke. Finally, the men managed to get her arms above her head and chained her into the manacles connected to the ceiling. They then left the room. Elise twisted around to get a feel for the movement she had when suspended this way and then grabbed the chains and hung down with her full body weight to test the strength of the bolt in the ceiling. As she expected, the bolt did not come out of the ceiling but she wasn't sure if she'd imagined it, but it seemed as though there was perhaps a little give. Sighing, she stood up and saved her strength for what she was sure to come.

"Elise, are you ok? What should I do?" Grace wailed.

"Listen Grace. No matter what happens, you have to be strong and stay silent. Do you understand? Do NOT draw attention to yourself! In fact, if you can reach it, go sit in that corner on the mattress and face the wall when this starts."

"Elise!" Grace wailed even louder. "What are they going to do?"

"I don't know but it's best if you don't see it, trust me. You'll be ok as long as you do what I tell you."

Grace once more tilted her chin up and said, "If you can go through this because of me, the least I can do is not cower in the corner. Elise… look at me when they…. when they…." She couldn't finish the thought. "I'll be there for you and I won't forget what you are doing for me. Ever."

Tears were streaming down Grace's face, but Elise had never been more proud of her. She realized that like many other people in Grace's life, Elise had been treating her with kid gloves, treating her as if she needed a babysitter, someone to shelter her, and not as an independent woman who could make her own choices. She berated herself for treating Grace in the same manner that Harold had when he'd taken away the choice from her and left her life completely.

"Grace, I'm honored to call you a friend." Grace nodded through her tears and then sat with her back to the wall and facing Elise, both of them waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They didn't have much longer to wait, the door opened once more and the blond man returned, wearing long sleeves, an old pair of jeans and a plastic apron. Inside, Elise began to shake, but she thrust her chin forward and looked the asshole in the eyes.

"Aw… does the poor baby boy not want to get his clothes all dirty?" She said in as condescending a voice as she could muster.

"Ah. Once more you demonstrate that I must teach you manners, little one."

"You and what Army?" Elise spat back.

"It will not take an Army to make you tell me what I want, my dear, only these."

He held up a black envelope and then proceeded to dump its contents on the small, wheeled table. All manner of sharp, shiny instruments fell out and Elise blanched, but didn't make a sound.

"Ah, I see that I now have your attention my dear. Now, tell me. Where is the man you know as Mr. Finch?"

"I have no idea. Perhaps he's off in some tree in Central Park?"

The man frowned at her and said, "That is not the answer I was hoping to hear from you." Without warning, the man punched her in the stomach and Elise doubled over in pain, gasping for breath. The man looked down at his knuckles dispassionately. "You have disappointed me. When I am disappointed I tend to lash out at the source of my disappointment. You would do well to remember that. Now, once more I ask you, Where is Mr. Finch?"

"In the library reading books I suppose." The expected blow fell in just the same place as before.

During one of the discussions they had once had, John told her what it was like to be interrogated and what he'd been taught about how to deal with it. 'Everyone has a breaking point Elise. The trick is to stay in control of the situation even after you've reached yours. From the very beginning, you need to tell stories that are plausible and occasionally throw in a bit of truth. Then when you break and start to tell them the truth, they won't realize it.' The thought of John made her ache to be with him and while she could still tolerate the pain of the blows, the thought of never seeing him again was too much and she pushed him out of her mind.

"Where is Mr. Finch?" The question came over and over again as did the blows to her mid-section. At one point, Elise moaned, she doubled over and she was barely able to straighten up again.

"Why do you protect this man? He is nothing to you." Her interrogator said to her.

"He makes nice tea." Elise said in a voice barely above a whisper. She wasn't sure how many more blows she could take before she passed out. The next one never came though. She looked up to see him staring at her.

"I can see that you will need a different type of persuasion." He picked up a small knife from the table. He reached up and removed her sweater from over her head and left it hanging down over her hands. Elise felt so exposed. She had to hold back the shiver of fear when she looked into the man's eyes. "I DO hate to mar the skin of a woman as beautiful as you little one, but I want an answer from you."

"Aw, you like me! Maybe we should go out sometime." Elise's voice was dripping with sarcasm until he made the first slice across her arm. She hissed with the pain but that was it. She _wanted_ to scream, kick, yell… just hurt someone, but she knew she'd need her strength to get through this.

"Where is the Machine?" The question changed along with the consequences every time she didn't tell him what he wanted to hear.

"In the factory?" He sliced her arm parallel to the first cut. "On the train?" Slice. "In Nevada?" Slice. This time Elise groaned. Out of the corner of her eye, Elise saw Grace open her mouth to speak and Elise widened her eyes at her and Grace shut her mouth. "In a secret storage silo?" The man continued to cut down her forearm and Elise could feel the blood running down her arm. Eventually, it started dripping off her elbow onto the floor. Over on the mattress, she could hear Grace trying to hide her retching. When he started on her other arm, Elise started screaming each time he made a slice. It felt like someone was holding her arm into the middle of a fire. After four more cuts to the arm, she mercifully passed out.

She must not have been out for very long. She felt her arms being lowered but she was too out of it to care or take advantage of the fact that she was free. She was unceremoniously dumped onto the mattress and she screamed when her arms touched the rough material. She felt the mattress dip and then Grace's soft cool hands gently lifted her arms up and place them in Grace's lap. Still not quite conscious, Elise thought she heard the ripping of material and then she passed out as she felt someone wrapping her arms up tightly.

The next time she came to, it was to Grace yelling, "No! Leave her alone! She doesn't know what you want!" One of her arms was being held by a small hand and the other wrist was being engulfed in a large meaty fist. Elise yelled as the tug of war pulled on her cut up arms. Immediately, the smaller hand let go and Elise realized she was once again being strung up by the chain in the ceiling. Inwardly she groaned because she wasn't sure this time how long she would be able to hold out. This time, when the man entered, he nodded to the other man in the room who started to strip off her clothes. Elise's blood ran cold and Grace's eyes became as wide as saucers.

"NO!" Grace yelled out. "You can't! She doesn't know anything!"

"Quiet pullet. Your turn will come soon enough." Elise lashed out with her legs but he must have been watching for it because he jumped back before she could connect. "So, you don't want to hear that your friend and I will also be getting acquainted? Hm… very interesting." Silently, Elise cursed herself for giving the man another tool to hurt her with.

Elise saw the man who had stripped off her clothes, looking at her and then touching the crotch of his pants. She recognized him from earlier at the safe house. "What are YOU looking at Jackie? You lost your girlfriend Tommy?"

'Jackie' lunged at her and before Elise could move away, he'd punched her in the face and she felt her lip split. Immediately, her interrogator lashed out with a whip he'd had under his apron and cracked it against the other man's hand.

"Hands off her for now! Get out of here!" He waited until 'Jackie' shuffled out of the room before he turned his attention back to Elise.

"Ah, now where were we? Yes. We were about to have another conversation. It seems you were too anxious to end our last one. It's always difficult to gage just how much a person can stand that first time. Perhaps we will go slower, yes?"

"That's not what your mama said the other night!" Elise mustered up enough bravado to cover the fact that she was terrified. Immediately, the man's fist connected with her eye and she felt blood dripping down her cheek. Bracing herself once more for the pain, Elise decided to take Grace up on her offer. She found the woman's eyes and focused on them.

"Where is the Machine?" Came the question again.

"In some locked up room somewhere."

"Where? Don't make me ask you again." The man picked up a small needle and tapped it against his hand.

"Um… in a building." Without warning, the man reached up and pulled her hand down as far as it would go. He then took her middle finger and slowly inserted the needle under her fingernail. Elise screamed with the pain and she saw the tears gather in Grace's eyes but as she promised, they never wavered from Elise's.

"Where is Mr. Finch?" This time, he didn't wait for her answer but removed a long black whip from a pocket inside his apron and walking behind her, he cracked the whip on her back. "Where is Finch?" He asked again.

When the whip sliced through the skin on her back, Elise's body jumped and she fought against the chains. "He's in the city somewhere." She gasped out.

"Where? Where in the city?" Crack! Elise jumped as the whip sliced through the skin on the back of her thighs.

"He's with Mr. Crane, buying new computer software." Once more the man grabbed her hand and tears sprang to Elise's eyes as she screamed with the pain of a new needle under a fingernail. Grace still held her eyes but both of them had tears streaming down their cheeks now.

"Where is Mr. Finch?" The man asked her again in a calm, dead voice.

"He has a place on 5th avenue. The penthouse." Once more the whip struck out, and Elise screamed as she felt it split open the skin on her back.

"Why do you only give me half answers? You know what will happen. Now, what is his address and do not lie to me or it will go badly for you."

"562 5th avenue." Elise said reluctantly. She prayed that the pain would end quickly.

"Now, see that wasn't so hard was it? I will have my associates check out the address and you had better not be lying." The man left the room but this time, he left Elise hanging there in chains.

Grace quickly scrambled off the mattress and the chain allowed her to just reach Elise.

"Oh God Elise!" Grace cried when she saw Elise's back running with blood. She removed the rest of the tank cami from under her shirt that she'd torn up to make bandages for Elise's arms. She tried to gently wipe off the blood but more just welled up in its place. "I can't stop the bleeding Elise. What should I do? What should I do?"

In a faint voice Elise mumbled, "Doesna matter….will be back…lied to him."

"Oh Elise, WHY? Just tell him what he wants!"

"Can't….he's my…friend."

"Oh! You stubborn woman!" Grace threw her arms around Elise and stood there, hugging her, trying to give her comfort and strength. Grace couldn't believe that she was part of this nightmare. She couldn't imagine that all of this was actually happening to _her_ but she knew it would have been much worse if she didn't have Elise.

"Shall I put your clothes back on you?" Grace asked.

"N…minute…wait 'til stops.."

Just then, the door opened and Grace heard Elise moan under her breath but then watched as she stood up straighter. Grace released Elise and stood next to her, prepared, just like Elise, to face whatever was coming. Expecting to see the blond man coming back in, Grace let out a breath when she saw it was that terrible man, the one Elise called 'Jackie'. He was carrying a tray that had a bottle of water and a sandwich.

"This is for you, Red. Boss said none for that bitch until he's sure she told him the truth." As 'Jackie' set the tray down near the bed, he leered at Elise, chained up and bleeding, wearing just her lingerie.

Grace stood in front of Elise, blocking his view and she almost gagged when he chuckled and said, "Looks like the Boss did her _real_ good. Can't wait for our turn." He noticed Grace blanch and laughed harder. "Eat up Red. You're gonna need your strength. I'll be seein' you." He continued to laugh as he walked out the door.

"Help me put my clothes on?" Elise whispered. "Then you go eat."

"I will but then we'll both eat." Grace pulled Elise's blue sweater gently down her arms, trying not to dislodge the bandages on her arm. Grace was so dismayed to see that Elise's beautiful sweater was going to be covered in blood and ruined. Elise gasped as the sweater brushed against the lash marks on her back. Then Grace leaned down and pulled Elise's pants up her legs and then walked over to the mattress with chains rattling to get the food. Elise kept her head bowed down hoping Grace wouldn't see the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Here take a bite." Grace said holding the sandwich up to Elise's mouth.

"No, I'm not hungry. You eat it Grace."

"Elise…." Grace said in a warning tone of voice. Elise brought her head up and smiled at Grace. She was so proud of how Grace had handled herself during all this. It was just too bad that it had taken an episode like this to get Grace to come out of her shell and assert herself.

"Listen to you… telling me what to do." Elise chuckled, but winced as the pain lanced through her body. "But really, I'm not hungry and I'm afraid I'll just throw it up….later."

"Well for goodness sakes! At least drink some water. It might not be as good as your tea but…" Grace smiled and they both laughed.

"Oh! Stop it Grace!" Elise giggled. "You're killing me!" Grace just smiled and held the bottle up to Elise's mouth so that she could drink.

When she'd had several sips, Elise suggested that Grace go sit down. "I'm going to try and catch a few Zzzs." She explained. Grace nodded and walked towards the mattress.

"Um, Elise, would you… would you mind closing your eyes again until I tell you?" Grace said embarrassed.

Elise sighed inwardly at Grace's shyness but closed her eyes as asked while Grace used the pot by the bed.

"I hope they empty this soon." Grace said. "It's beginning to smell terrible. Ok, you can look now."

"Just get some rest Grace." Elise closed her eyes and tried to relax her body and forget all the pain just for a few minutes. Suddenly her head snapped up and her eyes took on a fierce look. Something Grace said had her thinking, hard. She once more lowered her head but the rest she was craving took a backseat to the plans her mind was churning over. Elise also took turns resting and hanging from the chains with all her weight.

Several hours later, Grace was in the process of holding the bottle to Elise's lips when the blond man returned, his face dark with fury.

"So, you think to lie to me little one? That I would not find out? And you pullet, I thought I left instructions that you were not to share any of your food!"

"I'm not. I'm sharing my water." Grace spoke belligerently, her chin up.

"You think to peck at me pullet!" The man roared. "Jack! Get in here, NOW!"  
When the larger man appeared, he yelled at him to take down the little one and replace her with the other.

"NO!" Elise yelled. "She doesn't know what you want, I do. Let her be!"

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet, I just think you both need a different type of persuasion."

Elise fought and kicked and connected until the blond man had Grace up and had a knife to her throat.

"Enough!" He dragged Grace over to the chain and strung her up. Meanwhile, 'Jackie' chained Elise back to the wall. "Get out now. I'll call you when I'm done here."  
'Jackie' grunted and frowned in disappointment but left as instructed.

"So, you wish to show me how tough you are pullet? I'm not convinced that you don't know what I want and even if you don't, perhaps your friend will tell me what I want to know in exchange for me going easy on you. Now, you know what I want to know. Where is Mr. Finch?"

Grace cringed but answered, "I have no idea who Mr. Finch is and that's the truth." She gasped as the man slapped her on the cheek. Tears sprang to her eyes and she looked at Elise. Elise narrowed her eyes and held Grace's.

"Where is the Machine? Why do you make me ask you these questions over and over?"

Grace felt like crying, knowing what was coming, but Elise had endured much worse to save this friend the man kept asking about so Grace felt that she could do no less. "I have no idea what you're talking about and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." She earned a punch in the face for her words and the tears began to flow freely.

"Stop! She doesn't know!" Elise yelled and tried to lunge at the man. Seeing poor Grace being hurt was almost more than she could bear. Elise could see that she was trying to be brave but the fact that Grace HAD to endure this in the first place had Elise seeing red and almost crying in shame that she hadn't been able to protect her from this as she'd promised Harold she would.

"So, you are finally willing to tell me what I wish to know?" Behind the man, Elise could see Grace shaking her head at her. The man saw Elise looking over his shoulder while she remained silent. His eyes took on a frightening look and he swung around and grabbed a knife off of the small table, advancing towards Grace.

Realizing he would be distracted but only for a moment, Elise knew it was time to put her only play into action. She scrambled over the mattress and grabbed the pot that they had been using as a latrine. "Hey! You! Leave her alone!" She hauled off as best she could with her shoulders pulling open the lashes on her back and threw it directly at the man. Unfortunately, Elise's aim was not quite as good as she'd hoped and it didn't hit the man in the head, knocking him out as she'd hoped. Instead it bounced off his side but at least covering him with offal.

Yelling in rage, the man closed the distance between himself and Elise. "You dare to try and hurt me!" He screamed at her and then he hauled off and punched her in the head so hard, Elise dropped to the mattress. "You'll pay for this!" he spoke ominously and stormed out of the room.

It took Elise a minute or two to get off the mattress but she went to Grace who was silently weeping. Elise put her arms around Grace and slowly, Grace's shoulders stopped shaking with sobs of relief as they were replaced by the quaking of suppressed laughter.

"I know I shouldn't be laughing." Grace managed to get out between giggles. "But did you see the look on his face! Wait… now we have a name for him… shit face!" Both she and Elise couldn't help but howl with laughter and if the laughter had a slightly hysterical edge to it, neither of them remarked on it.

"Grace, this is probably not going to go well for us." Elise finally said when they stopped giggling. "I feel I owe it to you to be honest."

Grace nodded. "I know. I appreciate it. I'm sorry you won't get to see Detective Stills one last time, Elise. I'm sorry you are in this because of me."

"Grace, there's something I have to tell you, Harold…." Elise never had the chance to finish what she was going to say. The blond man came back wearing new clothes and after having obviously showered. Elise noted that this time both 'Jackie' and Tommy were with him.

"String her up. Now." Instead of yelling, the blond man spoke in a deadly quiet voice that chilled Elise more than his shouting had. It was a matter of moments before Elise and Grace had been switched and Elise's back was once more bared. For once Elise didn't fight it. She would rather have had herself up there than Grace, even if it was just to buy time against the inevitable. Perhaps, just perhaps, Harold would be able to find Grace before she was hurt too badly… perhaps… well, whatever she could do with her remaining time, Elise vowed to help Grace in whatever way she could.

As the man picked up the whip once more, Elise finally allowed her thoughts to drift back to John. Her wonderful, kind, loving John. A man who despite being damaged by what he'd been told to do, still was able to remain compassionate and caring. The man who had been able to accept her, as damaged as she herself was. While she longed to see him one last time, she was glad that John wasn't here to see her like this. It would hurt him beyond imagining and she hoped that when they were done with her, they'd dispose of her body somewhere that he'd never find it. The whip began slashing her back open again and while she screamed, her mind went over all of the times that she and John had had together. She wished that she'd told him sooner how she'd felt about him. They could have had more time together. Still, she was grateful for the time that they DID have… for him showing her that… Suddenly her musings stopped as she felt the chain give just slightly. Maybe she was imagining it. With the next blow, Elise leaned into the chain, letting it take her weight and sure enough, she felt the slight give in the chain. Fighting the relief that unconsciousness would bring, Elise endured several more lashes before 'shit face', she smiled to herself as she called him that in her mind, until 'shit face' stopped.

"You can have them but do not hurt them so badly that they will be of no use to me. I'm going to go and get the others." 'Shit-face' dropped the whip and stalked out of the room, leaving 'Jackie' and Tommy behind.

Tommy quickly pounced on Grace and began ripping at her clothing. Grace started screaming but Elise's view was blocked when 'Jackie' stood in front of her and grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed.

"I'll break this bitch in for ya Tommy and then we can switch." He laughed evilly. As he shifted, Elise caught a glimpse of Grace fighting Tommy who was half on top of her and trying to pull Grace's pants down. Elise began yanking on the chain above her head wildly. She could NOT let this happen!

"It's no use bitch. I'm gonna give it to ya anyway, you might as well enjoy it! Listen to yer friend. Sounds like she's enjoying what Tommy's giving her." He reached down and yanked Elise's pants down and then he started on his own. Elise became more frantic in her efforts to loosen the chain from above. And then, without warning, the moment she'd been waiting for happened. The chain sprang free from above and actually hit 'Jackie' in the face as it fell down.

"Ow! You're gonna get it now!" He screamed, holding his bloody nose, tears streaming from his eyes. Elise however wasted no time and darted behind him, wrapping the chain still connecting her two wrists around his neck and tightening it. 'Jackie's' hands came up to his throat as he dug his fingers in, trying to dislodge the chain. Elise simply drew it tighter with whatever remaining strength she had and wrapped her legs around his waist so that he wouldn't be able to dislodge her. Her body was screaming in pain but she held on for all she was worth as his attempts to get free gradually weakened. She tried not to be distracted by Grace's crying and screaming, but she found herself willing this asshole to finally go ahead and die! A moment later, he collapsed under her and she sprang free and rushed over to drag Tommy off of Grace. He must have heard her coming though because he ducked under the chain she tried wrapping around his neck and reached for his pants, coming back up with a gun. Elise tried to jump out of the way, but her broken body just wouldn't move fast enough and she felt a bullet enter her leg. Tommy then made the mistake of checking to see what he'd hit. Once more, Elise swung the chain, this time connecting with his temple and he dropped like a stone.

Panting, Elise sucked in air and approached Grace who was lying on the mattress. She'd made no attempt to cover herself or pull up her pants. She was just lying there with a glazed look in her eyes. "Grace? Grace, sweetie. Are you alright?" Elise asked softly, kneeling down beside her. She attempted to take Grace's hand in hers but Grace snatched it away. Elise's heart broke and she started crying. "Grace. Grace, he's dead. He won't ever hurt you again. I took care of him for you. Grace honey, speak to me."

"His…hands….on me… _inside me_…." She said in a voice barely above a whisper. Elise scooped Grace up as best she could and rocked her for a second.

"I'm so sorry Grace. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Elise repeated over and over. "I tried to get to you before he raped you.. I'm so sorry…I…."

Grace's frightened eyes fixed on Elise's tear-filled ones. "He… he raped me?" She barely spoke.

"I don't know, did he?" Elise asked puzzled.

"_His hands_…._on me_… _in me. Not the …the other…"_ She stopped speaking and her eyes went back to that glazed, far-away look.

Realizing they didn't have long before someone came to see what the gunshots were about, Elise lay Grace gently back down for a second and crawled over to 'Jackie' she reached into the pockets of the pants that were still down around his ankles and extracted a key. She scrambled over to unlock both her chains and Grace's.

She kept her ears open and listening for the others, the ones that had kidnapped them and that she knew must be out there still, to show up. Taking out one guy had been unbelievably hard for Elise. Something she'd never had a problem doing had become a monumental task because of her injuries. The beatings had left her bruised and battered all over. It hurt to even take a breath, had to be some broken ribs there she thought.

Her back was another story. The blows from the very thin whip had left their mark. Blood seeped through her sweater, causing it to stick to the welts. Her arms were a dull ache, but not as bad as they could have been if Grace hadn't taken care of her. The bleeding had stopped but she was worried that blocking the blows from the piece of shit that was now lying on the floor had re-opened some of them.

But it was the gunshot wound in her leg that worried her the most. She had to get Grace away from here to meet John and she was worried she wasn't going to be able to get herself to move. She flexed her hands**. **They worked, but the pain from the needles under her nails was going to last for a long time. She vowed it wouldn't stop her from using her fists when and where she needed to.

Turning the other guy, Tommy, over Elise felt his pockets until she found the ubiquitous cell phone. Quickly dialing John's number, she hoped he'd answer it since he wouldn't know the number. After ringing five times but still no answer, Elise almost gave up hope. 'Answer the damn phone Reese! Damn it! Answer it!' Elise muttered through clenched teeth. A whimper escaped her as it rang a sixth time..."John, please, please answer...it's me...I need you." Her thoughts trailed off. She knew she was almost at her limit. Her ability to cope was getting very thin and she was so tired...so tired of hurting...so tired of fighting. But then she glanced at Grace...who was almost catatonic. She knew she had to hang on for her. As the phone rang for the eighth time, Elise clenched the phone and willed John to answer it.

"Hello?..." Elise almost dropped the phone when she heard his voice. HIS VOICE. HER JOHN. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She swallowed hard, wet her lips and tried again "John?" she whispered.

"Elise?" Hearing him say her name brought tears to her eyes. Taking a deep breath she said, "John we're ok, come and get us. Track the GPS in this phone. I don't know where we are. I think we're on the 3rd or 4th floor of some warehouse building." Elise calmly gave nothing but pertinent info...she didn't know how long she had to talk to him. 'Shit face' and the other goons would be looking for their 'friend' who was very dead on the floor in front of her.

"We're coming for you baby." John spoke fiercely. "Just hang on and get to the ground floor ok? I love you. "

"I love you too, John. Please hurry." She snapped the phone closed, at peace now. Despite whatever might happen, she'd at least gotten to tell him that one more time. Pulling Grace to her feet, Elise took a hold of her hand and they made their way out of the room - to freedom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

John was pacing back and forth in the library, his mind in turmoil. Two days…two days since he'd lost the trail of Elise and Grace. He tried everything he could think of, contacted everyone he knew that might be able to help him. He'd even asked Joan to keep a lookout for the two women and promised a "finder's fee" to anyone who was able to give him information about where they were. Despite all this, he'd come up empty handed. Each night he roamed the city, visiting the worst places he could think of in search of Elise and Grace. He ended up with many bruises and a few cuts but left behind a wake of destruction so wide that Carter said she was having a hard time covering up his involvement. Still, he didn't care. All he cared about was getting Elise back. He'd promised her he'd always come for her but he was having an incredibly hard time keeping that promise. Then in the morning, he'd go to ground for a few hours' sleep and be right back at it, looking…constantly on the prowl for news about the location where Elise and Grace were being held.

Harold wasn't much better off. John had rarely seen the man at less than his best, but now, his clothes were disheveled, his face scruffy with two days' worth of stubble and his eyes were red-rimmed from staring at computer screens for so long. John knew neither of them could keep this up for much longer, but neither would they admit defeat, not to each other and definitely not to themselves.

"Harold, maybe you should…" the words he was about to say died aborning when he saw the haunted look in Harold's eyes as he swung them briefly away from the computer screen and then back again. Little did he know, his own eyes held the same look. Sighing, John went over and poured himself and Harold the "thousandth" cup of coffee in two days and he reached into his pocket and removed the Tums that they'd both need afterwards as the strong coffee ate away at their empty stomachs.

Without warning, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It took him a second to reach the phone, in his exhaustion, he was all thumbs. He looked at the caller ID and did not recognize the number. Staring at the number, his brain just couldn't process what he should do next. The phone continued to ring and John just held it in his hand, finally looking up at Harold for guidance.

"Answer the phone Mr. Reese and stop that infernal ringing! I can't concentrate here!" Harold knew he was being short with John but at this point, he was beyond caring.

"Hello?..." John answered hesitantly.

_"John?" _ His knees buckled and he sat down heavily in a chair upon hearing that voice… that beloved voice.

"Elise?" He heard himself say as if from the end of a long, dark tunnel. When she said that she and Grace were ok, all sound came rushing and roaring back into his head at once. He listened as she described where they were and motioned wildly at Harold to get his attention but it was unnecessary. At the first mention of Elise's name, Harold had begun to frantically trace the call coming into John's phone.

"We're coming for you baby." John spoke fiercely into the phone. He wanted her to know that he was trying to keep his promise to her, HAD been trying to keep his promise all along. "Just hang on and get to the ground floor ok? I love you. " It suddenly seemed the most important thing he ever had to say in his life…. I love you…. and when she replied with the same, he closed his eyes and prayed that it would not be the last time he heard those words from her. Words that had opened up his soul, shone light on the dark inside and made him a better man in a matter of seconds.

Hanging up the phone, he turned to Harold and said, "Let's go get them and bring them home, my friend."

****************************************

Grabbing Grace by the arm and pulling her along, Elise ran as fast as her injured leg would take her. They had to get out of here now! They hadn't gotten far before the bodies of Tommy and 'Jackie' had been discovered. The remaining men had reached the point that nothing was going to stop them from taking their anger and frustration out on Elise and Grace. The men knew they weren't going to get paid unless both women were in their possession and talking and so far, that hadn't happened and if they succeeded in escaping they might NEVER be paid and their safety might be at risk as thwarted at every turn, did not sit well with any of them and they were angry with their male pride was being called into question. At this point it didn't matter WHO was paying or HOW much, they would have their revenge.

Panting with exertion and pain, Elise crouched down behind the pallets and pulled Grace down with her. Sliding down until she was sitting on the ground, Elise stretched out her legs as best she could. Her right leg was bleeding profusely from the gunshot, leaving an easy trail to follow. She knew she had to bandage it up enough to stop or at least slow down the bleeding to keep them from being followed and to keep from bleeding to death.

Grace was almost catatonic with the shock of what had just happened. Her eyes were wide open and unblinking. She was an artist, she lived in beauty and created beauty, not the cold harsh world she had been exposed to in the last several days: hateful men who punched and pushed her around, who manhandled her like no man had ever touched her. Her arms were covered in bruises from their iron grip when she was being transported from one location to another. She never walked fast enough to suit them. Tripping and falling were not allowed as she found out the hard way. She had finally locked herself away from all the ugliness. She had to so she could survive. At this point, she would do whatever Elise demanded of her but she did nothing on her own.

Getting Grace to the EZ was not going to be easy. Between being hobbled by her leg, weak from the treatment she'd received from the interrogation, and trying to keep Grace moving, Elise was making little progress. She was getting light headed from blood loss and her vision was blurring. Barely able to keep upright, Elise staggered to the elevator to get down to the bottom floor and safety.

The sound of the thugs following the trail of her blood, spurred Elise on toward the elevator. Pushing the button she was relieved to see the doors open immediately. Shoving Grace into the elevator she reached around and hit the button for the ground floor.

"John will be waiting for you at the bottom, go with him, he'll protect you." As the doors began to slide shut, Grace became aware that Elise was not joining her.

"Elise, what are you doing? Aren't you coming with me?" Grace broke momentarily through the catatonic state she'd been in.

"I'll be down as soon as I can. I've got to hold these assholes off long enough to get you to John! Now go! I've got work to do here, I don't need to worry about you anymore!" Elise yelled. Turning around and leaning against the elevator door, Elise took a deep breath and waited for the thugs to show up. As they approached they saw she was alone. Since there were five of them and only one of her, they felt confident they were going to get their revenge. There was no sign of blond 'shit face'. Remembering the blows she'd struck while fighting them earlier they were all wary of her hands, feet, elbows and knees.

Pushing off the elevator doors to stand straight, Elise clenched her jaws to keep from moaning the minute she put weight on her wounded leg. Flexing her hands, she pasted a smart ass smirk on her face and took her time looking each one of them in the eyes.

"Well GIRLS what are you waiting for? Let's get this party started." Being called GIRLS in that tone of voice had the desired effect. They all rushed her at once, without a plan on how to handle her. Using her hands, feet and elbows she laid down some devastating blows. Her small size worked in her favor when they threw roundhouse punches that sailed over her head, allowing her prime opportunities to rain blow after blow to the rib cages and a couple of solar plexus shots that dropped two of the five thugs in quick succession. The other three stepped back for a moment to re-evaluate their prey.

One of them noticed that she was actually only standing on one leg and there was blood pooling at the bottom of her other leg. Looking at her face, her paleness could be seen by anybody, but the raised eyebrow over those dark blue eyes showed no backing down. Motioning to one of the other guys, the one who'd noticed her paleness, stepped up and kicked out the leg she was standing on. Unable to support her weight on her injured leg, Elise went down. Immediately the three took advantage of the moment and began to take turns raining blows down on Elise. She blocked as many as she could with her arms but enough blows were getting through that she was fighting unconsciousness. One final blow from the largest man sent her over the edge into blackness.

Down on the ground floor John was pacing back and forth waiting for Elise and Grace. How did everything fall apart so fast? Grace had been in a safe house with Elise to protect her. He had been able to 'pry' info out of the guy that Elise had taken been down in the safe house. They'd yet to find out who was behind Grace's kidnapping, but they knew that someone had discovered Grace as someone that the creator of the machine had been involved with. The one thing that it appeared they didn't know was that Grace thought Harold was dead. That had been their secret weapon. But now everything had gone to hell when Grace and Elise had been taken. Pacing up and down once more, John wanted to rush up the stairs and find Elise but he was worried that he'd miss her coming down in the elevator.

He and Harold had argued all the way over here about whether to tell Grace that Harold was alive. John felt for her own safety that she should know, so she would fully understand the danger she was in. Harold was just as adamant that she NOT be told because he didn't want her to hate him for the decision he'd made about her protection without consulting her.

Soon it would be a moot point when the elevator door opened. Hearing the 'ding' of the elevator both he and Harold turned toward it, waiting for the doors to open. When they finally did both men were shocked beyond belief.

Grace stood there, with her hair messed up, her clothes torn and dirty, her bottom lip swollen and there was a cut on her left cheek. Standing there, she looked glassy eyed and kept mumbling something. John was the first to react and stepped into the elevator toward Grace. As he approached, she shied away from him with a whimper. Talking quietly and slowly, John used that magic voice of his to calm her and to convince her to come with him out of the elevator. As he took her arm to lead her out, he kept trying to understand what she was mumbling. He wanted to ask where Elise was but was worried about Grace's obviously fragile mental state. He didn't want to rattle her any more than she already was.

All of a sudden he understood her ramblings, "She wouldn't come with me. She left me alone. She said she'd never leave me but she did. I told her I wouldn't leave her but I did. She stayed with the bad men." Grace repeated over and over.

Fighting his own rising panic, John quietly asked Grace where Elise was. Turning a blank look to John she just kept repeating over and over, "She wouldn't come with me. She left me alone. She said she'd never leave me but she did. I told her I wouldn't leave her but I did. She stayed with the bad men." Looking up at the ceiling John knew where Elise was. He knew she must have pushed Grace out of harm's way and stood guard over the elevator doors long enough to get Grace to safety. He knew all this because he knew that Elise would never let harm come to another person if she could prevent it. Handing Grace over to Harold, who was speechless himself, John looked around for the stairs, found them and took off at a dead run up to the 4th floor where he knew he would find Elise.

Grace looked at Harold with no recognition. She was still in too much shock to notice much of her surroundings. "Where is Elise? Why did she leave me alone? I'm scared. Where's Elise?" Grace said looking at Harold. Recovering from his own shock at her appearance, Harold was relieved that she didn't seem to recognize him. He took her arm, patted her hand and slowly walked her to the car.

"Don't worry, John will find Elise and bring her to you. It will be ok." Repeating this over and over, Harold tried to believe his own words. Looking at Grace's condition, he was extremely worried about Elise. At the same time, his heart was pounding. He hadn't been this near Grace since his 'death' and the fact that he was now touching _her_, his beloved Grace, made him feel like he could take on the world.

Running up the flight of stairs, John's heart was pounding in his chest. Not from the exertions of climbing but from the horror that his mind could not erase, the idea that he might be too late to save Elise. _Just like he'd been too late to save Jessica._ His feet became leaden even as his legs pumped to go up the next flight of stairs. He could NOT lose Elise. He WOULD not lose Elise. She was a part of him, she held his heart in her hands. They were two parts of the same soul. He could not form a coherent thought when faced with his life without her in it.

Reaching the 4th floor he grabbed the door and threw it open. The five thugs were standing off to one side in a group talking and turned to see who had come from the stairs. John didn't even see them. All he saw was the crumpled form of Elise on the floor in front of the elevator. He recognized that light blue sweater that he'd bought for her and loved seeing her in because it matched her eyes perfectly. Her long dark hair covered her face. From where he was he couldn't even tell if she was breathing or not and his heart ceased to beat for a moment.

Turning his eyes to the group of men, something clicked inside of him and he felt the long forgotten feelings of the deadly assassin rise up in him with a beastly roar. He could hear his own breathing and nothing else. His hands ached to cause pain, lots of pain and then the oblivion of death. His mind shut down and his eyes had tunnel vision with only the five men in his sight. They were dead already, they just didn't know it yet.

One of the men poked another and they advanced towards John, their confidence at taking the woman down, making them careless. If they had been paying attention, they would have seen their death approaching them.

John could easily have taken his gun out from behind his back and shot them all in a matter of seconds, but he wanted to inflict the maximum amount of pain before they died. He wanted to get revenge for what they had done to Grace and what they..had..done to Elise. No, he wouldn't allow himself to think that. As soon as the first guy reached him, John kicked out at the man's knee cap, shattering it and the guy collapsed on the floor, screaming in pain. John had just enough time to kick him in the head, silencing him before the next one approached. John just grabbed the arm of the next guy, pulled it towards him and twisted, breaking the man's elbow. The man's scream of pain was cut off when John lashed out with the palm of his hand with such force, it drove the man's broken rib cage into his heart, killing him. The third guy was taken down quicker than John wanted by a blow to the head but he also noted that the guy was covered with cuts and blood, no doubt from his fight with Elise. The two remaining thugs backed off at this point, reassessing the danger that John presented but it wouldn't have mattered if they had turned and run at that point, John WOULD have his revenge.

"So you like to beat and torture women do you?" He spat out. "Well let's see how you enjoy being on the receiving end." John closed in and began raining blows on them, connecting over and over. The grunts of pain gradually diminished as first one man went down and then the other, broken in too many places to count. Only then did he take his weapon out from behind his back and shoot them, assuring himself that they would never again harm another living person.

Standing over the body of the last man, John leaned down and wiped his hands on their clothes. Straightening up, he wiped the sweat and blood off of his own face and felt the darkness inside of him receding. His only concern now was for Elise. Looking up for a moment he closed his eyes, trying to brace himself for what he knew he would find when he went over to Elise's body. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and exhaled, slowly turning his head to where her body still lay. She seemed so tiny. Nothing like the human dynamo she was. She had always been larger than life...and now, with no life in her, she seemed so small, so small and broken.

Stepping over the bodies John forced himself to walk over and crouch down by Elise. Brushing her hair back from her face, his heart almost burst out of his chest. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he looked at her beautiful face so badly beaten. One eye almost swollen shut, blood at the side of her mouth from her busted lip, dried blood over her ear and a cut under her chin. Tucking that one strand behind her ear almost undid him completely, until he heard her say his name.

She was alive! Elise was alive! Gathering her up into his arms, John buried his face in her neck and wept. Calling her name over and over he almost missed her finally answering him. "John...I knew you'd come for me." She spoke barely above a whisper.

"Always Elise...always and forever." He choked out.

Pushing the button for the elevator, John held her close, marveling as always at how light she was. He almost chuckled, thinking such a little package can sure pack a helluva punch! That thought sobered him immediately, knowing that was probably the reason she was beaten so badly, because she DID fight back. As the doors opened John walked into the elevator and turned around facing the warehouse. Seeing the dead bodies of the men he'd just killed with his bare hands, he looked down at his Elise, and felt no remorse.

Pushing the button for the ground floor he waited for the doors to close and take them away from this hell. The ride down in the elevator, with Elise in his arms, seemed to take forever. Every moment he and Elise had shared played over and over in his mind. He remembered with great detail the first moment he'd seen her. The smell of burning tires as she skid the car to a halt between him and the car bearing down on him. Hearing her scream at him to jump in and diving through the window as she floored the accelerator. The loud pop! pop! pop! of a silencer hitting its target as she drove with one hand and shot with the other. His first view of her was with his head in her lap and his feet hanging out the window he'd just dove through. It was an auspicious beginning to say the least.

As the elevator slowed to a stop, John held Elise closer to his chest and leaned down and whispered to the unconscious Elise, "I've got you, and I'm never letting you go...ever."

Harold was standing near his car with Grace sitting in the passenger seat. She was still in a state of shock and had not recognized him yet, for which he was truly thankful. There was too much to explain, too much to apologize for to start now. Quiet, peace and calm was the atmosphere he needed to come clean to Grace. His eyes feasted on her, having her so close after so many years. He'd seen her from afar but nowhere near this close since he'd 'died'. He saw the exhaustion in the droop of her shoulders, the pain from the many bruises he could see on her arms and her face, her dear, beautiful face. And it was all for nothing! NOTHING! He had lost these years of being with her, years that he could never recover and for what? She wasn't safe! She never had been! He'd needed her all that time and it seemed she needed him. 'How could I have been so stupid?' All he could do right now was stand beside the car and pat her shoulder to try and keep her calm while they waited for John and Elise.

Hearing the elevator ding announcing its arrival to the ground floor, Harold walked back to the door in time to see John stepping out with Elise, limp, in his arms. He was almost afraid to look at John's face, afraid of what he would see written there. But forcing himself to look he was relieved to see John looking at him nodding.

"She's alive, but barely. She needs help and needs it now. More than your hospital bed in the library. She needs a doctor. Where can I...where can _we_ take her?" John ended in a whisper.

Harold motioned for John to get into the backseat of his car with Elise. He tucked Grace into the front seat and put her seatbelt on her. Walking around the back of the car, Harold looked back at the warehouse, wondering about the men that had taken Grace and Elise.

Seeing Harold look back, John said quietly from the car, "They're dead. All of them. They won't hurt any more women ever again...and it was not a pleasant death, of that I can assure you." With that he reached over and shut the car door.

Climbing into the front seat, Harold looked over at Grace. She seemed so shrunken, so beaten, so lost. His heart broke knowing that everything she had been through, his 'death', her time alone and now this, was all because of him and his Machine. Had it been worth it? The people closest to him were either dead or hurt. Had he, in his own egotistical way, thought he could actually control everything? Keep the Machine safe AND keep the people nearest to him safe? Apparently he couldn't.

Shaking his head to banish those self-pitying thoughts, Harold glanced in the mirror to check on John and Elise. What he saw caused him to gasp aloud. He could see only one half of Elise's face and the damage he saw was horrendous. One eye was completely swollen shut, a bruise on her jaw was darkening, spreading up toward her ear. There was dried blood on her chin and fresh blood still oozing down from above her eyes. The blue sweater she had on was covered in blood...blood was everywhere, in her hair, on her hands.

His gasp brought John's head up with a snap and their eyes met in the mirror. The raw pain and despair that Harold saw in John's eyes was heartbreaking. Here was this strong, stoic, deadly man completely undone by the condition of the woman he held protectively in his arms. The bleakness in that look scared Harold more than anything... Elise was seriously hurt.

Frantically Harold started evaluating their options for help. With Elise hurt he was in a similar situation as he had been with John. She didn't exist so there could be no hospital records. Glancing over at Grace he realized she needed medical help also. His options for medical help were very limited, but then suddenly he knew who he could go to for help, Dr. Tillman. He'd been keeping tabs on her since John had stopped her from killing Andrew Benton. But she knew John, not him. How was he going to approach her?

Using his phone, he tapped into his databanks and pulled her information. Finding her cell number he punched it in and waited for the call to go through. Looking back in the rear-view mirror he was once again shaken by the totally lost, disconnected vision of John Reese. The man who he'd seen stare down the barrel of a gun more than once, taken on a multitude of attackers at once, who stormed into a US Marshall's office, beat down several Marshalls and walked out untouched...was totally undone by the condition of the woman he was holding in his arms. He watched as John's hand reached over and gently pushed a lock of hair behind Elise's ear, watched his mouth whispered her name. Her complete lack of response was what seemed to pull at both of their hearts. John clutched her to himself, buried his face in her hair and rocked her to and fro whispering her name over and over. Seeing his friend in this state reminded him of when he'd first seen John. The moments after he'd learned that Jessica was dead. He'd hoped never to see that look of utter hopelessness again on John's face but he was seeing it now.

The ringing in his ear stopped and he heard a woman's voice answer, "Dr. Tillman here, can I help you?" Thankful that he had the correct number Harold took a deep breath and decided to lay it out completely to her and hope for the best.

"Dr. Tillman, my name is Harold Crane. I am a friend of John Reese." He paused to see if there was any recognition on her part.

After a moment she responded, "Of course I know John. We have a cup of coffee every Wednesday at the Lyric Diner. Is something wrong? Does he need some help?" she asked.

Hiding his surprise that John had kept in touch with Dr. Tillman, Harold spoke quickly, "A close friend of John's has been injured and needs serious medical help. But due to...uh...certain circumstances, we...he can't bring that friend into the ER." He left that sentence hanging to see how much Dr. Tillman would pick up on and how willing she might be to help.

"I'll be glad to offer my help. He's been a great friend and confidant to me. Can you give me some idea of the injuries so I'll know what to bring with me?" Harold described the injuries as best he could from watching John tend to Elise. He also mentioned Grace's emotional state and just barely mentioned her physical injuries.

"Ok, that's enough information for me to get some supplies to at least evaluate his friend. Where should I meet you?"

Thinking quickly, Harold suggested that he pick her up. That way he wouldn't have to tell her where the library was. Sounding a little surprised at the offer, Dr. Tillman agreed. Harold told her he'd be there within thirty to forty-five minutes and to be ready at the ER entrance.

Harold let out a sigh and for the first time since Grace's number was given to him by the Machine, he felt like he could exhale. It was a painful exhale, however after all the damage that had been done to Grace, Elise and John.

Arriving at the ER entrance, Harold stopped the car. Turning off the lights, he reached over to Grace and touched her hand. Snatching her hand away, Grace looked at him fearfully but still with no recognition of who he was.

"I'll be right back, please wait for me here." Harold said. Getting out of the car he looked into the backseat. John was still rocking Elise gently back and forth. He could hear John's voice but not what was he was saying. But the ominous sign that Elise was not responding at all, upset Harold.

Entering the ER, he went straight to the check-in desk and asked for Dr. Tillman. Before he could finish his question she came out of the double doors leading into the examining rooms.

"Mr. Crane? I'm ready now. Shall we go?" She carried a medical bag brimming with supplies and a large tote bag with clothes in it.

"Right this way Doctor. Thank you for your assistance." Harold answered as they headed out the door.

Getting to the car, Tillman went around to the opposite side of where John was sitting. Once she was in, she put the bags on the floorboard and shut the door. Harold climbed in and started the car. Putting it in gear, he pulled away from the ER and headed towards the library.

Settling into the seat, Megan Tillman looked over at John. With his head bent low over the 'friend' he was cradling in his arms, she could barely see his face. Glancing down at the legs on the seat she could tell it was a woman. A small woman, by the length of the legs. One pant leg was soaked in blood, some dry, some fresh. A frown creased her face as she looked back up at John.

"John. John, I'm here. Let me see what I need to do." John made no acknowledgement that he'd even heard her. He continued to rock back forth murmuring something too quiet for her to hear. "JOHN, listen to me. JOHN, you've got to let me see her, to see what I need to do." She said with more force.

Finally her voice registered with John and he looked up. The stark terror on his face was something that Meg thought she would never see. He'd always been a man in complete control, handling situations calmly and with authority. But not now. Absolute terror marked his features. His blue eyes were red with unshed tears and peered out at her from a deathly pale face. Slowly opening his arms to show her Elise, all he said was, "Please save her...for me".

With her training kicking in, Meg went quickly from 'friend' mode to 'doctor' mode. Reaching for Elise's wrist to check her pulse she gasped when she saw the condition of Elise's hands and wrists. The nails were bloody and her knuckles and wrists were raw. Sliding back the sleeve of the light blue sweater she saw the makeshift bandages covering her arms. They were soaked in dried blood.

Her gasped caused John to hold Elise tighter in his arms but his pleading look never changed. Feeling the pulse lightly beating under her fingertips, Meg reached up to move Elise's hair out of her face. Again she had to stifle the gasp when she saw the damage done to what appeared to have once been a beautiful face. One eye was swollen so shut she couldn't get it open to check her pupils. She motioned to John to turn Elise a little so she could check her other eye. Not liking what she was seeing, she looked up at John.

"Is there anyone we need to call? Any family?" she asked quietly. She didn't think John could look anymore terrified but he did now.

"No, she has no one. Just me." He whispered with a catch in his voice. Then he looked up and said to Harold. "Call Zoe."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Arriving at the library, John gently carried Elise up the stairs to the same hospital bed he had taken her to after they'd met and she'd been shot. Carefully laying her down on the bed he had to make himself let go of her and straighten up. He was afraid if he didn't hold on to her tightly, she'd leave him...permanently. He felt he was holding her very soul to her body.

Harold was a little slower getting Grace out of the car. She still seemed locked away somewhere inside, unaware of where she was or who she was with. Her mumbling was constant and repetitive, "She said she'd never leave me but I left her, she stayed with the bad men." Taking her by the arm, Harold gently led her into the library and up the stairs.

Meg grabbed her bags and followed everyone upstairs, her mind in turmoil. That woman that John was holding was in very bad shape. She almost told John that she needed to be in a hospital with access to an OR. But Mr. Crane had already clearly told her that a hospital was out of the question. And he did say he had access to state of the art medical equipment. She sure hoped so because that woman was going to need it.

Walking into the area where the hospital bed was, Meg came to an abrupt halt. Looking around her she was amazed. Mr. Crane had told the truth. Everything she needed was in this room, or in the other room she could see through the doorway. There was a hospital bed, and cabinets full of every kind of medical supply she could imagine. All of the monitors necessary to keep track of a patient's vitals where there, lined up against one wall. Through the doorway she saw the X-ray machine she'd loaned them weeks earlier. Turning to watch Harold slowly guide Grace into the room, she had a newfound respect for this mysterious friend of John's.

Knowing that John's friend would need the majority of her time, she took a moment to check on the red haired woman with Mr. Crane. Putting down her own bags, she helped him lead her to a couch at one end of the room. Moving what appeared to be folded up sheets, Meg sat the woman down and started assessing her injuries.

"What is your name ma'am'?" Meg asked as she held the woman's wrist to check her pulse. Getting no answer she looked up and saw that the woman was staring off into space. "Ma'am, can you hear me?" She asked again. Still no reaction from the woman except for the muttering she wasn't able to make out. Looking up at Mr. Crane she asked, "Can you tell me her name?"

Staring down at her, Harold responded quietly "Her name is Grace...she's...an artist." Wondering what her hobby had to do with anything, Meg ignored that last part and asked him what had happened to her. Harold, never taking his eyes off of Grace, told her what little he knew. That some men had kidnapped both women, apparently beaten and tortured them before they were able to escape.

"I'm sorry I don't know the details." He said softly. "I wasn't there...but I should have been, I should have been…" His voice trailed off.

"Grace, can you hear me? I'm Dr. Tillman and I'm going to take care of you. Can you tell me what happened?" Meg tried again. Hearing her name still did not seem to register with Grace. She continued to mumble, "She said she'd never leave me but I left her, she stayed with the bad men." After checking Grace's neck, shoulders, arms, and hands she didn't feel that Grace was in imminent danger.

She turned to Harold and said, "I've got to go work on that other woman. She is in serious danger of dying. Grace seems to be ok for the moment. I need you to clean her up and try to get her back into the 'now' so she can tell us what happened. That will go a long way in knowing how to treat both women. Do you know the other woman's name?"

Harold finally looked at Meg, then glanced back to where he could see John standing over the hospital bed. "Her name is Elise. She's very important to John...and to me. She saved Grace's life. Please do everything you can to save her." His voice broke as he said 'her'. The pain in his eyes, looking at John and Elise was plain for Meg to see. Meg left one of her bags with Harold so he could get to work cleaning up Grace and walked over to the hospital bed.

Walking around to the opposite side of the bed, Meg looked up at John first. She knew from experience that HIS reaction would have the greatest impact on her patient's well-being. She needed him strong, not the lost man she'd seen in the car.

He didn't acknowledge her presence at all. His eyes were for the broken woman in the bed. He was holding her right hand gently but also with desperation. Meg got the distinct impression he felt that he was blaming himself for this woman's condition. She'd come to know John rather well during their weekly morning coffee meetings. There was so much sadness in this man, but also so much compassion. She felt he saw himself as unworthy of anything or anyone. She'd tried to get him to talk about himself but he was a master of deflecting her questions back to her. She found herself telling him more about herself than she'd ever told anyone. But by constantly, lightly, asking the same questions differently every week, she'd been slowly uncovering a few of the layers of this very complicated man. He hid so much, all of the time, she wondered if HE really knew himself anymore.

The man in front of her now was a shell of the man she knew. Everything he was feeling was written plainly on his face. His normally glacial blue eyes were dark with pain. He appeared to be physically feeling the pain of the woman in the bed. Meg was more than curious as to what kind of woman could shake a man like John Reese to the core. She sounded like someone Meg would like to get to know. Looking down at Elise she realized she had her work cut out for her if she ever wanted to be introduced to her though.

Looking at John she realized he was covered in Elise's blood. His black coat, usually so immaculate, was covered in dried blood and even some fresh blood, which meant there were injuries that were still actively bleeding. Worrying about blood loss, Meg set about doing triage on Elise to see what needed to be done first.

"John, I need you to help me. I've got to get these clothes off of her so I can check just how serious her injuries are."

Glancing up, John noticed Meg for the first time. He started to speak but no words came out. He swallowed and tried again but with the same result. He shook his head to get rid of the cobwebs and finally was able to speak. "Tell me what to do. I don't want to hurt her any more than she already is."

"I need some scissors so we can cut her clothes off." Looking around she found many different sizes and types of medical scissors to handle the job. Giving a pair to John and keeping one for herself, she gently picked up Elise's left arm and started cutting the sleeve of the blue sweater. John quickly followed her example. As they both cut they came to the makeshift bandages that Grace had put on Elise's arms for the cuts from the knife used on her. The bandages had done their job but apparently Elise's fighting, after the fact, had started them bleeding again. John's hands stopped at the sight of the fresh blood on the bandages but Meg said "Keep going, we'll unwrap them after we get this sweater off."

Both cut until they reached the neckline of the sweater. John was remembering when he'd picked it out for Elise. It was...had...been the perfect match for the color of her eyes. Now he couldn't cut it off fast enough. Pulling the sleeves completely off of Elise, some parts stuck to the bandages because of the dried blood. Worrying that he'd hurt her while pulling the sweater off, John was even more upset that there was NO REACTION to what he and Meg were doing.

"Keep going John." Meg said.

Meg cut from the bottom of the sweater in the center up to the neckline and pulled it apart. The darkening bruises were all over Elise's body. Especially dark was the area around her rib cage on both sides.

"That looks like it might be broken ribs, but we'll check that later, help me get this sweater off the rest of the way."

The only part left of the sweater was the back. They had cut every other part off. Motioning for John to roll Elise over toward him, Meg began to pull away the sweater from Elise's back. She was unable to stop the gasp she made when she saw why the sweater was so difficult to pull off. Elise's back was covered in lashes, from her shoulder blades down past the waistband of the black jeans she had on. They criss-crossed her back over and over. Some were more recent than others. Obviously they'd been a means of torture because none were visible from the front. And just as obvious was that the person who inflicted this horrendous damage was a master at doling it out so that the victim was conscious through most of it.

Hearing Meg gasp, John leaned over and saw the damage done to Elise. An animal like sound rose up in him. No words, just a sound that no human should ever make. Glancing up at John, Meg feared for his sanity. The look in his eyes was beyond her experience.

At that moment a woman's voice could be heard coming up the stairs. "John? John, where is she?"

A very disheveled Zoe appeared in the doorway of the 'hospital' room. Her normally long, flowing locks were pulled back haphazardly in an off-cant ponytail. The shirt she had on was half tucked in and half hanging out. Her tennis shoes were old and well worn. Quite different from the mile-high heels she normally wore. Looking wildly about, she spotted Harold on the couch with a red haired woman. Stopping in her tracks all she could say was, "Harold?"

Without looking up, Harold motioned with his head toward the bed on the far side of the room. He continued carefully wiping the dirt and blood off Grace.

Seeing John's unmistakable profile leaning over the bed, Zoe became aware of the keening noise coming from his direction. Hurrying over to him, the quick retort died on her lips when she saw Elise.

Grabbing John's arm, Zoe breathed out "Nooooooooo, no no no no!" Pulling on his arm, Zoe turned on Reese and began pummeling John and almost screaming, "You are supposed to protect her! You are supposed to take care of her!"

John stood there and let Zoe beat on him, never raising his arms to protect himself. Quite a few of her blows hit home. Zoe was not a small woman but she was a strong, athletic woman and adrenalin drove her fury. John ended up with a bloody lip but still stood there with his hands by his sides letting Zoe vent her anger on him.

Meg had had enough. She needed to concentrate on keeping Elise ALIVE. She did not need this drama playing out right here.

"Get out! Get out now! If you can't help me, then leave now!" she shouted.

Meg's voice finally penetrated Reese's catatonic state. He heard her voice from a distance. Looking down he saw the tearful face of Zoe beating her fist against him. The force of her blows caused him to step back. He grabbed her wrists and waited until Zoe came to her senses.

Standing there, with her hands held in Reese's vise like grip, Zoe lifted her tear stained face to John. He refused to look her in the eye. He believed he was guilty of everything she accused him of. It was his responsibility, his job, to protect and take care of Elise. He had promised her to always be there and he was there, but too late. He felt he'd already lost her. He'd seen injuries like this. Bigger, stronger men had succumbed to that kind of torture. Torture...to think he had let Elise get tortured.

His knees buckled. His heart stopped beating. The physical pain he was feeling was akin to death itself which would have been welcome.

Feeling John sway and start to sink to the floor, Zoe came to herself. Even with John's grip on her arms she was able to grab his lapels and take control of herself and John. "John...John...JOHN...listen to me." Zoe used her most forceful voice to try and reach him. Looking over at Meg, she looked for reassurance that Elise would be ok or confirmation that she was lost. Meg nodded but also nodded her head to get John out of there.

"John...John...listen to me...you've got to be strong. Strong for Elise. She needs you now more than ever. Do you hear me John? Damn it John, she needs you!" Zoe put both hands up on each side of John's face and forced him to look at her. The anguish she saw in his eyes made her even more determined to bring him back from the edge.

Finally focusing on Zoe as she forced his head down to look at her, John came back to himself, back to the world of hurt...of failure...of loss. Letting his hands drop from Zoe's wrists, he closed his eyes. Free from his grip, Zoe snaked her arms around Reese's chest and hugged him tight. Squeezing her eyes closed she gave in to the feelings she had been fighting since seeing Elise, seeing her friend, beaten, bruised, bloody and thankfully unconscious.

John felt her shoulders shake and knew she was crying. Again, he knew that HE was responsible. He'd let Zoe down just like he'd let Elise down, just like he'd let Harold and Grace down...like he let Jessica down. Bowing his head he pulled Zoe into his arms and shared her pain, her grief. He felt empty of life. If Elise was gone, he would cease to exist. The long dark void of nothing stretched out before him. He knew it wouldn't be long before he followed her into the oblivion of death.

"Damn it!" He heard from Meg. He watched as she stepped back from Elise and bowed her head. Suddenly, his worst fear was confirmed, Elise was dead and Meg was admitting defeat.

Without warning, something clicked within Reese. His eyes opened wide... staring off into the distance. He no longer saw the library/hospital room. He no longer heard Harold speaking softly to Grace, was no longer aware of the fact that Meg had gone back to working frantically on Elise.

Elise was lost to him. Zoe's tears could only mean she was dead. He ceased to exist when she did. He had opened himself up to her like no one else. She had invaded every part of him. She had given him the peace he sought all his life. She owned his heart and his soul. She'd held both within her hands from the moment they'd met. To continue to live, after he had failed her so miserably...after what she had endured because of his failure...was wrong.

He didn't deserve to walk this earth, breathe this air when she no longer could. He had seen those horrific injuries on that beloved body. The pain she had experienced because he had not been there for her tore at his very soul. He would never forgive himself for allowing that to happen. Never.

Feeling the change in John, Zoe watched his eyes turn inward. She knew he was listening to his inner demon. The demon he had been holding in check...and knew there was no turning Reese back. He had literally 'already left the building'...

The beast took complete control of him at that moment. He was blind and deaf to all around him. The fury that raged within him was ready to erupt. Barely containing the violence that was welling up in him, he pulled away from Zoe and walked to the stairs. Never looking back he walked down the stairs and out of the library.

Watching John walk out the door, Zoe was overcome with her own loss. Feeling John had noticed something she hadn't, she turned fearfully around and looked at Meg afraid of what she might see. What she did see was Meg still working on Elise. It took a moment before she realized, Elise MUST still be alive if Meg was continuing to work on her. Turning back toward the door that John had walked out of, she made a move to follow him. At that moment Meg called out to her for help.

"I need some help here. Since you two quit with the drama, I could use another set of hands." Meg said tersely.

Wanting to follow John, Zoe realized that Elise needed her more right now.

*******************

Harold also saw Reese walk out the door, but the reason for it did not register with him. He was too engrossed in trying to get Grace to respond to him. Deciding that he needed someplace more calming than a frantic 'hospital room', Harold awkwardly stood up and took Grace's hand in his.

"Come with me Grace." He spoke softly but insistently, expecting her to give him resistance to leaving Elise. Surprisingly enough though, she stood and let him lead her down the hall to the room he often used as a room to get away from his duties occasionally and as a bedroom.

As he led her into the room, Harold suddenly became self-conscious. He looked around the room with new eyes. He saw a room, bare of any human touch. There was the bed, bedside table, a dresser, a desk and a chair and a love seat in the corner and that was it. No one had ever been in this room but him since he had purchased the building. It fit his needs but now it felt incomplete. There were no personal touches here, no photographs or decorations or anything to show that anyone really lived here.

Leading her over to the love seat Harold helped Grace sit down. "I'll be right back. Please don't go anywhere. I need to get the medical supplies so I can finish taking care of you." Harold said as he patted her on the arm. She didn't even acknowledge that he had spoken. She stared off in the distance, quietly mumbling to herself.

Returning to the 'hospital room', Harold gathered up the medical supplies Dr. Tillman had left with him. He could see that she was still working over Elise, but her movements didn't seem quite as frenetic as before. He made eye contact with Zoe and she walked over to where he was.

"I'm going to finish tending to Grace and then have her lay down. I'll be back as soon as I can." Zoe just nodded absently so he took the medical supplies he'd gathered and went back to Grace. When he returned, it was to find Grace in the same position as she was when he'd left. He sat down next to Grace and slowly, gently cleaned up her cuts. She never met his eyes which was probably a good thing, because he was alternating between anger and sadness, each time he uncovered yet another cut or bruise. He was afraid he might end up scaring her and so tried to smooth out his features into an expressionless mask. After about thirty minutes, he decided he'd gotten as many cuts cleaned out as possible and he could see that despite the fact that she hadn't spoken, she was obviously very tired. So, he got up, told her to stand and led her over to the bed.

"Why don't you rest here Grace? I'll go check on Elise for you. You're safe here so please, sleep as long as you need." He paused and looked down, a bit frightened when she just obediently closed her eyes and her breath evened out as she relaxed. This was NOT the Grace that he remembered and he hoped that she hadn't been too psychologically damaged by what had happened. He took a deep breath and left the room quietly, switching off the light as he went.

In a red haze of nothingness, Reese walked down the stairs and out of the library. The thought, 'She's gone. She's gone. She's gone.' played over and over in his mind like a mantra. Every bit of humanity that he'd regained since Harold had saved him, fell further away from him with every step he took. He was a failure. He had failed Jessica, failed Harold, failed Grace and most of all...he had failed Elise. He had not been there for her, to protect her, to save her from the torture that killed her.

Being swallowed up in the crowd walking the sidewalks, Reese's mind was a void filled with silent screaming. Thinking that her last moments of life were spent in such extreme pain made his legs buckle. He had endured torture. He knew what it did to you, to your mind, your soul. In his heart he could hear her screams. He stumbled into people, causing some to shove him away, some cursed at him but others saw death in his eyes and gave him a very wide berth.

Heading into the seedier part of town, Reese turned into the remorseless predator he once was. His mind was once again clicking with mechanical precision. He no longer cared if he lived or died. Harold had his Grace back. That job was done. There was no longer a need for his existence. He was alone but not for long. He wouldn't let Elise be alone. He'd join her. But he was going to take down as many bad men as he could in an attempt to atone for his failure. And he knew right where to find them. Rage had become his salvation, his reason for existing, at least for the moment. He had a goal. A lethal aura surrounded him.

The first idiots he encountered were a couple of toughs on a street corner selling drugs. John simply walked up to the two of them and knocked their heads together so hard they fell to the ground unconscious. He then stomped on their fingers in both hands, breaking all of their fingers. They wouldn't be selling drugs to kids anytime soon. The entire incident took all of two minutes of his time and while he was glad that he'd a chance to get even with some bad people, it wasn't satisfying in terms of his goal of joining Elise. He went in search of tougher quarry.

He walked by a Chinese restaurant and noticed a teenager standing out front, obviously watching for something. It was just the situation he was looking for. If there was the need for a sentry, then something was going down in that restaurant that he wanted to break up.

"Get out of here kid and don't come back if you know what's good for you." He growled as he breezed in the door to the restaurant. There was an older Korean woman who greeted him at the door with a menu but when he just pushed past her, she started yelling at him in Korean to stop.

He reached the kitchen in the back and immediately, two big thugs went for him. He landed a punch or two before they began to land some punches of their own. He used his elbows and hands to the best of his ability and the two men went down, but not before one had landed a punch right on his eye. The two thugs were immediately replaced with two more and one had a knife in his hand. John took a few cuts before he was able to disarm the man and the fight continued with more men replacing those he'd taken down until finally, there were eight bodies moaning or immobile on the floor. He looked around as best he could with an eye that was swelling shut. He noticed several bottles of cheap booze on a shelf. He took three and limped out the back door.

As he shuffled down the street, he welcomed the aches and pains he had, thinking that in some way he might atone for all the hurt that Elise had been through as a result of him not being there for her. He opened the first bottle and began taking large slugs from it. He'd learned very quickly during his homeless days, how to open his throat and let the liquid burn its way down to his stomach. Within a space of five minutes, he had the bottle drained and was about to start on another when he noticed several shady looking men following him. He must have looked like an easy mark, with his suit coat and a bunch of bottles of alcohol tucked under his arm. He detoured to a deserted alleyway, placing his bottles of booze on the ground and when the men followed him in he grinned evilly at them and started to show them just how wrong they were in thinking they could take him down. Several minutes and three cuts later, John stumbled out of the alley and took a swig of his second bottle. Two more men were selling drugs on the next street corner and once more he took them out, earning only two more new bruises. He stopped on the corner and spent several more minutes downing alcohol. He figured if the local baddies couldn't take him down so far, perhaps with so much alcohol in his system, they might have a fighting chance. If not, at least he might get alcohol poisoning. He wandered around the area for thirty more minutes, picking fights with anyone who was obviously involved with illegal activity, be it selling rare and endangered animals in the marketplace or several shops that were obviously fronts for gun running.

Finally, he walked past an alley but returned in a minute when he saw that there were several men holding weapons while confronting another man. He strolled into the alley and made no pretense of giving the men a fighting chance. He just began lashing out with kicks and punches, once more taking several hits to his sides and face. At this point, the alcohol was really taking affect and he was having trouble standing. Still, he deflected several blows and was disappointed to see that many of the men still left standing around him were becoming blurry. Swaying a bit more on his feet, he took another slug and considered his next approach and the best way to end this entire ordeal.

************************

"Zoe, I've done all I can at this point. Elise just won't come out of this coma despite everything I've tried. She's going to need some outside help. She needs John and the sooner the better. The longer we allow her to slip away, the harder it'll be to rouse her. Do you understand what I'm saying? There can be no fighting in here. We must focus on doing whatever we can together to bring Elise back. Otherwise, we'll ALL lose her." Zoe's eyes widened to hear the doctor's grim assessment but she nodded. "Good, can you get John in here please?" Meg asked, slumping into a chair, exhausted and resting her head in her hands.

Zoe knew she needed to find John and find him fast. Not only did Elise NEED him NOW, but she was worried what he would do to himself. She remembered the 'dead' look in his eyes when he had pushed her away and walked out of the library. The thought that he would hurt himself had been preying on her mind ever since. But Dr. Tillman's constant stream of instruction of how to help her save Elise had kept her focused on the job at hand. Now that she said that Elise was out of immediate danger, John came rushing back to the forefront of Zoe's mind.

Zoe knew, with terrible certainty, how empty and hollow he must feel thinking Elise was dead, thinking she was dead because of him. He _always_ blamed himself when someone close to him was hurt. She didn't even want to think about what he might be out there doing to himself or to someone else. She had no idea where to find him. She knew he had gone to ground. The loss of Elise was like a vacuum that while sucking the life out of him, had created a void that was screaming to be filled. He was a shell of the man she knew when he walked out that door.

While _she _didn't know where to find John, she felt she knew who could find him. And find him quick. Dr. Tillman had impressed upon her how important it was for John to be here when Elise woke up, IF she woke up. Just then Harold walked into the room.

"Harold! We need to find John, right now! Dr. Tillman says Elise needs him to be here to help her recover from the coma she's in right now."

"Ok, let me turn on the tracking system on his phone." Harold walked over to his bank of computers and spent several minutes typing. "Zoe, I can't seem to find him. The tracking beacon on his phone is not working. I'll keep trying to find him but…."

A moment of panic followed Harold's words, but then she remembered that she still had Carter's and Fusco's number on her phone from the last time they'd helped out. She punched up Fusco and waited for him to answer, which took exactly two rings.

"Fusco here. Who's this?" he barked into the phone.

"Detective Fusco, this is Zoe Morgan. I am a colleague of Mr. Reese and Mr. Finch. I'm in need of your services immediately."

"Whatda they think I am? A ham sandwich? They think they can just order me up any ole time they want? Well I got news for Wonderboy and Mr. Glasses, they can… What was that Carter?" Fusco seemed to be talking to someone else nearby. "Ya, ok. So ya got an in with Carter here so she says we gotta help. Set a bad precedent when we helped you and that spitfire before, anyone asks me. So what do ya need?"

Zoe quickly related the details as she knew them. Fusco advised her that he was aware of what had gone down in the warehouse. He and Carter had worked together to get that cleaned up over the last couple hours. What he was NOT aware of was the condition of Elise and Grace. That information got his full attention. Zoe paused a moment before getting to the real reason of her call but decided things were too critical to beat around the bush.

"I need you to find Reese and bring him back to the Library. I don't know where he's gone, but I think he's on a suicide mission."

"A WHAT? A suicide mission? What? Why do you think that?" Fusco almost yelled.

"Because he thinks Elise is dead. He thinks she's dead because of him." Zoe said quietly, tears in her eyes and her voice.

"But she's not is she? She's still alive, right?" gasped Fusco.

"She's still alive...barely. Meg, I mean Dr. Tillman, said she's hanging on for John." Zoe's voice broke and all Fusco could hear was the sound of her crying. "I can't lose both of them...I just can't." Was all Fusco could make out.

"Ms. Morgan...Ms. Morgan...Zoe!" Said an exasperated Fusco. "What gives with this 'suicide mission' stuff? Why do ya think that? I'm not following you."

Taking a deep breath, trying to drag herself back from the precipice, Zoe finally replied "I think he wants to die. I think he wants to punish himself before he dies. What better way than to take out bad guys like the ones that 'killed Elise' and get beaten up and killed in the process?"

"Ok, I get it now. I think you're right and I've got a pretty good idea where he might have gone. Bad guys are as thick as thieves where I'm thinking of, can't swing a dead cat without hittin' one." There was a pause and Zoe felt like she could hear the gears turning in Fusco's head. The thought made her smile. Fusco was a good man at heart no matter what John had told her.

"We're on it. I'll check back with you later to check on Elise."

"Thank you, Detective." Said Zoe as she hung up, looking at that small figure under the covers on the hospital bed. Beeps and blinking lights were all around her. The wheeze of the oxygen machine moved in time with the rise and fall of Elise's chest.

Glancing around Zoe, spotted Meg sitting in a chair, asleep. She didn't blame her. She'd been working on Elise non-stop for, glancing at her watch, eight hours! 'Oh my God!' That's how long John had been gone. Was he even still alive to bring back to Elise?

*********************

Hanging up from Zoe, Fusco stopped for a moment to take stock of things. A year ago he was a dirty cop, on his way to kill the very man he was about to go try and save. Shaking his head, Fusco turned to Carter who was using her old desk as a place to fill out the reams of paperwork their most recent escapade on Wonderboy and Glasses's behalf. Fusco's new partner had been banished for the time being.

"What now? More bodies to take care of?" Asked Carter impatiently.

"Hey Carter, this was your idea!" Said Fusco. When he was tired, like he was right now, his NYC accent got stronger and stronger.

Hearing her sigh deeply, Carter said, "Sorry Fusco. Been a long day trying to sort out what went down at that warehouse. Those were some interesting bodies left there. He should have left ONE of 'em alive to tell us something."

"Well it appears that our 'mutual friend' has gotten lost and we need to find him, fast."

"Wait, what? Did you say find him? Did Finch lose him again?"

"Yeah, it appears he's gone MIA and we gotta find him and…..stop him." Fusco said quietly.

"Stop him? Did you say stop him? I tried that once before, didn't work out. He doesn't just stop, especially when he doesn't WANT to be stopped. Hold on, find him AND stop him? What the hell Fusco? What's going on?"

Bringing Carter up to date as best he could, Fusco ended by telling her about Zoe's call and her fears about John.

"Earth to Carter, you still there?"

"I'm here, just trying to digest what you just told me. Those men that our mutual friend killed, they are responsible for Elise's condition?" At Fusco's nod, Carter sighed and spoke. "Zoe is right. He WILL think he's responsible. He'll blame himself. That's the type of man he is. He feels he has to protect everybody. And when things fall apart, it's all on him. And if he thinks Elise is dead..."

"Yeah, that about sums it up. I promised Zoe we'd go look for him. I've got a pretty good idea where he'll be if he's looking for trouble. There always plenty of that in Chitown." Confirmed Fusco.

"You're right. That's exactly where he'd go. Let's get this over with, it ain't gonna be pretty."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Staggering over to the brick wall in the alley, Reese leaned up against it and slowly slid to the filthy pavement. Barely able to see out of one eye because of the blood dripping into it, his other one swollen shut, he had a hazy view of the bodies in front of him. Seemed like there were too many to count, but then again, he didn't care to count anyway. There were four more still standing but they were backing away instead of coming at him.

"Come 'ere you pieces of shit! You can't all be pussies!" Spitting blood out of his mouth, he realized his bottom lip was split. "There's four of you and only one of me. What are you waiting for? Show me what you got!"

Trying to see better, he raised his left hand to wipe the haze out of his eyes but caught a glimpse of his hand with knuckles that were raw and bleeding. Stretching out his right hand and turning it over he realized it too was in the same shape. Looking back up he noticed the four toughs had turned and actually run down the alley, away from him. Pulling his knees up, he buried his face in his beaten and bloody hands. Leaning his head against his knees, he gave into the blackness within him. A silent scream echoed in his mind. No coherent thought existed within him anymore. He was one big hurt, inside and out...he was seeking death to end all of his pain...the physical, mental and emotional pain, but it was just out of reach.

He'd beaten up a lot of people since he'd walked into this area. The dregs of NYC could be found here. People who had no life and who thought nothing of death, either causing it or experiencing it themselves. He felt he fit right in. He found himself fighting anybody and everybody. It didn't matter how many there were, he always threw the first punch. The more people he beat on, the more he got beat but he still kept winning. He was using only his hands now, he'd thrown his gun in the river on his way here. He'd beaten people almost to death. He couldn't seem to bring himself to throw the killing punch but most of his victims probably wished he had. He'd left a bloody trail behind him. Word had gotten out quickly to avoid both him and the area. It was becoming harder and harder to find somebody to fight. This last group he'd fought with were either unconscious or had literally run away with their tails between their legs.

'I failed at this too! Can't even find somebody to KILL ME! GOD I wish I hadn't thrown my gun away.' Reese thought as he slowly shook his head. He sunk lower into himself against the wall. The mantra had started up again in his mind 'She's gone. She's gone. She's gone.' Reaching for one of the liquor bottles lined up against the wall he finished it off with two swallows. His throat was numb to the burn as it went down. Tossing the bottle away he once again buried his face in his hands against his knees.

Hearing a noise off to his left he lifted his head and squinted. Two figures were walking slowly toward him.

"Welcome back. Looks like at least two of you have got balls after all." Rasped Reese.

Pushing up against the wall, Reese tried to stand but his legs wouldn't hold him. He slid back down with a thump.

"Come on, I'll fight you from here!" Slurred Reese. Talking with a split lip wasn't easy, made him sound drunk. Or maybe he was punch drunk. Or perhaps he really was drunk. Or maybe all of the above.

The two figures walked up to about ten feet away and stopped. Rubbing his sleeve over his one good eye, he peered at the two shadows.

"John?" Reese heard Carter's soft voice from a distance. It barely registered with him that it was a voice he should know.

"Hey buddy.." a man's voice spoke up. Reese immediately reacted by clenching his fist and again trying to stand up.

"Easy, John. It's me Carter. Joss Carter." Looking at the beaten and broken man before her, sitting in filth, surrounded by empty liquor bottles she was dumbfounded at how far down he had fallen in so short a time. Walking closer, she knelt down, in the same filth that Reese was sitting in and reached out to him. "John, can you hear me?"

Flinching from her touch, Reese growled, "Get away from me. Get away from me NOW." But he refused to make eye contact.

Fusco made a move to come closer but Carter shook her head. She noticed he'd reacted to Fusco's voice in an aggressive manner versus pulling away from hers. She'd seen this when she was in Afghanistan...PTSD.

She moved slowly to sit beside him. Leaning back against the wall she started talking slowly and quietly to him.

"John, we've…..I've been looking for you. I've been very worried about you." She stopped to stare intently at Reese, looking to see if there was any recognition of her, who she was or what she was saying. But other than trying not to move away from her, he continued to stare at Fusco in a very hostile manner. Motioning with her hand to Fusco to stay absolutely still, she took a moment to try and check out what condition John was in.

He looked very bad, and smelled worse. How he could degenerate into this kind of mess in a couple of hours was beyond her understanding. He must have actively tried to tear away every vestige of who he'd become to return to the killer he'd once been.

Looking past Fusco she saw quite a few bodies still laid out. But there seemed to be fewer than before. Then she realized none of them were dead. They may have been beaten within an inch of their lives but none seemed to be actually dead. Some had crawled away, some had friends come back and get them. But some were still out. Looking back at John she shook her head sadly. She knew what he was capable of and she was surprised they weren't dead. Maybe the life he had started living _had_ actually rubbed off on him and he no longer had the compulsion to kill. Maim yes, but kill no.

In the dim light from the street light at the end of the block she tried to gage just how badly he was hurt. Both of his hands were a bloody mess. His face wasn't much better. One eye was completely closed, the other was getting there. Blood from numerous cuts and abrasions were all over his face. A bad one bled freely from his hairline. His black coat was ripped and blood stained. His white shirt was filthy and in tatters. All the buttons were torn off and where it gaped opened there were visible cuts on his neck and chest.

Looking back up to his face she realized his mouth was moving but she couldn't hear or understand what he was saying. He was no longer staring at Fusco. His hands had begun to shake and his muttering got louder but she still couldn't understand him. Looking up at Fusco for help, she raised her eyebrows in question. Fusco listened intently, staring at Reese's face.

"He's saying 'She's gone, She's gone'...he's talking about..." glancing back at Reese, he changed what he was going to say. "He's talking about her, he thinks she's dead." he whispered.

Turning toward Reese, Carter gently took his shaking hands into her own. "John, it's Joss. You got to listen to me. I've got to tell you something important."

Something clicked in Reese's mind. He knew that voice. He knew it was Carter. One of the only people he had NOT failed. He'd gotten her son back for her when Taylor had been taken by Elias. Slowly turning his tortured gaze to her, he whispered, "She was all alone Joss. I wasn't there for her and now she's gone." Taking a breath, his voice broke as he continued, "She's alone, without me. All I want to do is be with her so she won't be alone."

Her heart nearly broke hearing the anguish in that once beautiful voice of his. Back up on her knees, she reached around his shoulders as best she could she hugged him, hugged him tightly. Resting his head on her shoulder he buried his face and sighed deeply. While holding his head gently on her shoulder, she rocked him slightly, murmuring nonsense words just trying to ease his pain enough so he would listen to her. Pushing him away slightly she made him look at her. The total desolation in his gaze, with unshed tears clearly visible hurt her heart. Carefully wiping some of the blood off his face with her hand she started speaking calmly, quietly and slowly.

"John, you must listen to me. You must believe everything I'm going to tell you. I've never lied to you, you know that. We've always been honest with each other. Right?"

Looking at her through bloodshot eyes, Reese slowly nodded his head. Carter was his lifeline, his only connection left in this world.

Placing her hands on each side of his face, she made him focus on her. "John, Elise is alive. She is….alive. She's badly injured but she _is_ alive. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Shaking his head back and forth more violently every time, he let out a strangled sound. "NO, NO she's not. She's d-d-dead. I saw what they did to her. I've had that done to me! I'm bigger and stronger and it almost killed me!" He gasped. Pushing Carter away, he tried to look away, anywhere but in her face where he would see the truth of his words mirrored in her eyes.

"I saw Meg's face when she died! She'd tried so hard...but she's gone." Reese was on his knees now, his hands hanging down by his sides with his head hanging down.

Fusco went to Reese to try and reason with him. "Hey buddy, Carter's right...she's alive, I talked to..." BAM! Before he could finish his sentence, Reese had short punched him in the jaw and down Fusco went. "What the hell!" Sputtered Fusco. Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, Fusco realized he was sitting in a puddle of...well, he really didn't want to know. Rubbing his jaw he looked back at Carter and shrugged his shoulders.

"JOHN! Stop it now! You have GOT to listen to me! You have got to BELIEVE me! Elise is alive but she needs you to STAY alive!"

That brought Reese up short. Turning to look at Carter he waited for her to say it again. To make sure he really had heard what he thought he did.

"Yes John, you heard me. Elise is alive but she needs you. She needs you NOW. Zoe sent us to bring you back to her. The doc said she needs YOU. We need to get you back to the library now!"

"She's alive?" Reese whispered. "She didn't...she didn't die?"

"No John, she didn't die." Carter said forcefully. "She's seriously injured from what I've been told. And the doctor taking care of her said that YOU need to be there for her when she wakes up." Placing her hands on his shoulders she forced him to look at her. Searching his eyes, she felt she was finally getting through to him. The John Reese she knew was looking out at her from red-rimmed, blue eyes. Instinctively she pulled him into her arms and held him tight. His arms slowly came up and returned her hug. It felt like the hug of a drowning man and she was determined to save him.

"We need to go John. We need to go now. It's taken us a couple of hours to find you and we were told to get you back there fast." Pulling away from Reese she stood up and put her hand out to him. Looking up at her he gave her one of his small private smiles that had always made her feel glad to have him in her life.

Fusco came over and between the two of them they were able to haul Reese to his feet. Swaying dangerously, Reese staggered, trying to keep his balance. Reaching for the wall he leaned heavily against it. He was still drunk and hurting from the non-stop fighting he'd done since he'd gotten down here. Every part of him ached. He may have beaten down twenty to thirty people but he also felt like twenty to thirty people had beaten on him. There was not one square-inch of him that did not hurt and most of those hurts were bleeding.

Motioning to Fusco, Carter spoke to him quietly, "Call Zoe back and check on Elise's condition. We need to know what we're taking him back to...a living, breathing Elise or..." She couldn't finish the sentence. Fusco nodded his understanding, pulled out his phone and walked to the side.

Putting his arm over her shoulder, Carter started walking Reese back towards their car down the street. Getting to the car, she opened the door and stepped to the side for Reese to get in. Folding his tall, battered frame to fit into the back seat, Reese let out a deep sigh to be sitting on a soft and dry car seat instead of the cold, wet cement of the alley. As Carter started to shut the door, John stopped her. The beseeching look he gave her pulled at her heart. Too proud to ask for help, she knew what he wanted and needed.

"You want me to ride back here with you?" she asked. Barely nodding his head, he slid over to the other side to make room for her.

Looking around she spotted Fusco as he hurried up to them. Nodding his head he mouthed "She's still with us but we have to hurry".

Closing her eyes for a moment to make a small prayer, she told Fusco, "You drive, I'm going to sit back here with John."

Climbing in the back seat next to John, Carter was once again reminded that he'd spent the last eight or so hours in a back alley drinking and fighting. He truly did smell as bad as he looked. Looking straight ahead, Reese's left hand reached out for hers and held it tight. The roughness she felt made her glance down and she saw the condition of his hands. He'd always had such beautiful hands, smooth and long fingered. Now they were rough and bloody. She felt they had found him just in time. He had literally been at the very edge. His thousand yard stare had turned inward. She could only wonder at his thoughts.

Using lights and siren, Fusco got them back to the library in record time. Driving down into the underground garage, Fusco killed the lights and parked next to the elevator. Reese reached for the door to open it and remembered he was in the backseat of an unmarked police car. There were NO handles on the inside.

"Let me out. Let me go to her." He said almost with a growl.

Looking over at Carter he waited for her to speak. "Fusco will let us out of here. Be patient."

Scrambling around to open the door, Fusco pulled it opened and stayed behind it. He didn't want to be within arms' reach of Reese for quite some time. His jaw still ached from that punch.

******************

"Harold, Fusco just called. They found him, they found John. You can stop looking now." Zoe, placed her hand on his shoulder.

Harold sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Thank God! I don't know what he did with his phone, but I couldn't find him on any of the cameras I searched."

"I know Harold, it's ok. Why don't you go check on Grace?" Zoe suggested. Harold looked totally done in.

Pushing back from the desk, Harold nodded gratefully to Zoe and stood up, limping off to the bedroom where Grace was sleeping. He very quietly opened the door and as the light from the hall hit the bed, he paused in the doorway, once more astounded that he was within feet of his beloved Grace. He was torn between wanting to stand there, gazing at her in the light as she slept and closing the door so as to not wake her. Then again, she needed her sleep, so really, it was no contest and he closed the door so that he wouldn't wake her with the light shining in her eyes. He slowly made his way over to the loveseat and lowered himself down, trying to find a somewhat comfortable position. He lay there in the dark and just listened for several hours to the sound of Grace's soft breathing across the room.

**************************

The elevator ride up seemed to take forever. Now that he knew she was alive, that she hadn't left him alone, John couldn't get there fast enough.

The elevator stopped and it seemed to take an eternity for the doors to open. Reese stepped out. He felt light headed and his head throbbed in rhythm with his heart. Staggering a bit to the right, Carter was there to steady him and get him going in the right direction. Coming up via elevator instead of the steps meant he entered the HQ area from the back. His breath came in gasps as he got closer to where Elise was, his steps getting more and more unsteady. He could see Zoe standing by the bed. He knew Elise was there. Lurching forward, he stumbled toward the bed.

Zoe turned her head and sniffed? "What the hell?" She asked. Turning all the way around she saw Reese. Or rather a man she thought was Reese. She wasn't sure that the filthy, ragged man in front her, covered in dirt and blood and...something else, was actually John Reese.

Stopping at the foot of the bed, Reese looked at the small form that was Elise. Covered by the sheet she barely made an impression on the bed. Tubes were running into both arms which were heavily wrapped from her wrists to her elbows. Her face was covered with an oxygen mask. All he could see were her eyes, which were closed. Her dark eyelashes splayed out on her pale cheeks. The cut near her hairline had been closed with a butterfly bandage. The bruising on the left cheek had spread down to her jaw line and caused him to gasp. More dark bruises peeked over the neckline of the hospital gown. Grabbing the foot of the bed, Reese felt his knees give way.

Almost falling themselves under his weight, Carter and Fusco grabbed him and held him up. Straining weakly against them he tried to go around to the side of the bed. He needed to touch her. He needed to feel that she was alive. He needed to know she WAS alive.

Zoe walked over and looked at Carter, 'What the hell happened to him?" She asked brusquely, as Reese looked over Carter's shoulder at Elise. Then Zoe noticed the condition of Carter and Fusco's clothes. "What the hell happened to all of you?"

Not liking her tone, Carter snapped, "We found him, just before he allowed himself to be beaten to death. Let's just say it was not a good place to find anybody. But we did and here he is. Question is, what now?"

"He's got to get cleaned up before he goes near her. She's just come out of 'surgery' and is subject to infection and he looks and smells like he rolled around in a cesspool! He needs to be cleaned up before he comes anywhere near her." Zoe said firmly. "Elise is not out of the woods yet and we have to make things as clean and sterile as possible. She has so many…" Zoe's voice cracked with strong emotion, "injuries...she doesn't need to be exposed to any more germs."

"Well, where do you think that's gonna happen?" Asked Carter.

"Here. Harold has a full bathroom set up down the hall. I think he even has clothes set aside for John. Um, you and Detective Fusco need to clean up too. You all look like you ended up on the wrong side of a fight."

"Yeah, we'll get right on that. Where's the bathroom?" murmured Carter, trying to keep Reese on his feet and keep him from running to Elise. He was already straining against them, thankfully he didn't have much left in him at that point.

As he stood there with eyes only for Elise, Zoe watched as he transformed in front of her eyes. Going from a stooped, battle-weary man dressed in dirty, tattered clothes, swaying on his feet...back to some semblance of the man she knew. He slowly straightened up to his full height, his head was no longer bowed, his shoulders were back, no longer hunched. She felt she was watching a ghost turn back into a man.  
Looking back at Elise in the bed and Meg asleep in the chair next to her, Zoe felt comfortable enough to leave her and go take care of John.

"Look, I'll get him cleaned up. Why don't you two go home and get yourselves cleaned up?"

Looking down at herself, Carter was amazed to see the condition of her own clothes. She had been so focused on John that she hadn't noticed anything else. Looking over at Fusco, she noticed the same shocked expression on his face. Glancing back at Zoe she said, "If you can handle him by yourself, I'd appreciate the chance to clean up."

"Yeah, me too." Fusco chimed. They left together after promising to be back as soon as they could.

Gently tugging on his arm, Zoe tried to steer John back towards the bathroom but he snatched his arm back and almost growled at her. Holding onto the rail at the foot of the hospital bed, John looked like he was melded to it. His grip was so tight the cuts on his knuckles opened up again and started to bleed.

Hearing the commotion going on, Meg roused herself to see a dirty and obviously injured man leaning over the bed of her patient.

"Get away from her! Leave her alone!" She shouted as she launched herself from her chair. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Scrambling right up to the man she hesitated to put her hands on his dirty, blood stained coat but she was not going to let anything happen to the woman under her care. Shoving him roughly back, she was shocked when his hand came up and grabbed her wrist in an iron grip. Looking up into his face she got a second shock. She knew those blue eyes. She'd know them anywhere.

"John?" she gasped. Looking down at her, Reese focused his eyes on her face. Recognition was slow in coming but he did finally recognize her.

"Meg?" Then he noticed the grip he had on her wrist and let go quickly.

"I...I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ...I didn't mean...how is she? How is Elise?" He whispered.

Rubbing her wrist, she walked around to the side of the bed. Checking the monitors she frantically thought about what she would tell him. Elise was in very serious condition. She needed to be in a hospital but it had already been spelt out to her that that was not a possibility. Remembering how much John respected honesty, she decided to lay it out for him as clearly as she could.

"She's not out of danger yet John. I've stitched up all the cuts I could. I've X-rayed her and found broken ribs, a cracked sternum, a mild concussion and a severely bruised spleen. She is in a coma right now which is probably the best thing for her." Looking back up at John, she saw the pain in his eyes deepen with every word she spoke. "I'm glad you're back. She needs you. Almost as much as you need her it would appear. I think she was hanging on until you got here. But you are no use to her or me in the condition you're in."

Waving him off she said, "Go get cleaned up and then you can help me help her. But not until you are clean and I check you out. She's too weak to be exposed to any unnecessary germs."

Zoe again tugged at Reese's arm and this time he turned to follow her. At the edge of the hallway he turned and looked back. Looked back to the small form under the covers, raising his eyes back to Meg, she answered his unspoken question. "She'll be here, John. I won't let her go anywhere."

Walking into the bathroom, Zoe was once more impressed with Harold's forethought. She never would have thought this old building would have such modern bathroom. But then again she hadn't expected it to house a state-of-the-art emergency 'room' either. Harold Finch never ceased to amaze her.

Letting go of John's arm she went straight to the shower, opened the door and turned on the water. Taking a moment to adjust the temperature, she turned back around and found John just standing in the middle of the bathroom with a haunted expression on his face.

Not understanding what had brought that on, she walked back to him and said "Let's get these clothes off of you and out of here. They stink." Reaching up she slipped the long black coat off of his shoulders. Turning it inside out, she rolled it up so she didn't have to look at whatever was all over the outside of the coat.

"I think you can handle the rest. I've got to go find something for you to put on after your shower." Zoe walked out and shut the door behind her.

Reese turned to stare into the mirror. He didn't see himself. He probably wouldn't have recognized the beaten man in the reflection even if he had. What he saw was Elise, up on the counter with her legs wrapped around him and her eyes closed in ecstasy as he made love to her that last time. Her long, dark hair had been cascading down on her shoulders and her body. How he loved to bury his hand in it and feel its silky texture wrap around his fingers, just like she had wrapped herself around his heart.

Leaning against the counter he struggled to control himself. The terror that he'd felt in almost losing her was slowly receding and he kept reminding himself that she was just down the hall from him, waiting…for him. That thought made his head snap up. He had to hurry and get cleaned up and go to her.

His suit jacket was pretty easy to get off. But his shirt was another matter. His swollen fingers made unbuttoning even the few buttons left, very difficult. He slipped one arm out but when he tried to slip the other arm out he experienced a sharp pain in his side, sharp enough to cause him to gasp. Holding his breath he was finally able to get out of the shirt but now had to tackle the undershirt.

About that time Zoe rapped on the door and came in. In her arms she carried some jeans and a light blue denim shirt along with underwear, socks and tennis shoes. Seeing how little John had done to get ready for the shower, she placed the clothes on a bench by the shower and walked back to John. She finished helping him take off his once white shirt. It was soaked in blood and other things…

Thinking how just a few short months ago she would have loved to be doing this with another ending in mind, she amazed herself by acknowledging the strong sisterly feelings she now had for John. Knowing how he felt about Elise and how much Elise meant to her, changed everything. Reaching around John, she grabbed the bottom of the t-shirt and helped him slowly pull it off over his head. Wadding it up the coat, she threw it on the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Turning back, she gasped and stepped back. John's body was covered in cuts, some small and shallow, some large and deep, some with blood still oozing out of them. Dried blood was almost everywhere. His face had one eye almost swollen shut, and there was a cut over the other eye and his lip was split pretty bad. His torso was covered in red, black and blue blotches. He looked like someone had been using him as a human punching bag. She'd already noticed his beautiful hands were now anything but beautiful.

Hearing her gasp, John looked down at himself and shook his head slightly. "I look worse than I am." He said quietly. "Really."

Backing away, Zoe realized that she should not be here. This was more than she could handle. "I'll be right outside if you need anything." And she beat a hasty retreat out the door. Realizing he was on his own, he quickly stripped the rest of his clothes off. Leaving them in the pile with the others he walked to the shower and stepped in. The hot water felt like pure heaven. It washed away the dirt, the blood and the filth of the streets where he had been fighting. The more the water washed away the pain and grime, the more he felt like himself. Elise was alive. She had not died, he was not alone. Thinking about how close he came to leaving HER almost drove him mad. What would she have done if he'd succeeded in getting himself killed? Beaten to death? Shaking his head to banish the thoughts, he finished washing away as much of the evidence of his own stupidity as he could.

Stepping out of the shower he gingerly dried himself off. Trying to be careful and not start any newly closed wounds from re-opening was taking a longer time that he wanted. Finally giving up, he dressed as quickly as possible. The soft denim jean shirt felt good on his scraped up back. He couldn't get his swollen fingers to obey his command to button up the shirt so he left it open. The black jeans had a nice 'broken in' feel to them and were a perfect fit. Not wanting to put on shoes and socks, he opened the door and walked barefoot down the hall.

Coming back to the 'hospital area' his eyes immediately went to Elise and then the monitors that surrounded her. All of them seem to be beeping normally. Looking around for Meg he found her with her back to him and checking the monitors. Zoe was on the other side of the bed standing there, holding Elise's hand and watching him.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again to our AWESOME beta, Maddsgirl75!

**Chapter 10**

Walking up to the foot of the bed, John's eyes feasted on Elise while at the same time his heart almost ceased to beat in his chest when he saw the extent of her injuries. The stark pain in his eyes tore at Zoe's heart. She wanted to comfort him but didn't think he'd accept it, at least not from her.

Clearing her throat, she quietly said, "Meg..."

Hearing her name, Meg kept her eyes on the machine's readout and answered**,** "hold on". After adjusting the IV drip she turned toward Zoe expectantly. Nodding her head in the direction of John, Zoe said nothing.

Turning to her left, she saw John standing there. He certainly looked better than he had earlier. His hair was washed but not combed. The cuts and bruising on his face stood out against the paleness of his skin. His split lip was swollen as was his right eye. His light blue denim shirt was unbuttoned and opened. She could see fresh cuts on his chest and on his neck. Looking down she gasped as she saw his hands gripping the foot of the bed. Moving over to him she closely assessed him and knew he needed to be checked out immediately.

"John, I need you to step over here for me so I can make sure you're ok." She tugged on his arm….and got nowhere. He didn't move or even acknowledge that she had spoken. "John, I've got to check you out before you can even touch her. Do you understand me?"

Never moving his head, John turned his tortured eyes toward Meg. "I'm fine." He said quietly.

"No you are not John. You are in shock. You've lost a lot of blood, you have open wounds that need to be treated all over you. Especially on your hands. I'm not going to take a chance that you could spread germs to her. She is very fragile right now and I'm taking no chances. YOU CAN NOT TOUCH HER until I say you can." Meg said in a raised voice. "Do you understand me John Reese?"

Finally turning to face her, John nodded and waited for Meg to take care of him. Indicating an area off to the side Meg walked ahead to uncover the triage set-up she had brought with her from the hospital. For the next thirty minutes she cleaned and swabbed and patched and stitched all over John's body. She knew he was a strong and tough individual who had led a rough, life but she could not believe the sheer number of wounds on his body. She felt that he had broken ribs, but she knew she'd never get him to leave the room for an X-ray. She just bound him up as best she could which seemed to ease his breathing. Stitching up the ninth cut, she told him he looked like the scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz. That brought a slight smile to his face.

The whole time she worked on him he never took his eyes off of Elise. She barely made a bump under the blankets. All he could see was her dark hair spread out on the pillow, her arms, with their bandages were outside the covers. The monitors blinked numbers in different colors showing heart rate, breathing rate, etc...proof that she WAS actually alive.

Cleaning up his hands was the last part Meg had to deal with. The knuckles were scraped raw and his fingers were swollen on both hands. He was a man who lived and died by his fists. She would have hated to see what the men looked like that those fists had connected with. Stepping back from John she checked him out one last time from head to toe. Pleased with her work she smiled at him. "Ok, you're cleaned up enough to my satisfaction."

Turning back toward the bed she grabbed his arm and stopped him. "I need to tell you something about Elise." She said. "I've patched her up as best I can do without being at a hospital with access to an OR. I've set what broken bones I could and wrapped the ones I couldn't put a cast on. She may still need surgery later. Her internal injuries are bad but not fatal. She was beaten pretty hard in the stomach, her kidneys, and on her back. The whip marks on her back were mainly shallow but stillpainful. Very few of those actually needed stitches. I've stitched up the worst. Whoever did that, knew how to inflict the most pain with the least damage. Her arms were also cut, with a knife I think, but no stitches needed there, butterfly bandages took care of that. I think her cheek bone might be cracked on the side where the darkest bruising is. I was so worried about the mild concussion she had that I didn't position the X-ray correctly to X-ray her cheek. 'Course there's not a lot I could do with that anyway. The cut over her eye did require stitches but shouldn't be too bad of a scar."

While giving John the list of injuries, Meg was looking at Elise. She didn't notice him flinching with every injury she described. He was clenching his fists so hard he caused them to start bleeding again through the bandages. She finally paused and then said. "Barring those injuries, you can touch her where you wish, just be careful NOT to spread any germs." She stepped away from the bed, making room for him to get closer to Elise.

Now that he could go to her, his feet felt like lead. He could not make himself pick up one foot then the other. Absolute terror engulfed him. Looking wildly around, he found Meg's eyes looking at him with understanding and compassion but not pity.

"It's ok John. I know you're scared. It's always scary to see someone you love in pain. But right now she's not feeling the pain. She's in a light coma, while her body tries to handle what happened to it. Marshalling the troops if you will."

Looking back at Elise in the bed, Meg smiled. "She can hear you. She can feel your touch. It's what she's been waiting for. I truly believe that." Turning back to John she frowned. "But, you can NOT let her hear fear for her, in your voice. Do NOT let her see it in your eyes. You must be in control of yourself so you can help her. Do you understand me?"

Nodding his head, he turned his eyes back to Elise. He ached, seeing her again with her dark hair framing her face, the oxygen mask covering the lower portion of that face. As his eyes focused more on her face he could see the bruising, the cuts...he stumbled as his knees got weak. Grabbing his arm, Meg held on to him until she could pull the chair up next to the bed. He sat down heavily, looking at the floor.

He could not bring himself to look at her. In his mind, every cut, every bruise, every broken bone was his fault. His failure. She was his, _his _ to love and protect...and he'd failed. No amount of logic or argument would ever be able to convince him otherwise. Closing his eyes, he slowly shook his head back and forth. Knowing what was going through his mind, Meg leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"John Reese, this is NOT about you. This IS about Elise. You can blame yourself all you want when you are away from her. But right now you are here to help her. Please...please..." pausing for a moment, Meg knew the words to get through to him but she knew they would hurt him. Still, it had to be done "You OWE it to her John".

Clenching his eyes tighter, John seemed to shrink into himself. But only for a moment. The words had the magical effect that Meg had hoped. He stepped outside of his emotional pain and took a deep breath. Opening his eyes, he continued to stare at the floor. Meg knew him well enough to back off and let him handle things himself.

Glancing over at the bed, John saw Elise's hand. It was as battered as his, knuckles raw and bruised, fingers swollen, but still tiny. He knew firsthand how hard she could hit with that hand. Closing his eyes momentarily, he could picture her hand in his, see it stretched out over his chest in sleep. Snapping his eyes open to stop the direction of his thoughts, he saw the butterfly IV taped to the back of her hand. Above her wrist he noticed the heavy gauze wrapped around tightly from her wrist up to her elbow. He remembered seeing the cuts on her arms when he helped cut the bloody sweater off her. Above the gauze on her upper arm he could see bruises in the shape of fingers. It was obvious that she had been grabbed and held tightly or held to keep her from landing any more blows.

The neckline of the hospital gown was pulled down slightly to allow the cardiac monitor leads to be attached. Again the bruising he saw made his breath catch in his throat. And the cuts, those were not defensive wounds, those were inflicted as torture. More bruises indicated that she'd been punched with fists with no way to block them. He'd had it done to him and he'd done it to others. Once again he had to focus and stay away from the mindless screaming going on in the back of his mind.

Finally able to look her in the face he was still not prepared. Seeing her from the foot of the bed had been terrible, seeing her from twelve inches away was excruciating. He saw every detail of every injury. His need to touch her was becoming all consuming. He needed to see her whole face, not just what was above the oxygen mask. Reaching up, he tried to remove it.

Meg was quick to intervene. "Here, let me handle that. She can go awhile without the oxygen assist. Her numbers are looking good."

Removing the mask and turning off the oxygen machine she walked away to give John some privacy.

Gazing at Elise, John felt a sense of calmness come over him. He was here, with her. Neither of them was alone.

Gently taking one hand in his, he began to talk softly. Leaning closer to her he called her name "Elise. Elise, it's me baby. It's John." **W**atching her closely he looked for any sign to show that she'd heard him. But nothing changed. Her eyes didn't open. She didn't open her mouth, she didn't speak. Looking back at Meg for encouragement, he tried again. "Elise, I'm here for you. Always and forever."

Meg was watching the monitors. Elise's heart rate had increased. Just a little, but enough to take note. "Keep talking to her John."

Resting his forehead on the bed next to her, John grasped her hand with both of his. The bandages on her hands and the bandages on his hands meant there was no skin on skin contact but the pressure from his grip was enough for her to feel...at least he hoped.

Lifting his head he spoke again "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." His voice broke and he wasn't able to continue. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he heard Meg hiss from behind him. Remembering what she'd said, he blinked rapidly to regain control.

Using his right hand he reached up to smooth Elise's hair. Wrapping a long strand around his finger like he always did, he marveled at the silky feel against his battered skin. Carefully placing it behind her ear, he was almost undone by her reaction to that familiar gesture.

Slightly turning her head she almost nuzzled his hand and then sighed deeply.

"Elise...," he breathed. He was rewarded by a slight smile. But her eyes remained closed. Her long, dark eyelashes contrasted starkly with the paleness of her skin. But there was a slight blush to her cheeks that was not there a moment ago.

Looking back at Meg, he saw that she was watching the monitors. She was smiling and nodding her head. She returned John's look with a smile. "You're doing fine John. You are the perfect medicine for her right now."

Turning back to Elise, everything else in the room fell away. There were no beeping machines, no Meg, no Zoe...no one. Just the two of them. "Elise, I'm here baby. And I'm never going to let anything happen to you again. You are mine...always and forever." He said as he gently leaned over to kiss her. At the touch of his lips her eyes opened. Their blueness was filled with love. Love for him.

"John...mine...always... forever," she whispered. And then she closed her eyes once more.

"Elise!" Said John in a strangled voice. "Elise!"

Placing her hand on his shoulder, Meg tried to calm him down. "You did fine John. You did fine. I was hoping that hearing your voice would get through to her. And it did. It took a lot for her to come back to us but she did it for you. Let her rest for a while now. I really need to put the oxygen mask back on her."

Watching from across the room, Zoe was transfixed by what she had seen. The power of love. Meg had told her how much she was worried about Elise. Her injuries were severe but not quite life threatening. If they had been, Zoe would have pulled rank on Harold and gotten her to a hospital. The major concern was the part of Elise that Meg could not reach. The fact that she was in a coma was not surprising due to the extent of her injuries but it was her lack of response to any stimuli that had Meg concerned.

Elise seemed to have withdrawn into herself. Meg had asked Zoe to try and talk to her while they had waited for Carter and Fusco to find John. But Elise never reacted to Zoe's touch or Zoe's voice. That scared Zoe. She hadn't realized how much Elise had come to mean to her. Her friend, her essence could be gone forever. Seeing Elise looking small and defenseless in the hospital bed with tubes coming out everywhere was almost more than she could handle. Not being an overly emotional person herself she was surprised to feel tears rolling down her cheeks as she stood by the bed holding Elise's hand.

Seeing John with Elise, she was reminded of the first time she had seen them 'together'...after John had been shot. She had felt like an intruder during their moment together. An aura seemed to surround them and shield them from everyone else then, just as it did now.

Elise had not responded to anyone, to her or Meg, but John's touch seemed to rouse her. Zoe found herself holding her breath as she watched them. When Elise opened her eyes to look at him, Zoe felt new tears flowing down her cheeks. It was his love for her that brought her back to them. And it was her love for him that completed the connection.

Walking over to John, she rested her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Never taking his eyes off of Elise he reached up and squeezed her hand back. Leaning down she spoke quietly in his ear. "Let me get you something to eat and drink and let Meg tend to her. We won't go far I promise. Just across the room."

Shaking his head, he remained seated. Meg turned to them and looked at John. "Remember John, Elise still needs you. You have to take care of yourself if you're going to help me take care of her. Go with Zoe and get something to eat and drink. By the time you're done I will be done too and you can come sit back down right here and continue to talk to her."

Looking up at Meg, John could see the truth in what she said. He knew he was weak, knew he needed to eat to offset all the alcohol he had consumed earlier. Standing up slowly, he leaned down and gently kissed Elise on the top of her head and laid her hand down carefully on the bed. Turning toward Zoe he slowly shuffled forward on bare feet. Zoe led him across the room to the couch that Harold and Grace had been sitting on earlier. Looking around she wondered when they had left. She'd been concentrating so much on John and Elise that she didn't remember seeing them leave. Depositing him on the couch she went to find him something to eat and drink. He looked like he was about out on his feet.

Sitting on the sofa eating a sandwich he could not taste, John kept watch over Elise from across the room. The beeps from the monitors were comforting in the respect that it meant all was well. Washing down the last bite of the sandwich he did feel a little bit closer to human. But not much. Until Elise was completely out of danger and healed, he would not, could not feel normal. Heaving a deep sigh he tried to stand up. Dizziness overcame him and he fell back to the sofa, grateful for the soft landing. His body couldn't take much more punishment. His mental anguish was beyond measure.

Seeing him struggling to stand up, Zoe hurried over. "Hold on John, let me help." She said quietly. Standing over him, looking down at his bowed head, she was worried. He was a strong man, physically and mentally…but his emotional well-being at the moment was another matter altogether. Holding her hand out to him, he looked up. The blue eyes that she'd fallen in love with were still there, but they were haunted now. Too much inward reflection had dimmed their clarity. She could see the shadow in him. He was NOT alright. With sudden insight Zoe realized that John needed Elise as much as Elise needed John. Elise HAD to survive this or she..._they_, would lose John too.

Pulling him up with both hands she gave him a moment to find his balance. Standing there swaying, he was looking over her head at Elise. The light blue denim shirt gaped open and the numerous bandages showed just how many wounds he had on his body. Zoe shook her head wondering how he could even stand much less walk. Gently taking one of his damaged hands, she led him back to the chair at the side of the bed. Once he was seated she squeezed his shoulder and left him to his vigil.

Meg finished the last check on Elise for the night. All the monitors were keeping watch. Turning to Reese she crouched down in front of him.

"John...I need you to be here. Keep talking to her. She hears and might respond to your voice. You can touch her, but be careful of the bandages and the IVs."

Watching him watch Elise while she was talking to him she wasn't 100% sure he heard her.

"I'm exhausted. I've done everything I can for her. I'm going to sack out on that couch. Call me if something happens." Standing up, she started to walk away...but Reese reached out and grasped her hand.

Looking up at her he quietly said, "Thank you. Thank you for saving her for me."

Giving him a tired smile, she patted his hand and walked to the couch. Sitting down and then stretching out, Meg used the trick she'd learned in medical school to 'switch off' her brain and drift off to sleep inside of five minutes.

Once again taking Elise's hand in his, Reese murmured to her. Nonsensical things, plans that he wanted to make with her, places they would go, things they would do. He rambled for over two hours, untill he got hoarse. He was sometimes rewarded when her hand would tighten on his. A ghost of a smile played across her face a couple of times. Slowly his own mind relaxed as much as his body did and he found himself resting his head on his arm on the bed. Eventually he fell sound asleep still holding her hand.

Trying repeatedly to fight her way up from the heavy darkness that surrounded her, Elise sighed deeply when she finally felt that she'd dragged herself away from the abyss. At first she felt warm and comfortable like she did when she was in John's arms. But that moment faded as the pain came into focus: sharp, burning, aching pain. Everywhere...her face, her jaw, her back, her arms. 'What the hell?' Was her first thought. Then her memory kicked in and she recalled what had happened. She remembered pain, remembered how she got that pain, the anger and helplessness she'd felt. Everything came crashing back into her awareness all at once.

But along with those memories came one of John. Her John. He'd found her. She knew he would. He'd promised her he would always find her. Smiling to herself she relaxed...a little. She wanted to find him, now. She attempted to move but was restrained by the pain that act caused and the tubes and bandages she could now feel all over her body. Opening her eyes, she tried to focus. Where was she? How did she get here? Flailing around in the bed, she felt couldn't move her left hand. That scared her, but then looking down she saw someone. Someone she knew, someone she loved. That salt and pepper hair was unmistakable.

"John? John?" She spoke barely above a whisper. She couldn't seem to take in enough air to speak any louder. "John?"

Coming from a distance John could hear someone calling him. It was Elise. But where was she? Why couldn't he see her? He began to panic again. 'I'm here Elise! I'm here!' He screamed in his mind. Shaking his head he tried to move, to find her. He released her hand and immediately felt the loss of connection.

With her hand free, Elise reached out and stroked John's hair. She couldn't see his face, but she could feel his agitation. "John...look at me." She spoke slowly. "I'm here. I'm here baby."

Finally hearing Elise's voice, John raised his head and opened his eyes. He found himself looking into those blue eyes that had captured his soul.

Elise's reaction was not what he'd expected. "John! John! What happened to you? What happened to your face? Are you ok?" She gasped.

"I'm...I'm ok...I'm ok now." Standing up, he leaned over the bed and kissed Elise gently, afraid he might hurt her. She however was going to have none of that. Reaching up with her bandaged arms she pulled him down to her and kissed him with all she had. She ignored the pain in her arms and back as she pulled him close. After all that she'd been through and thinking that she'd never see him again, she could not get enough of him. Her kisses were harsh and urgent. She needed vindication, proof that she was here with him. Once he got over her initial assault with her mouth, John returned it with equal fervor. Pulling away to catch his breath, John cupped her face with both hands. His love for this tiny woman flowed out of him in waves, almost drowning Elise in its intensity. She was his LIFE. Searching her eyes he saw the same emotion reflected back from her.

A frown appeared on Elise's face. Another memory surfaced. "Grace?" She whispered, with panic in her voice. Last thing she remembered was the elevator door closing, taking Grace to John, to safety.

"She's fine, she's with Harold they told me." Answered John.

"Poor Grace and poor Harold..." Elise sighed with her eyes closed. "I hope he can help her deal with…." She paused, not wanting to dwell on what had happened to either herself or Grace.

"Hold me please John, I need you to hold me. I need to feel your arms around me, I need to hear your heartbeat." She asked haltingly and quietly.

Stepping back, John looked at the hospital bed. It was wide enough for two people, but he was worried about all the monitor leads. Elise looked down and saw all the leads snaking out from her body. She started grabbing them, intent on pulling them off but John would not let her remove them.

"Dr. Tillman put those on and until she takes them off, they are going to stay there." He was worried that she was not out of the woods yet. If something went wrong, they had to have a way to get meds in her quickly.

"But, John….I want you here with me." She pleaded with him.

John just smiled down at her and carefully moved Elise closer to the opposite side and then got onto the bed next to her. Pulling her carefully into his arms, he held her tight, making sure all the leads were not tangled. Elise fought to position herself despite the pain and snuggled up under his chin, throwing her leg over him. They both released deep, contented sighs. No words were necessary. They were together. Slowly drifting off to sleep, they both rested completely for the first time in over a week. Now the real healing could begin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Eventually, Harold roused himself and decided that he needed to get up to work the stiffness out of his neck and back from sleeping in such an awkward position on the couch. Very quietly, he went back out into the hall and slowly made his way back to the hospital room.

He smiled as he took in the sleeping forms of Elise and John on the hospital bed. John looked quite a bit the worse for wear and Harold had no doubt that once Elise was feeling better, she would give him hell for what he'd tried to do to himself.

As he limped past the couch, Dr. Tillman opened one eye, looked at both him and the two people on the bed, then smiled and closed her eyes again. Wondering where Zoe was, Harold continued to slowly limp down the hall until he found a small alcove near the top of the stairs. Seated on a small divan was Zoe, reading a book. He sat down next to her and waited for her to break the silence if she felt like talking. Otherwise, he was more than content to just relax with a good book himself, letting each muscle relax slowly as he became more and more involved in whatever he chose to read.

"I've been wondering about this whole thing Harold." Zoe finally lay the book down in her lap. "I was in the process of following a lead when you called earlier. Someone had given me the name of a guy who'd recently hired a bunch of guys to 'get a hold of some chick' who lived alone near Washington Square Park. I don't suppose Grace fits that description?"

"Yes! What was the man's name? I'll go look it up." He said rising from the seat.

"Sit down, Harold. I'm going to wait until it's light and then I'll go track the guy down. Once I'm convinced I have something here, I'll give you a call. I don't want to get all worked up over nothing and we may just spook him if he gets wind of any of this."

"Still, you need to be careful Zoe. Look what happened to Elise and Grace. Promise me you'll take precautions? Let me give you something so that I can track you, please. I'd… I'd hate for something to happen to you too. There's been entirely too much of that going around lately."

Zoe sighed. "Ok, Harold. If it makes you feel better, this once and only this once, I'll wear whatever kind of tracker you come up with."

"Wonderful. I'll go work on something now, shall I?"

He smiled at Zoe as he stood and limped back down the hall towards his computers. He totally missed Zoe smiling fondly at his back. She found she was secretly grateful that he cared enough to be concerned about her. Such feelings were still a novel idea to her. Very few people had cared about what happened to her until Elise came into her life. It seemed that Elise attracted all kinds of people who cared for her deeply and by extension, cared about Zoe as well. Zoe sighed, thankful that it looked like her dearest friend would be alright eventually. At least if John had anything to say about it!

**********************

Harold spent the next hour devising a bug that would work underground as well as in any type of building Zoe might find herself in. He wasn't taking any chances that she would have to endure what Elise and Grace had had to. Once he was done, he had Zoe glue it down under one of her fingernails. Then he checked on Elise and John one last time and found them still asleep.

Feeling like it had been much too long since he'd last seen her, Harold found himself again drawn to the room where Grace was sleeping.

As he entered the room, Grace turned towards him and smiled slightly.

"There you are Harold. I wondered where you had gone off to, sweetheart." Caught completely off guard, Harold stopped and stood stock still.

"Grace?" was all he could muster.

"We really need to get going. The sunlight is so perfect right now, you know it won't last for long and I really want to put the finishing touches on my painting." Grace said as she stood up. She wavered a bit from being light headed. Harold limped towards her as quickly as possible.

Grace frowned at his awkwardness and said, "Harold Wren! Have you been sitting at the computer too long?" She shook her head back and forth. "What am I going to do with you?" She sat back down and patted the loveseat next to her. "Sit down here please and let me massage some of the kinks out of your shoulders."

"Grace, you know who I am?" asked Harold in a bewildered tone, sitting down heavily next to her. Fifteen minutes ago she wasn't even aware of him and suddenly now she knows him?

Patting his hand with hers, she smiled sweetly and said "Of course I know it's you Harold. Who else would it be? Now turn around please."

Trying to get control of his wildly beating heart and jumble of thoughts and questions, Harold stuttered, "Are you ok Grace?"

Smiling at him she let out a small laugh, "Well I'm as alright as I can be considering I'm dead. Funny though that I should be dreaming that you are all tensed up, don't you think?"

"What? You're what?" sputtered Harold. Now he was officially terrified. This was not right, this was wrong on too many levels.

"What makes you think you're dead?" He questioned her, looking into her eyes for any sign of… of what? Sanity? True recognition? He had no idea what he expected to see at that moment.

"Well I'm here, you're here. I know you're dead so I must be too." She said cocking her head to one side. "Although I never thought I'd feel pain when I was dead. And I'm so sore all over...like somebody hit me." She mused. "But where is Elise? I know those bad men killed her and all she was trying to do was protect me. She was so strong and fearless and I was such a big baby."

"Uh Elise is...is..." Harold couldn't find the words to speak to her. Here he was, a well-educated man with a gift for finding just the right words, and he was speechless. He sat there in befuddlement watching Grace. Her eyes were focused and she seemed in complete control of her faculties...except that she thought she was dead.

Clearing his throat, Harold tried again. "Elise is alive, Grace. Dr. Tillman is taking very good care of her."

"Really? I thought I saw her on a hospital bed and she wasn't moving. I do hope she isn't dead and that she will be alright. She's been a great friend to me and none of this was her fault." Grace said. Reaching for Harold's hands she gripped them in her own and looked at him, missing his look of pain at her words. He knew whose fault this all was.

"Oh Harold, I have missed you so much! I've had no one to really talk to in the last two years. Or at least not until I met Elise and Detective Stills. I have so much to tell you since the last time we saw each other!"

"Detective Stills? Who is that?" Asked the even more confused Harold.

"He's Elise's partner. She said they're just friends but I'm pretty sure there is more than that going on." Whispered Grace conspiratorially.

Shaking his head, Harold finally figured out that Detective Stills was John Reese. He wondered briefly why John had used a fake name with Grace. Realizing that Grace needed to be brought to the here and now, the real world, Harold closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Grace, look at me, I need you to look at me and really listen." Harold said with a stern voice. "Grace, you are not dead, you are alive. I am alive and you are alive and so is Elise. She was sent to protect you and she seems to have come through her surgery alright." Watching her closely to see how she was taking this, Finch was rewarded with a frown. He continued to talk about what had happened since they had last seen each other. He told her about Nathan being murdered, how he himself was left for dead and he told her about his decision to bow out of her life when the moment came.

"I was afraid you'd be targeted too. That you'd be killed because of what Nathan and I had done, had created."

As understanding slowly started thinking in, Grace began to shake her head. A keening sound came from her, followed by a long drawn out 'Noooooooooo'. She did NOT want to believe what he was saying but ...she then hoped with all her heart that what he was saying was true. Stretching out one hand she gently caressed her beloved's face. Her touch electrified him. Grasping her hand with his, he turned it slightly and kissed her palm. Grace's eyes grew large as recognition flooded her mind. That one, single gesture was the one Harold had always made before he left her to go to work and it was the way he always greeted her when he came home. This WAS her Harold! Her long lost Harold that she had grieved over for two years. Her relief was so strong it temporarily outweighed any anger she may have felt towards him. Maybe later she would be angry but right now, her heart was over flowing with joy at being reunited with her sweet Harold.

Leaning forward Grace touched her head to Harold's head, a familiar gesture that tore at his heart. She knew him, she knew who he was and still was reaching out to him after all he had done to her. The fact that he had deserted her, weighed so heavily on him, he was finding it difficult to breathe.

"Oh Harold, I've missed you so much. Don't ever leave me again, ever, do you hear me?"

Leaning in closer, Harold lightly kissed her lips and answered, "I promise you Grace, never, never again will I leave you." Once he had kissed her though, he realized that once was not enough. He leaned in again and brushed his lips lightly against hers, giving her a chance to say no. After all, it had been two long years and while his feelings for her were still as intense, he wasn't sure about her feelings for him.

He needn't have worried though, as Harold's lips gently caressed hers, Grace wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer.

"Careful my love, I'm….I'm not quite the man I used to be." He bowed his head down, for the first time concerned that this might not….he couldn't even finish the sentence.

Grace saw him hang his head dejectedly. "Oh Harold! Please, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize…. My poor Harold…" She reached over and took a hand in hers and then touched his face with her other. He didn't look up right away, but continued to hang his head until he felt splashes of wetness hit his hands. He looked up then and saw that Grace's eyes were filled and tears were running down her cheeks.

"Grace, sweetheart, don't cry. Please, I can take anything but that." Harold moved closer to Grace and pulled her into his arms. He tilted her face towards his and began to kiss her tears away. He started on her closed eyelids, gently kissing her there and then moving down her cheeks to the corner of her mouth. Just as he was about to kiss her other cheek, Grace turned her head and his lips met hers once again.

His kisses started out innocent and tender, but as she returned them and wrapped her arms around his body, Harold began to feel things stirring inside that he hadn't felt in a long, long time. His lips on hers became more insistent until she sighed and opened her mouth for him. He took immediate advantage of her surrender and his tongue dove in to explore her mouth. He tried to push his tongue in deeper, wanting to explore every part of Grace, but a sharp pain in his neck brought him up short. He withdrew slightly but Grace must have sensed his problem because she followed him with her mouth and pushed her body closer into his.

As they continued kissing, each one hardly daring to believe the whole thing was real, Harold's hands slipped down Grace's body and he slowly and gently stroked her arms, causing the skin to rise in goose bumps. He also felt Grace shudder in his arms and he couldn't help but smile. Her skin had always been so sensitive and it appeared that not only hadn't that changed, but that he was still capable of making her feel his touch as intensely as he used to.

He let his hands travel back up to her shoulders, where he gently brushed her hair over her shoulder to expose her neck. He let his fingers trail along her bare skin there and smiled against her lips as he heard her gasp. He deliberately caressed the soft skin of her neck again and watched as her eyes slid closed and she sighed once more. He was able to just barely lean his head down to her neck and his tongue darted out to follow the path of his fingers, eliciting a soft moan from Grace. Other than his name on her lips, it was the sweetest sound that he could ever remember hearing and he repeated his actions again and again just to hear her sweet sighs.

Suddenly she pulled back and Harold looked up in puzzlement.

"Harold I….." She started to say.

"I'm sorry Grace, I didn't mean to….."

"I hope to God you DID mean to!" She interrupted him. "Harold, I was about to say that I'd really like to continue this _after_ I've had a chance to clean up."

"Of course, how thoughtless of me! There is a bathroom through that door over there." Harold jumped to his feet, or at least what passed for that these days and shuffled over to the dresser and pulled out an old pair of tan slacks, a black shirt that had obviously been worn and a set of underthings. He turned to Grace and sheepishly offered them to her.

"I…I… had these in one of my bags in my car. When I decided I had to disappear, I knew I couldn't just give them back to you and I…I didn't have the heart to throw them away." He spoke in a low, embarrassed tone.

"You kept my things?" She asked and he nodded. "All these years?" Again he nodded and she took the clothes from his hands and tossed them on the loveseat and almost ran into his arms. She leaned over and kissed him on the mouth several times until they both broke away panting.

"I'll be done as quickly as I can." She said and walked slowly away from him towards the bathroom. When the door shut behind her, Harold sank gratefully into the desk chair. He could hardly believe it, Grace was here with him, after all of these years of wanting to be near her once more, he'd finally had his heart's desire fulfilled. If he was a fanciful kind of man, he would have pinched himself just to verify that he was indeed awake. Instead, his eyes roamed over the room, to the bed and then swung to the loveseat with its high arms. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to manage things, but if Grace didn't seem to mind his injury, he promised himself that he wouldn't let it interfere. His eyes lit on the pile of clothes Grace had tossed on the loveseat and realized that she hadn't taken them into the bathroom with her. He was just about to get up and call to her, when he heard the shower turn on and Grace begin to hum tunelessly to herself. The image of Grace, naked and wet in the shower hit him like a ton of bricks and instantly he was hard and aching. While he was glad to note that that particular part of his anatomy still worked as well as ever, his wished that his mind worked a bit less so as images of Grace naked flashed through his mind. Grace in the bath, Grace getting dressed to go out, Grace flushed and smiling up at him as he made love to her…..

Groaning, Harold wished he dared loosen his pants, his thoughts had him uncomfortably hard and straining at the fabric at the front. He tried to sit down once more but found that to be worse than standing as it drew his pants even tighter towards his body. Instead, he settled for limping back and forth across the room, reciting Homer's Iliad by memory…in Greek.

He had no idea how long he was pacing back and forth, but when the door to the bathroom opened, he was caught by surprise. That surprise quickly turned into shock and then full-blown lust as he saw Grace standing in the doorway, wrapped only in a towel.

Her eyes met his and they gleamed brightly as she said, "One of us is overdressed." And then proceeded to drop the towel from around her body. Harold's eyes devoured every inch of her curves, breasts and the mound of bright red hair between her legs. His mouth ran dry and he found he couldn't move from the spot he was standing in. She was as beautiful as he remembered, maybe even more so.

Grace gave a throaty laugh and walked over towards him since he was obviously unable to come to her. "I hope you're not disappointed Harold. I know it's been two years but…."

"You're beautiful Grace. More so than ever." Then he frowned as he noticed the bruises on her body and covering her arms. As he reached out to gently touch one, he said with sadness, "I'm so sorry for what you've been through my love. I NEVER….."

She put her fingers over his lips, effectively silencing him. "We both bear scars from our time apart Harold, but that was then. We are here, now, together and what I want to know is, what are you going to do about it?"

Harold's brain scurried from possibility to possibility, like a chipmunk caching nuts. There were so many things he wanted to share with her, so many things he wanted to do with her, that his mind just couldn't seem to settle on any one thing. He looked into her eyes then and all of a sudden, it all seemed to fall away. His hands reached out and he pulled her up close against his body and his mouth fell on hers, his kisses becoming more and more intense. The feel of her breasts being crushed against his chest was incredible and he reached down and pulled her hips closer so that she could feel just how much he wanted her.

Grace's hands meanwhile weren't still, she reached between them and unbuttoned his waistcoat and then started on his tie. She wasn't sure when he'd started wearing so many layers, but she was frustrated by the fact that it was taking her so long to get to his bare skin. Finally she got his shirt unbuttoned and she was able to run her fingers down his chest, through the thick, crisp mat of hair she remembered so well.  
As soon as Grace's hands touched his bare skin, Harold let out a groan. He'd imagined her touching him so many times in the past two years, it was amazing to actually feel her hands on his body. His own hands meanwhile slid upwards from her waist and when he reached the undersides of her breasts, he felt her shiver. Slowly he ghosted the palms of his hands across her nipples and she gasped into his mouth.

He broke off the kiss and started to lean down, intent on taking her into his mouth when a sharp pain in his neck reminded him that he was not able to do all of the things he used to. He silently cursed the limitations that his body was imposing on him. It seemed that in every aspect of his life, he was unable to forget the Machine and the consequences of building it, even here in the bedroom.

Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, he took a hold of Grace's hand and led her over to the bed. He sat down and then pulled Grace to a standing position in front of him. In this way, her lovely breasts were just at the right height and he leaned towards her and took a nipple into his mouth. He rolled it around inside his mouth with his tongue to bring it to a hard peak and then drew on it with his mouth, sucking and pulling. He heard Grace's moan and felt her hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer. When her hands reached the back of his neck however, he pulled back from what he was doing, removed her hands and spoke.

"Grace, I'm…I'm not ready for that yet. I would rather you remember me as the whole man you once knew, rather than the crippled and damaged one that I am now."

"OH! Harold! None of that matters to me! I'm just so glad to have you back in my life. I don't care how you look, that's never been important to me. I'm hurt that you'd think I was that shallow."

"No, no that wasn't what I meant, I….."

"Then let's have no more of this holding back, my love." She interrupted him. "I'll take you as you are and I hope you'll do the same."

"Always." He said adamantly.

"Then make love to me Harold. I want to feel you with me, next to me, inside me. I never thought I'd have another chance at this and I won't waste it now worrying about the past. Please, just love me Harold."

He looked up at her with joyful tears in his eyes and just nodded. He then pulled her close again and continued what he was doing. His fingers, used to flying over a keyboard, now flew over her breasts, bringing her wave after wave of pleasure as evidenced by her soft moans. He also used his mouth to suckle her nipples for several minutes until he felt her trembling in his arms.

Once more he stood up and took her hand, leading her over to the love seat. This time, she was the one who was seated as he gently pushed her down onto one of the high arms of the couch. He then pulled over the rolling desk chair and sat down.

"Lay back my dear. I remember how much you used to enjoy what I'm about to do. I'm afraid we'll just have to be a bit more inventive about it."

Grace's eyes widened at his words, but she did as he asked and when she was lying back on the couch, her hips were still up on the higher arm of the couch, at just the right height for…..

"Harold!" She cried out when he spread her legs apart and drove his tongue into her heat. He moved his mouth upwards and danced his tongue around her clit before again licking downwards and entering her with his tongue.

"Oh! Oh!" She exclaimed and moaned deeply as he did it again and again. He increased the pressure and the speed of his tongue on her clit and she began to writhe beneath him. He knew how much he liked it when he nipped her there too and so he proceeded to do just that while he brought two fingers up and thrust them inside of her.

Within seconds, she began to shudder and he heard her call out to him repeatedly as she orgasmed underneath him. He didn't stop though despite the fact that he was hard and aching so badly he thought he might explode. He'd missed Grace so much! He wanted to bring her to peak over and over again, to make up for all the time he'd lost doing this with her.

"Please Harold," She finally whimpered as her second and not much longer third orgasm ripped through her. "Please, stop, I need, I want…I want to feel you inside me."

Harold pulled back and stood up from the chair. "Sit up my dearest." He sighed with relief as he finally released himself from the confines of his pants and let them drop to the floor. He moved in closer to Grace once more as she sat on the edge of the arm of the loveseat. He looked into her eyes, hoping that she understood how much he meant the next words.

"I love you Grace. I swear we'll never be apart like that again." He then drove into her and cried out himself as she gripped him tightly with her wet, hot sheath. Grace wrapped her legs around him so that he did not have to move his neck and spine so much to thrust into her. It was a good thing that he'd brought her to climax so many times earlier because as he moved inside of her and back out again, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. It had simply been too long, he hadn't been with any other woman since the last time they were together and now, the incredible sensation of joining with the one woman he loved more than anything, was pushing him up to the edge faster than he would have liked. He reached down between their two bodies and began rubbing her clit and soon they were both panting with need. He was able to hold out just a little longer, until he felt the tremors of her climax grip him and the additional pressure sent him into his own state of oblivion.

"Oh, Harold!" Grace gripped him with everything she had. "I've missed you so much! I love you!" He looked in her eyes and saw tears. "Whatever I had to go through to bring us to this place was worth it ten times over."

He smiled at her and kissed her, saddened that she'd had to endure any type of ordeal but he couldn't remain sad for long as she was covering his face and lips with kisses. He stiffened for one brief second as a spasm of pain ran from his neck down to the small of his back. As close as they were, Grace couldn't help but notice.

"Please my love, let's go lay down on the bed so I can massage your neck and back."

"That's not necessary Grace." He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled back.

"I know it's not, but I want to take care of you. I've missed having someone to look out after. Please."

He sighed and nodded, stepping back from her. She slipped off the arm of the loveseat and taking his hand, drew him over to the bed. He lay down on his stomach and Grace straddled his hips and began rubbing his neck and back. At first he was very self-conscious of his scars, but as her fingers worked into the muscles and released the knots, he sighed and began to enjoy what she was doing. The fact that she was straddling him had her moving repeatedly against his rear as she reached up and down his back. The warmth and wetness of her sex had parts of him coming back to life in a shorter time frame than he'd thought possible.

"Grace, can you please move over for a second my dear?"

"Ok. Why?" She asked as she got off his hips. Once he rolled onto his back though, she could see immediately why and a smile lit up her face. Her eyes took on a gleam and she reached over and gripped him snugly in her hand.

"I'm sorry my sweet, but this time I'm afraid you'll have to do the work." He said softly, reaching for her as she mounted him. Her eyes took on a glazed look as she took him in, inch by inch. She began moving up and down on him, slowly at first but then she picked up speed and Harold felt himself growing harder inside of her as he watched her drive herself down on him with her breasts bobbing in time with her movements. He reached up and fondled her, pulling and rolling her nipples and her movements became more frenzied. He groaned as he felt her inner muscles grip him tighter and then he was calling out her name as he spilled himself into her once more. Just as he was reaching down to rub her and bring her to her own pleasure, she moaned loudly and stopped moving as the shocks of her orgasm took over her body.

Rolling off him a minute or so later, she snuggled up close to his side and the two of them dropped off, holding each other close.

****************************


	12. Chapter 12

John woke first, relieved to realize that it wasn't a dream and he really was here with Elise. While her body had been broken in all kinds of ways, at least she was alive and she was here with him. He watched her chest rise and fall and the steady beeps had a calming effect on him. He wanted to pull her closer but was afraid that he might cause her pain or further damage her broken ribs. Instead he had to settle for a few gentle caresses to her face before he wrapped a lock of her hair around a finger and rubbed the soft silkiness between his fingers. At that point, Elise smiled though she didn't open her eyes.

"My love, I've missed you." She sighed softly.

John leaned in and brushed his lips against her cheek and ear. "Not as much as I've missed you." He whispered into her ear.

Elise opened her eyes and turned her cheek towards him so that she could look into his eyes. "Oh really? We gonna fight about it? 'Cause you know I'll win. I'm too stubborn to give up after all." She smiled at him and he shook his head, chuckling.

"Stubborn doesn't begin to describe you my dear."

"Well then, I know why _I_ look like hell, but what about you? What the hell happened John? I don't remember you looking like this when you found me."

John took a deep breath, knowing he would have to explain eventually but he'd hoped to avoid it for as long as possible. Trust Elise to ask the question that he least wanted to answer. Still, if it was a choice between her asking inconvenient questions and not being here to ask them at all, he'd take the former.

"I thought… I thought you were dead Elise. I thought that Meg…Dr. Tillman, had not been able to save you and the entire thing was all my fault. The safe house being compromised, you and Grace being abducted… I was searching and searching for you both, but I just couldn't find you. And all that time, you were being…" He paused, having a hard time thinking the words, much less saying them. "All that time, you were being tortured. I lost you and couldn't find you and you suffered so much as a result…."

"John!" Elise interrupted. "None of that was your fault! You came for me just as you said you would and even if you hadn't, it wasn't because you weren't trying. The entire time they had me strung up, the entire time that asshole was hurting me, I KNEW you were looking for us. I KNEW." A tear rolled down her cheek and he softly brushed it away.

"Regardless, I felt guilty that I was alive and you were not. And it was all because of me. I didn't want… Elise… sweetheart….thanks to you, I can live with a lot of the things I've done. But not that. And not without you."

"Oh you stupid man!" She tried to sit up in her agitation but the pain caused her to gasp and lay back down quickly. "Don't you dare do anything like that again or I'll….I'll….oh I can't even think of anything bad enough to do to you!"

John laughed and then once more leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Then never leave me like that again Elise. Ever." His lips slowly moved from her ear and down her neck as he lightly kissed and sucked on her sensitive skin. "Because if you do, I'll have to stop doing this." And that's precisely what he did, pulling back from her.

"Oh no you don't John Reese! Get back here!" Elise reached over and pulled his face up close again and began fervently kissing him. Her lips devoured his and as the passion between them began to increase, he started delving his tongue into her mouth, imitating another very intimate act.

Zoe walked in at that moment and saw the two of them kissing. "Get a room you two." She joked. Both Elise and John broke off and looked at her sheepishly.

"Hi Zoe!" Elise noted Zoe's fancy clothes, make-up and up-do. "It's nice to see not EVERYone went off the deep end while I was gone. You look wonderful." Elise shot John the evil eye, but he pretended not to see it.

"Thanks sweetie!" Zoe leaned down and kissed Elise's forehead. "You gave us ALL quite a scare though, you know." Zoe looked into Elise's eyes and said fiercely, "Don't you EVER get abducted on me again! Or else…."

"I don't know Zoe…I got to play rough quite a bit." Zoe scowled at her. "But yeah, ok, you're kinda witchy when ya don't get what ya want so I suppose I could TRY and avoid any future abductions."

"What's this about future abductions?" Harold asked as he entered the room.

"Zoe was forbidding them." Elise said. "John, help me sit up please?"

"I quite concur, Ms. Tate." He turned to Zoe. "Are you ready Ms. Morgan?"

"Ready for what, Finch?" John turned around after propping Elise up with several pillows. "What did you and Zoe cook up now?"

"Ms. Morgan has decided to continue the investigation into who planned Grace and Elise's abduction. I have provided her with a state-of-the-art tracking device."

"Oh no, Zoe, you can't go anywhere near those people!" Elise practically shouted, waking up Dr. Tillman who had been sleeping on the couch.

"What's going on here?" Meg asked sternly. "You all need to take these arguments outside, NOW! Elise is not completely out of the woods yet. Now all of you, clear out!"

"Wait!" Elise called out as John, Zoe and Harold all began to walk towards the computer control room and Meg leaned down to listen to her heart. "Oh bugger off!" She exclaimed to Meg in frustration as she was left out of the loop. Meg just looked her in the eyes and gave her a disapproving look. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. When can I get these darn leads off and get out of this blasted bed?"

"When and only when, I say you can. Now relax. I went to a lot of trouble bringing you back and stitching you up." At Elise's frown, she gave her an answering frown. "And don't you take that attitude with me; you didn't see how devastated John was over you being hurt."

Elise's temper immediately subsided. "I know." She practically mumbled. "It hurts me just thinking about losing John. "How long do you think I'll be in this bed?" She asked meekly.

"At least for another three days. We need to make sure your bones are knitting together as they should before you start moving around too much."

"THREE DAYS?!" Elise exclaimed in dismay. "I can't lie here for three days! What if I promise not to move around much?" Meg just shook her head and Elise groaned. "Alright, if I have to lie in bed for three days, I don't suppose John and I could….." Elise trailed off.

"Are you kidding me Elise? You have broken ribs, a cracked sternum, cuts and bruises ALL over your body including a bruised spleen and you want to know if it's ok if you and John have sex?"

"Dr. are YOU kidding ME? Do you realize how hot that man is…ok, maybe he's a bit banged up now, but he's sex on legs woman! Besides, the parts of me that would be involved are working just fine thank you very much!"

"Elise. DO NOT make me ban John from this room for three days. You need to heal. Am I clear?"

"Oh, alright." Elise agreed grudgingly. "But what if we….."

"NO!"

"Look, I appreciate all you've done for me and John and even Grace from what I know, but has anyone ever told you you're a killjoy?"

"Has anyone ever told you you're an oversexed maniac?" Meg quickly retorted.

Elise's eyes wandered to the doorway John had recently disappeared through. "Maybe." She said. Both women looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Oh! Stop! That hurts!" Elise groaned in between giggles.

"Toldja. You are NOT ready for any physical activity yet." Elise shot Meg one more dirty look but then she couldn't help but smile.

"Whatever. You win, at least for now." Elise's mouth quirked up on one side.

Almost as if she could see what the other woman was thinking, her next words were, "And I'm going to be giving John the same instructions, Elise!"

"Killjoy."

"Sex maniac."

As the two women exchanged friendly insults, John returned to the room, causing both women to begin laughing again. It was an auspicious beginning to a new friendship between the two.

*******************************

The next three days dragged for Elise. Dr. Tillman was as good as her word and told John that there was to be NO physical activity such as Elise had in mind. During the entire time though, John did not leave her bedside except to help Harold monitor Zoe's efforts to find out more about who was behind the abduction. She'd met with limited success. They uncovered a new name but in the process, the trail went cold.

The rest of the time, John and Elise spent just talking together, making plans for what they would do together once Elise was healed enough to get around under her own power. Only one fight ensued which was quite amazing considering Elise hated being forced to stay in bed hour after hour, day after day. Especially as John refused to share it on the grounds he might bump her and re-injure her.

"Elise, it's time for your pain meds." John reminded her on the morning of her second day in bed.

"Thanks John, but not yet. So, what are Harold and Grace up to this morning? I swear I've barely seen either of them since I woke up. I wonder when they're going to get sick of…." Elise's grin and raised eyebrows made finishing the sentence unnecessary.

"I have no idea but what do you mean not yet? You need to stay on top of the meds or the pain will get bad."

"I don't like how they make me sleepy. I'd like to be ready to go when Meg comes back and gives me the all clear to get out of this God forsaken bed."

"Elise! There is no need for you to be in pain, honey. You'll get up when your body's ready."

"No John, I'm determined to get home with you as soon as possible. Harold and Grace need some privacy and so do we." Elise spoke and ran her hand gently down the side of his face.

John's face took on a severe expression. "Elise. I'm as anxious as you to be home together, to be able to show you just how much I love you. But I will NOT have you in pain and jeopardizing your recovery."

"I promise to take them in another hour John, but I want to extend the time between doses." She stuck her tongue out and laughed. "Besides, you can't make me!"

"Oh, you'd be surprised what I can make you do." John said in a low voice that sent shivers up Elise's spine.

"Damn it John! Do NOT talk to me like that when you know what it does to me and how badly I want you right now!"

"What? You don't like to be reminded of what I can make you feel? Hm. Then perhaps you should do what I tell you."

"Hey! That's not playing fair!"

"You should know by now that I _always_ get what I want, my love."

"Is that a challenge? Cause I'm pretty sure that as soon as I get out of this bed, _I'm _ going to be the one getting what they want. And I prom….." The rest of the words were cut off as John leaned down and began kissing Elise senseless. In the end, they both got a bit of what they wanted. Elise took her meds and John kissed her until she finally cried mercy.

Once the three days were up and Meg pronounced her clear to walk around a bit, Elise walked the corridors of the library every hour. Grace often walked with her and they chatted. Elise found Grace's presence soothing, which was a boon for everyone as it meant that Elise was less likely to bite someone's head off in frustration. During the time spent at the safe house, Grace had learned how to deal with Elise's moods and the two of them also felt closer due to their shared experiences. Neither felt that they could talk to their men about what had happened during their abduction, but the two found a closeness and form of support in speaking about it with each other. Both Harold and John saw them crying together several times but decided it was best not to intrude unless asked to.

A week later, Elise insisted that John take her home. She was able to walk about for forty-five minutes under her own power and had backed off the pain meds completely.

"Please John," She begged. "I can't explain it, but I _really_ need to be someplace that I call home, not here at the library." John had been considering taking Elise back to their apartment for days now but there was something in her voice that had him quickly agree to take her back the following morning.

When he saw Elise visibly relax as they walked into the door, he knew he'd made the right decision. Elise told him that she wanted to take a bath and practically ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. He just shook his head and headed towards the room upstairs where he stored the majority of his arsenal. When he came back down thirty minutes later, Elise was still not out of the bathroom. Worried that she might have had an accident, John practically ran down to the bathroom and threw open the door.

Elise was still in the bathtub but after her initial reaction of surprise, she blushed red and tried to cover herself.

"John! You need to knock next time!" She yelled.

"Why Elise?" He was puzzled at her words and behavior and started approaching her.

She slid down further in the tub and gripped her chest tighter. "Just because. I…I need some privacy."

"Since when do you want privacy from me Elise? What's going on here?" It almost seemed like she was becoming more nervous, the closer he got. He stopped and re-evaluated Elise's reaction. Was she scared of him? Did something happen to her while she was being tortured? Something she hadn't told him, something Meg hadn't mentioned about what was done to her? She'd seemed fine, seemed interested in him in that way, but what if he'd read her wrong? His face blanched at the possibility that Elise had been hurt in that way and that he might not be able to touch her again.

"Elise?" He asked softly. "Honey, you know you don't need to be afraid of me. I'd NEVER hurt you."

Elise's face held an astonished look for one second and then she grinned unexpectedly. "I know that John. If you ever tried, I'd kick your ass. Why?"

"Well then, why are you hiding yourself from me? Did…did those men hurt you?" His voice cracked when he asked, "Sweetheart, did they rape you?"

"What? No! No, John! Oh my God! Is that what you think?" She paused and took a deep breath. "No, they did not rape me. I… I just….John, I'm all scarred up and…. I didn't want you to see how bad I look now."

His heart lurched back into a normal rhythm and he approached the tub and knelt down next to it. He slowly leaned over and pulled one of her arms away from her chest. He turned it so that the inside of her forearm was showing, the place that had the most scarring and leaned down and lightly kissed her there.

He repeated the same action with her other arm and said quietly, "Elise, you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me. You always have been and you always will be. I love you and no scars will change that."

Elise took a deep shuddering breath and tears began to roll down her cheeks. He reached into the tub and lifted her out and onto his lap. He wrapped a towel gently around her and held her as she sobbed. Once she quieted, he stood up with her and walked out to their bed. He lay Elise tenderly down on the bed, shed his own clothes and crawled into bed, pulling her close.

***************************

John woke up before Elise and his heart swelled as he looked at the small form sleeping next to him. To think that he'd almost lost her! And now, she was worried about what he might think of all her scars! He knew that many of them would heal and disappear given time, but he also felt that he needed to show her just how much he loved her and that he still found her attractive. He'd realized several days ago that Elise's injuries would limit what they would be safely able to do and he'd done some research and purchased something he thought might help. He slowly and quietly got out of bed to go and install the item.

An hour later, Elise rolled over and blinked in the now darkened loft. She wasn't sure how long she'd slept, but after so many days on bed-rest, she was frustrated that she'd spent several hours sleeping when she could have been just relaxing in her own home once more. She slowly sat up and was immediately struck by the soft lights of several candles placed in the table and in the window seats. Her eyes immediately began searching for John and found him in the kitchen area in front of the stove. He was wearing just a pair of sweatpants low on his hips, and she paused for a second to admire the view. God she was happy to be back at the apartment, where the both could be more relaxed with each other!

She slowly climbed out of bed and made a decision to just put her robe on, rather than get fully dressed. She was still very self-conscious about her scars, but she couldn't help but recall his earlier words about loving her despite them. She also pulled her hair up using a clip from the nearby bedside table. Then she slowly walked over to the kitchen and wrapped her hands around his waist as he was putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"Mmm. I've missed this." She murmured, kissing his broad, strong back. "Doesn't it feel good to be home finally?"

He turned around and placed his hands on her hips, rather than wrapping them around her back. He didn't want to open any of the scars on her back. "Well it feels even better, now that I can do this…" And he pulled her hips up into him, pulling her body flush with his and bent down to kiss her.

When she was panting and running her hands all over his body, he pulled back and smiled down at her. "Dinner first, then dessert my love."

Elise pouted but took the plate he gave her and began walking towards the table. She stopped when she saw a series of cords and broad leather straps hanging from the ceiling.

"What the hell is that?" She asked.

"I'm saving that for dessert. Now, eat so you can keep up your strength. You're going to need it." He gave her a wicked look and immediately, Elise could feel herself getting wet in response.

Elise tried to eat, but her eyes were constantly drawn to the contraption of ropes and straps. Finally, she put her fork down and cleared her throat.

"Um John… I'm not sure I'm comfortable with being tied up right now. I can't wait to be with you," and she blushed. "But can't we just use the bed?"

He reached across the table and took her hand. "Don't worry dear. I hadn't intended to restrain you. That's a sex swing. You absolutely cannot lay on your back as we make love. You know how I sometimes get carried away." This time it was John who dropped his eyes for a moment. "And the friction will open the scars on your back up plus I'm not sure you have the strength yet for any other position."

"A sex swing huh?" She asked and he saw a wicked gleam come to her eyes. "I've never heard of one before. Are you ready to try it out?"

"You've barely eaten! Finish your dinner first."

"John!" She protested. "I don't care about food right now! I haven't had you in weeks!"

"Good things come to those who wait. Now eat, you're still recovering."

Grinding her teeth, Elise picked up her fork and quickly shoved a bite into her mouth.

"Careful my dear, don't choke." He chuckled.

She took a sip of her wine and as she had the glass to her lips, she got an idea.

"Wow! I must not be used to wine anymore. I'm feeling all buzzed and it seems hot in here."

She opened up the neck of her robe and loosened the sash a bit. She leaned over to take another bite and the robe gaped open, exposing her breasts until she leaned back up and chewed the food.

"Elise…" He growled out from across the table.

She widened her eyes in mock innocence and said "What?" John just thinned his lips and continued eating. She repeated the action again and again and each time, she saw his eyes immediately go to her chest. She wanted to smile in triumph but knew it would ruin the seduction she was engaged in.

After several minutes of eating, Elise pushed her chair back and got up. "I'm going to get some more salad. Would you like some?" As she asked, she walked away and pulled the clip out of her hair and let it fall down her back. The scrape of the chair was all the warning she had before she was spun around and John's mouth was on hers. His hands came up to hold her head as he plundered her mouth with his tongue, but she had no desire to move and she gave as good as she got. Her arms wrapped around his waist and moved up his back as she pulled him closer. His hands moved down her neck to her shoulders and his hands slipped under her robe.

John was very careful of her injuries and gentle with her, but after being denied this part of their relationship, Elise wanted more and she wanted it NOW. She pulled her arms back from around him and while she didn't break their kiss, she reached down and untied her sash completely. When John's hands moved from her shoulders to the front of her collarbone, the robe slipped off her shoulders and pooled on the floor. John let out a groan and his lips moved from hers and down to her neck. He sucked and nibbled and she could feel herself getting wet and needy. She greedily moved her hands to the front of his pants and she caressed the length of the bulge she could feel underneath.

"I love the way you feel John, I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you." She whispered to him.

John's mouth moved lower and she cried out when she felt his hot, velvety tongue flicker over the hardened peak of her nipple. With another hard lick, he then drew her nipple in and the resulting suction and tugging had her calling out to him within seconds.

"Oh God John! Please… Yes…. Don't stop!" John shook his head negatively but did not let go of her nipple and the resulting tugs were pleasurable with just a hint of pain. Meanwhile, his hand began rolling, chaffing and tugging on her other nipple and Elise shivered violently at the pleasure he was making her feel. It had been so long, just the pull and tug of his mouth and hands on her had incredible sensations arrowing from her breasts down to the throbbing between her legs. John seemed to sense this and hisother hand reached down, his fingers slid into her slick cleft, searching for that spot that had her moaning and shivering when he circled it with the pad of his thumb. Elise's hips moved restlessly against his thumb, her body begging for more and he gave it in the form of plunging his fingers into her warm, soft heat repeatedly. Within moments, she was trembling and crying out his name as her orgasm ripped through her body, leaving her limp and spent in his arms.

"Ah Elise, what you do to me." He whispered softly into her ear. "Can you feel how badly I want you? How badly I always want you?" He ground his hips into hers and the hardness she felt pressing against her lower belly had her biting her lip and moaning as she could feel the sensations building once again.

"Take me John, now, please. I want to feel you inside of me."

"Not yet, my sweet. You've been without me for quite some time, you're just too tight. If I don't have you soft and ready, I'll bruise you. Come." He took her hand and lead her over to the sex swing. He was just about to lift her up when she stopped him.

"Wait. I want to do something first." She put her hands on his hips and slowly tugged his pants down over his hips. Kneeling slowly, she moved his pants lower and lower until he sprang free from them. The sight of his large, hardened length made her moan in appreciation and her hands left his pants to grip the hard shaft near the base. She wrapped her mouth around the head and began to suck, flicking her tongue across the underside and John let out a groan that rippled through his entire body. Encouraged, Elise moved her hand up and down rhythmically while hollowing out her cheeks to suck harder and deeper. John's head fell backwards and he fought for breath, moaning out her name as if he was in the sweetest agony. His hands reached around her head and the feel of her soft, slick hair wrapped through his fingers had him groaning as a spurt of pre-cum escaped from the tip of his penis. She felt him growing thicker and longer and then he began to thrust his hips into her mouth. She opened her throat and took every inch of him, gripping his straining thighs and sucking harder. As he pumped himself into her mouth, his grip on her head tightened until he cried out with a hoarse rasp.

"Elise! Sweetheart, I'm coming." She swallowed the resulting hot burst but did not stop as he groaned and bucked in her mouth.

Even though she could feel he wasn't fully softened, that he could, and hopefully would still screw her brains out, John gently told her to get up.

"Come here. I'm not done with you yet." He spoke, pulling her close into his body and latching onto an earlobe. The soft sucking sensation along with his hands running up and down her naked body, ratcheted up her desire once more. When his hands once more settled on her breasts, the wonder of his fingers had her wet and wanting.

"John, please…." She gasped out, too wrapped up in what he was doing to her body to care that she was begging. "I need you, please, now."

His answer was to grip her thighs from behind and lift her hips up so that his hardness was prodding at her slick entrance. She tried to force herself onto him, but he kept pulling back. It was driving her crazy to have him so close but not to be able to have him inside her, where she wanted him, where he _belonged_. She moaned out her frustration and he allowed her hips to slide up and down his length a few times, the ridge on the underside of his penis rubbing her in just the right spot. She began to gasp and shudder, trying to create more friction.

"Not yet, my sweet. Not just yet." He walked the few steps to the swing contraption while holding her body tightly against him. He reached over with one hand and set her gently down in the largest of the straps.

"Hold onto these ropes for a second, Elise." He adjusted another strap behind her so that it rested on the back of her neck for support and then took ahold of one of her legs and secured it in a loop that rested on her thigh, just above her knee. He did the same with another rope and her other leg. When he was done, she was sitting comfortably in a leather strap swing with her upper body supported and her thighs each in their own loop of leather so that she could spread them apart.

"Now, where were we?" He asked huskily. "Ah yes, I was getting you ready for me."

"John please, I can't be any more ready for you."

"One more time Elise." He walked in between her legs, went down on his knees and spread her further apart; exposing the soft, pink folds that he'd been longing to taste again for weeks. His tongue dove into her cleft and he pushed in very shallowly several times. His tongue then moved upwards to lap at the sensitive flesh he found there. Chest heaving at the torment he was causing with his tongue, Elise tried to move her hips to increase the pressure but sitting in the swing as she was, the air below her gave her no purchase and she could do nothing more than moan increasingly as his light, teasing flicks drove her insane. His tongue was tireless and he repeatedly brought her to the brink, her body shuddering and writhing, but then he'd back off and the feelings would subside.

"Please, John… please I need to… Oh God, now, please."

"When you're ready." He growled, the vibrations against her swollen and sensitive skin just about sending her over the edge.

"Damn it John I AM!" She screamed out.

His answer was to thrust two fingers inside her and to relentlessly stroke the sensitive spot he found there. Within seconds, Elise was once more writhing under expert manipulations and without warning, he thrust a third finger inside her and scissored her open while at the same time, he sucked on her clit hard. Elise thrashed in the swing and then came, screaming his name.

She barely had time to register that he was now on his feet, before she felt him grip her behind and then thrust himself inside her, hard. He withdrew by pushing her away from him in the swing. Gripping her hips, he swung her back and forth onto and off his hard, thick penis. Thrusting deeply into her, making her take his thick length all the way to the hilt, both of them were moaning and gasping as they came together and were swung apart. He drove into her over and over, making sure to change the angle so that she felt every rock-hard inch of him as he stroked her most sensitive spot. The tension in her body built and built until it burst and she once more fell off that cliff. Plunging himself into her several more times, he finally let himself go, content that he'd given her everything he had. He stopped moving her back and forth and just held her onto him as the shudders and trembling of her inner muscles gripped him with such force he thought he'd died and gone to heaven.

"I've got you Elise and I'm never going to let you go." He whispered to her softly. "Never."

"Then take me to bed John and hold me close. I don't ever want to let you go either." Acquiescing to her wishes, he pulled her out of the swing and carried her to the bed where he pulled her close and buried his head in the soft, silky hair on the top of her head. Both of them were so spent from their experience, they fell asleep almost instantly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Leaning back in his chair, Harold felt the familiar warmth wash over him as he watched Grace. Hard at work on her newest painting, she had blue paint on her nose and green paint in her hair. But it was the smile that entranced him. She had looked up at the same moment that his eyes had found her. They always seemed to know when the other was looking. Their 'connection' picked up right where it had been lost two years ago, but it seemed so much stronger now.

Putting down her paint brush, Grace stood up, grabbed her cleaning cloth and walked over to Harold while wiping her hands off.

"Time to take a break, Harold. Let's go for tea in the park. I won't even take my painting supplies with me today. Let's both just take a day off!" She said as she pulled on Harold's hands. Standing up slowly, Harold gazed into the eyes that he thought he'd lost forever. They smiled at him like he was the only person in the world. Smiling back at her, he took the cloth from her hands and carefully wiped the blue paint off her nose. Making Grace giggle, he then carefully wiped the green paint out of her red hair.

"Sounds wonderful. I'd love some tea."

It had been two months since he and John had rescued Elise and Grace. Except for healing bones, the physical injuries were almost healed on the women. The psychological scars however, would probably take longer. John had healed as well, but Harold still had reservations about how much Reese was ready to go back to work especially when that work involved working side by side with Elise. Harold knew that John still had not forgiven himself for what had happened to her and Grace and that would be a dangerous hindrance in working with the numbers from the Machine. Reese didn't need to be constantly second guessing himself or constantly worried about Elise. While Harold trusted him to act and act quickly and correctly to get the job done, he didn't feel that the 'old Reese' had come back yet. He hoped it would happen soon as the numbers continued to come in and he could not continue to involve Detectives Fusco and Carter so much.

He'd seen how John watched Elise, never taking his eyes off of her, hovering over her, being so overprotective of her. Elise had torn into him more than once about smothering her. She was used to doing things herself and making her own decisions but John wouldn't let her. He knew she was chomping at the bit to get back to work. She was doing her own physical therapy twice a day and was almost back up to full 'battle strength' as she called it. If she could get John out of the 'overprotective mode', he would be well on his way back to his old self. Everybody wanted that, himself, Elise, Zoe, Carter and even Fusco.

Walking in the park with Grace, Harold noticed people going about their lives. Children playing, couples ...some kissing, some arguing, friends having a good laugh. Grace's quiet friendliness seemed to draw people to her. Her smile was open and inviting but she was seldom the person to initiate conversations with people. But people seemed to want to talk to her. Even after all she had been through, and he wasn't 100% sure she had told him everything, she still saw beauty in the world everywhere. Her artist's eye had thankfully not been dimmed.

After watching Grace from afar for two years, Harold was still having a difficult time realizing she was here, with him. He could talk to her anytime, he could touch her anytime and could make love to her anytime. He found himself lying awake at night just watching her sleep. He had spent so many nights alone in his bed and now she was always within arms' reach. He felt he had rejoined life instead of watching it as an observer or outsider. And he owed it all to John and Elise.

'How can I repay John and Elise for what they have given me and for what they went through?' That thought has been nibbling away at his subconscious and was now taking over many of his waking moments. Also Carter and Fusco had to be thanked as well. The more he thought about the four of them, where they were in their lives, what they needed, what they desired, Harold began to form an idea of just how to compensate these new friends for the world they had given him...Grace.  
Apologizing to Grace about the short park visit, Harold was anxious to get back to the computer and start working on his idea. She just smiled at him and nodded.

Back in the library, Grace happily returned to her painting and Harold seated himself back in front of his monitors. Smiling to himself, a plan of action was forming….he just had to put it into play.

*************************

Two days later Grace and Harold met Carter and Fusco for lunch. Carter was a little surprised at the invite from Harold. Her normal communication was through John. A phone call from Harold inviting them to lunch was surprising to say the least. And meeting in a public place made it doubly so, knowing what a private man Harold was. After all, John had once told her that he was deliberately 'off the grid' for a reason. But with the relationship they had developed over the last couple of months, she didn't even consider not showing up. Fusco seemed not quite as shocked as she was, but then again he'd had a different and longer relationship with Finch than she had.

Harold had carefully chosen the restaurant where he was meeting the two detectives. It was a quiet, off the beaten path type of place but not so high class as to make Carter and Fusco feel uncomfortable. This meeting meant a great deal to him and he'd put a lot of forethought into setting it up. The atmosphere was pleasant and relaxing and the conversation ebbed and flowed with ease.

After the desert was enjoyed Harold looked over at Grace and held out his hand. Smiling, she placed her hand in his. Turning to face Carter and Fusco, Harold took a deep breath.

"The two of you have come to mean a great deal to me. You both have given back to me something that I have found irreplaceable. Your work, within the framework of your jobs with law enforcement and certainly your work 'slightly outside' of your regular jobs has proven invaluable. You were instrumental in saving Grace and returning her to me. You both helped rescue John and Elise, two people who have become like extended family to me. None of these people could have ever been replaced and without your help, they would have been lost to me. I want to thank you personally for what you have given me."

Before Carter and Fusco could say anything, Finch continued, "I know you won't accept a monetary reward as a thank you. That would seem too close to 'buying' your services. You were called upon for help and you freely gave it, never asking for anything in return. Regardless, I feel the need to show you the depths of my gratitude. I've been at a loss as to what I could do to say thank you. Thank you for helping return Grace to me, thank you for saving John and Elise from fates that I do not wish to dwell upon."

Squeezing Grace's hand, Harold smiled at the two bewildered cops sitting across from him. Fusco and Carter exchanged looks but shrugged their shoulders. Neither had any idea where this conversation was going to go.

"Knowing you would not accept money, I looked for something that my money COULD do for you that you would accept. Being single parents I know your children's future is your biggest worry. That is something that I can help with. I've set up trust funds for each of them, accessible at age eighteen, for college tuition to any college, anywhere they want to go. There will be enough money for a Bachelor's degree and more if they would like to continue their education. Without the worry about their future education, you should both feel more at ease with your lifestyle now and not be worried about holding back for the future. "

Carter was the first to speak, "ANY college?" Followed by Fusco's "ANY where?"

"Yes, that's correct" Answered Grace. "Harold wanted to thank you in a way you could not turn down but also something that you would really want, so he thought it best to invest in your children's future".

"And, if you like, I will gladly pay for them to go to private school until they graduate. But that is completely up to you." He said.

Watching the burden of future tuition expenses lift from the detectives' shoulders, Harold knew he'd made the right decision. Now they could live their lives enjoying their time with their children instead of holding back and saving money here and there, always with an eye on the bottom line. Because of their line of work, and the dangers it represented, one could never be sure of the future, but this would now be one less thing they had to lose sleep over.

Walking out of the restaurant Carter and Fusco were still dazed at Harold's more than generous offer and how it was going to affect their lives and their children's lives. Carter stopped before continuing on to her car and turned to face Harold and Grace.

"Thank you so much for what you have given me and my son. I was just doing my job, to protect and serve. Thank you so much for such a wonderful gift! My son's future is looking mighty fine right now!" Instinctively, Carter leaned over and hugged Harold, catching him completely off guard. He was not an overly affectionate person but he did appreciate her feelings. Carter also hugged Grace as well, just so excited to get home and tell her son the wonderful news.

Fusco, being his usual gruff self, shook Harold's hand up and down, over and over saying 'Thank you, thank you, so much'. Finally Fusco gave up and also hugged Harold. Two hugs in one day for Harold was a milestone!

Waving the detectives off, Harold and Grace got into his Town car and started back towards Grace's home. Reaching over and holding his hand, Grace smiled and said, "That was such a perfect thing to do. I don't think, even in their wildest dreams, that something like your gesture ever occurred to them. Removing the worry about their children's education was such a wonderful idea! I'm so proud of you Harold!

"What about John and Elise? We...I...owe them so very much." Whispered Grace.

Smiling back at her, Harold said, "I've almost got that taken care of too, but have a few loose ends to tie up."

******************

A few days later, when all the legalities had been taken care of, Harold once more chose a restaurant, this one a bit more upscale, and invited John and Elise to join him and Grace for dinner. Harold was a bit surprised at how pleasant a dinner companion John was, though both men often sat with grins on their faces, listening to the women conversing. Grace and Elise were huddled together talking like long lost friends. The bond they had developed during their ordeal had only deepened since the rescue. They'd stayed in contact by phone or visit since their recovery time in the library.

Slowly, the restaurant thinned out and there were fewer and fewer cars in the parking lot. The conversation was light and easy, full of smiles and laughter. Harold even got a couple of loud chuckles from the usually stoic and taciturn John Reese. Everyone at the table was feeling the ease of the moment. The stress level over the last couple of months was slowly being released. It almost felt like they were normal people having a normal dinner out.

Reese however kept scanning the area. Everything and everyone important to him was here now and he was hyper alert because their enemies were still out there looking for the people he cared for the most. His eyes kept returning to one car in the parking lot. He'd noticed it when they came in earlier. As more and more cars left, there finally were only two cars left in the parking lot, Harold's Lincoln Town car that they'd all come here in and another car.

Watching John's tension ease with the dwindling number of dining patrons was interesting since it ratcheted back up whenever he looked back out into the parking lot. As the parking lot lights came on, the outline of the two cars became clearly evident. It seemed like John was torn between concern about whom the car belonged to and something else...admiration perhaps? The expression on his face seemed to show more than vigilant interest.

Harold relaxed with his last cup of tea. Life had changed so much in the last year. Even more drastically in the last six months. Allowing himself to trust John had been a first major step for him. He knew he'd chosen well when he offered John Reese a job. The two of them were a well matched pair for the job they were doing. If it wasn't for the danger involved, Harold would have almost found himself looking forward to the next number as a problem to be solved and worked out. It was rewarding and fulfilling knowing he was actually helping someone.

John had come a long way himself since the first time they'd met on that park bench under the bridge. He still had his demons but they seemed to be under control. The barely contained anger was almost gone. It felt as though John had come to trust him even. They had certainly saved each other's lives often enough. The biggest change Harold saw in John was in his relationship with Elise. She brought out parts of John that had been long buried since he'd lost Jessica. Smiling to himself, Harold realized that the night she almost ran John down with her car, was in itself a momentous event. Having that connection reinforced by her working relationship with Zoe Morgan, made the relationship all the more complete. Elise complemented John in her abilities and her outlook on life and the job. He never would have thought that anyone would be able to uncover the real John Reese.

As his eyes found Grace, she felt his gaze and looked up. Their eyes met with a mutual feeling of completeness. The most wonderful thing that had happened to him was Grace. His Grace. The love he felt for her was beyond measure. They would never get back those two years they'd been apart and he would never forgive himself for putting her through that, even though SHE forgave him. But, knowing that they both had each other once more made it a pleasure to get up every day, rather than the ordeal it had once been. Grace stretched out her hand and Harold grasped it tightly, loving the feel of her touch, knowing she was right here with him. Her smile was for him alone. The love they had shared had only gotten stronger over the past two years. It was almost as if that intervening time apart had never happened. How had he thought he could actually exist without her in his life? She was everything to him.

Tugging his hand slightly, Grace nodded her head towards John and Elise. As usual, when they were engaged with each other, it was like no one else was there. Harold remembered Zoe commenting after that time in the library, that it was almost like a bubble surrounded them and there was no one else in the world. Even sitting here at the same table with them, Harold realized he knew exactly what Zoe meant. Seeing the way John looked at Elise and the way she returned his look was wonderful to see. What was even more interesting was watching them watch each other. Harold knew John still felt the pain of losing Elise and knowing what she'd gone through, what she'd gone through for Grace. Harold felt the same pain. She seemed completely recovered. Physically she was fine and she didn't seem to be haunted by memories of the torture she endured. Grace still had moments where it would all come back to her, but thankfully, those moments were becoming fewer and fewer.

Looking back at Grace, she nodded and squeezed his hand. Harold gathered his thoughts, cleared his throat and spoke.

"John, I have not had a chance to properly thank you for taking the job I offered you, months ago." John focused his attention completely on Harold. "You could have very easily taken my other offer and taken the money and left country, but you chose to stay and help me. Help me to help other people. We've been successful more often than not. We've learned to trust each other and seen just how important that trust is." Harold took a deep breath and continued.

"We've been in danger ourselves more times than I care to count but we came through for each other. I think my trust issues were matched by yours and we have effectively dealt with them. I knew the depths of despair you were in when we first met. I knew the reason for that despair." John's head had bowed as Harold continued. "I promised you I would never lie to you and I never did." John's head snapped back up and his hands clenched into fists.

Harold quickly amended his statement, "Just that once and I thought I was doing the right thing by trying to protect you. I admit I was wrong and I've never done it again."

John felt Elise's small hand slide over his clenched fist. Her touch, as it always did, caused him to relax. She laced her fingers in with his to show him she was there for him. He turned to look at her and once again felt the love flow from her to him and back again. In her, he saw his life, his future. Squeezing her hand he turned his eyes back to Harold.

"You saved me and you gave me back my life with Grace. I know I can't pay you for what you've given me. I know you won't accept it but nonetheless, I feel the need to thank you for the incredible gift you have given me. Your Spartan lifestyle has been causing me sleepless nights while trying to come up with a means to demonstrate to you how much you have come to mean to me as a friend, as someone I have the highest respect for. But I think I have finally found a way to say thank you that you WILL accept."

That caused John to frown and look at Harold suspiciously. Elise was also puzzled by Harold's words.

"I know that growing up, you had a very unstable childhood. I know you lived in foster homes, seldom for more than a couple of months at a time. You never actually had a place to call home. You never had ANYTHING to call your own." John's face took on a guarded look as Harold spoke. He knew Harold had a lot of information on him, but he was not comfortable with his past being talked about. He began to be 'concerned' about where Harold was going with this line of conversation.

"You went into the military very young. I believe it was that or go to jail." Harold paused, looking directly at John for verification. John nodded his head once but said nothing. "In the military you only had what the military gave you and even then, that was on loan. Everything still belonged to Uncle Sam. Even when you joined the CIA, they supplied everything for you. Or you stole it. Cars, guns, clothes...whatever." Once again John nodded his head.

"Thinking about the life you've led, and your lack of ever possessing anything that was truly yours, I came up with what I think is the perfect gift that I do not believe you will refuse." Harold smiled like the cat who had swallowed the canary.

Glancing over to Elise, who shook her head, he looked back at Harold. "What is this about Harold? You are talking in riddles more than normal."

"Let's step outside, shall we?" asked Harold. Carefully standing up, Harold held out his hand to Grace. Once he had her hand securely tucked under his arm, he walked toward the door of the now empty restaurant.

John and Elise stood up and followed them, Elise still holding John's hand. He leaned down and whispered, "Any idea what this is all about?"

Looking up, Elise shrugged her shoulders and answered, "Not a clue."

Out in the deserted parking lot, Harold led them over to his Town car. As they approached it, the second car that John had been keeping an eye on came into view. The sleek lines of the car showed its pedigree. John stopped and stared. Taking in the profile, the smooth contours that spoke of speed, the tires that spoke of power...all of it called to him, to an unexpected desire he didn't realize he had. Looking up at Harold, John slowly shook his head in bewilderment.

"It's yours, John. Your very own car. Not loaned, not stolen, not borrowed...it's yours outright. The title is in the glove box."

John turned to look at the car. He dropped Elise's hand and started towards the car. Elise called out "John!" in astonishment, but he continued on toward the car, oblivious to her.

Behind her, Grace laughed quietly, "I never thought I'd see the day that John didn't respond immediately to you Elise, but I think you've got a rival! Men and their cars! I am so glad Harold is only that way about computers!"

Walking around the car, John stopped at the back and looked. It was a Porsche. And not only a Porsche, it was the Sinister model! This was the car he had dreamed of. He'd never told anyone, even Elise about his desire for this particular car. It was sleek, it was fast and it was oh so very dangerous...just the way he liked everything around him. How did Harold know? Looking up at his friend, John gave him the biggest smile anyone had ever seen.

"Thank you." was all John could muster. Continuing on around the car he opened the driver's door and looked in. The smell of leather wafted its way out. That 'new car' smell was calling to him. The keys were in the ignition. Straightening back up, John looked over the car at Harold.

"Go ahead, she's yours. Get in, and try her out."

Folding his lanky tallness in, John slipped into the cockpit style seat. The seat was a little close for his long legs but he rectified that easily. The leather wrapped steering wheel felt so smooth in his hands. He could feel himself smiling broadly as he took in all the bells and whistles that were loaded into this particular model. THIS was his dream car. His hand dropped down to the ignition and turned it on and it turned HIM on to hear the powerful purr of a master built engine roar to life. And it was his. It was HIS! He hadn't stolen it or borrowed it...it was his. Still grinning from ear to ear, he looked out of the windshield...and saw Elise.

Thank goodness she was smiling, because he had actually completely forgotten her! Climbing back out of HIS car, he stretched out his arms and Elise ran into them. Hugging her tightly he whispered in her ear that he wanted to take his woman for a drive in his car. Laughing at his enthusiasm, Elise nodded and hugged him back. Releasing him she ran around to the passenger side door and jumped in.

Harold and Grace walked up to John. Harold couldn't help but grin at the huge smile on his friend's face. Suddenly, John enveloped him in a bear hug that took Harold completely by surprise. Pulling back John once again said an obviously heartfelt thank you. As John got back into the car, Harold put his hand on the door before the door closed.

"I have taken the liberty of programming in a trip for you into the built-in GPS. I would like you to follow its directions to the letter. Once you get to your destination, please call me. I have something I need to discuss with Elise." said Harold mysteriously.

Looking puzzled but anxious to get on the road in HIS car, John nodded and shut the door. As John and Elise pulled out of the restaurant parking lot, the GPS came to life and began giving driving directions. Elise looked surprised and turned to look at John.  
"Last thing Harold said before we left is to follow the directions he programmed into the GPS and call him when we get to our destination." John explained.

"Where are we going?" asked Elise.

"No idea, I didn't take time to ask him, damn it! I'm sorry. I was anxious to get behind the wheel of the... of MY car." John laughed. "As long as it takes us on a long, empty highway where I can open her up, I'll go anywhere he wants me to go. Are you ready for some speed?"

"Hell yeah, let's do it!' grinned Elise, just as eager as John to feel the rush of speed that they both loved.

Following the GPS directions they were out on Interstate 290. At 1am in the morning there weren't a lot of cars, so John pressed the accelerator and enjoyed the pull of the powerful engine as it raced down the darkened highway. Looking around the interior, Elise located the built in radar detector and turned it on. It showed all clear.

"Hit it!" yelled Elise. Smiling broadly, John put the sleek Sinister through its paces. Reaching speeds of up to 120 mph, the ride only got smoother. Man, he wished he could take this car, no, HIS car, out on one of the autobahns! There was no limit to what this car could do!

Roaring down the interstate for close to an hour, John still had not stopped smiling. This car was everything he had ever dreamed of. The smell of the fine leather seats, the purr of the German built engine, the ride that was almost like gliding on ice, the responsive feel of the leather wrapped steering wheel, the short stubby gear shift that fit his large hand beautifully, the sound of the gears changing smoothly and the pushback into the seat that truly gave the feeling of speed; all of this comprised the most perfect gift Harold could have given him.

Glancing over at Elise, John could tell she was enjoying this almost as much as he was. He knew she liked speed. He'd ridden with her enough to know she was not afraid to push the limits. The perfectness of the moment was not lost on him: his car, his woman, doing something he loved…. maybe this was as close to a normal life as he'd get.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Watching John drive his car, Elise was filled with such happiness for him. From the bits and pieces he had told her of his life growing up, added to the words that Harold had spoken at the restaurant, she knew just how much this gift affected him. Harold was right, he did live a 'Spartan' life with few frills. He'd been in his loft apartment for a couple of months when they'd met and he still had not added anything that was not originally there. He didn't like spending money on himself and his needs were few. What little money he _had _spent had been in buying HER things...a beautiful blue sweater and a pair of silver cat earrings. The sweater was lost to her, destroyed during her abduction with Grace and one of the earrings had been lost during that same time, however John had found it and returned it to her. She didn't _wear_ them anymore though because she'd noticed that John reacted to them when he saw them. It seemed to remind him of what had happened to her. That had been such a painful time for both of them, she was careful not to bring up any reminders if at all possible.

Being with the perfect man for her, seeing him happy and relaxed was enough for her. She felt happy when he was happy. Not to say her happiness depended solely on John Reese; it was just more complete with him there. She had her job and partnership with Zoe. She loved doing the independent work with her, relying only on herself. But she also enjoyed working with John. He had taught her so much. Learning new things from him, learning new things _about_ him every day, made her life a continual adventure.

Harold too was important to her. He had become the brother she never had. She'd grown up without such an important person in her life and Harold had effortlessly filled the **void** that she never knew existed. His relationship with Grace was a thing of beauty. Elise hoped that she and John looked as happy.

Playing with the satellite radio, Elise came across some interesting styles of music and they had fun going from station to station trying to name songs and artists. The miles flew by, with the GPS voice pushing them northward. After about two and a half hours the GPS came to life and advised they should take the next exit. Puzzling over where they were headed, they started watching for the exit signs.

Slowing down to take the exit at a safe speed, John and Elise both looked for highway signs to tell them where they were going. Finally seeing a sign for US Hwy A1A, John had an idea where they were headed. A1A was one of the oldest coastal highways in the US. It ran parallel to the East coast. Sometimes only the beach was between the edge of the road and the shoreline. Other than knowing that piece of trivia, John was still clueless as to where Harold was sending them.

Driving near the speed limit, John was still impressed with his car. His car. Just saying that over and over in his mind made him smile. The GPS quietly told him to proceed for 20 miles on A1A until he got to the town of Lincolnton. Hearing the name of the town Elise looked over at John who shook his head. Neither knew what was ahead but they trusted Harold and proceeded.

Driving through the sleepy small town of Lincolnton at 4 am was almost like driving through a ghost town. There were no cars on the road, no businesses open, no people to be seen.

"Looks like one of those small towns that roll up their sidewalks at midnight." Elise mused, glancing around as they continued down the one main street. And sure enough, it had a traffic light. And it was red. So John stopped the car and they waited. No one was around but it still took almost a full minute before the light turned green for them. The GPS spoke up again and told them to proceed on the same road for another eight miles.

At the seven mile point, the GPS came to life again and advised that they needed to turn right in one mile. There were high sand dunes to the right, blocking the view of the ocean. The left had scrubby trees, windblown by the constant breeze from the ocean. No houses had been seen for the last four or five miles and no lights for houses could be seen ahead either. As the trip meter turned over eight miles the GPS advised to turn right. Squinting into the dark, neither of them could see WHERE to turn right at first. But finally Elise saw an opening between the sand dunes. Coming almost to a complete stop, John slowly turned the car into the sand swept driveway that he only saw when his headlights illuminated it. Once he was off the highway he came to a complete stop. Looking through the windshield**,** neither of them could see anything except darkness. The driveway extended out of sight when it took a bend to the right.

"What the hell is going on here?" Growled Reese. He wasn't happy with not knowing anything about what he was heading into. Elise was on high alert also. They had both had enough familiarity with the 'unknown' to have a healthy respect for it.

"I don't like this at all." She said.

Looking down at his watch**,** John saw that it was 5am. "Well, Harold told me to call him when we got here, don't care if it IS 5am we're not moving until we know what's going on." Picking up his phone, he called Harold who answered immediately, much to John and Elise's surprise.

"Good morning John, you made very good time. I'm sure you enjoyed driving your car at those extreme speeds. I hope it performed to your expectations." Harold said.  
"Yes, it did. I plan on putting her through her paces some again, after you tell me...or rather us, where we are and why we are here." Grumbled John.

"I can understand your impatience and your need to know, John. Please put me on speaker so Elise can hear me as well."

Pulling the phone from his ear, John frowned at it and then looked at Elise who looked just as puzzled as he did. Pushing the button for speaker John said**,** "Ok, you're on."

"Elise, you have come to mean a great deal to all of us. You are special to each of us in a different way. By us, I mean myself, Grace, Zoe and of course John. You have given us so much that we can never repay. Yet you ask for nothing. Nothing from me or John or any of us. We all are indebted to you for bringing so much happiness into our lives." Elise shrank back into her seat as she listened to Harold. Her eyes got wider and wider with each sentence. Her hands, clasped in front of her, gripped each other harder and harder. Slowly starting to shake her head, tears came into her eyes. Looking up at John, the tears slowly ran down her cheeks.

Hearing a muffled sob, Harold asked, "Elise, are you still there? Are you ok? I'm not saying this to upset you. I'm saying it because it needs to be said. YOU need to know you are appreciated, admired, respected and most of all...loved." Harold said softly.

Grace spoke up and said, "Elise, thanks to you I have my Harold back. I love my life again. I could say thank you every day for the rest of my life and it wouldn't be enough. I love you and I'm so glad to have you in my life."

John reached into his coat pocket and brought out a linen handkerchief and handed it to Elise. It was such an unexpected object for someone like John Reese to have, Elise smiled through her tears and wiped her face. Loving him for all the little things he did for her like that, just when she needed it.

"I wanted to find a way to thank you all for what you have done and for what you have been through for us. Like John, I knew money would be of little or no interest to you. I did not think a car would be the answer for you, since I am sure John will let you drive his…in a year or two." Harold chuckled. "I took the liberty of talking to Zoe about what would be something personal that would be meaningful to you. She gave me a rather thorough background of your life before the two of you started working together. I also used my own 'resources' to check out a few things." At that last statement, Elise sat up taller and frowned.

"Zoe told me what had happened to you when you were a member of the HRT. I know about the partner you lost. I also know about the shooting you witnessed during **your **senior year in high school. I was able to find out that you had a nomadic home life, that your parents seldom stayed in one place for more than a year. They enjoyed picking up and moving from town to town. I think you and your parents actually lived in your car for about half a year?" He questioned, but then went on. "All children need a place to call home; a place to go home to everyday, a place to sleep safely all night long and to wake up feeling as if you belong there. But this was not something that your parents were able to give you." Harold paused to see if Elise wanted to say anything.

John had held out his hand for Elise while he listened to Harold relate details about Elise that she'd never told him. Placing her small hand in his much larger one, John closed his hand and lifted hers to his lips. Looking her in the eye, he gently kissed the back of her hand. Elise gripped John's hand tighter and smiled slightly, letting him know she was glad he was there with her.

"So Elise, our gift to you is your own home. It's small, a 1946 beach bungalow, but from what I've been able to see of it online, it is a place waiting for an owner like you. It's completely secluded about two hundred yards off the road, right on the beach. There is security gating all the way around to the beach. You can't see the fencing because it's hidden by the sand dunes. That's why I chose this place for you. Unless you know it's there, you can't see it. I hope you will accept this home as our way of thanking you for giving so much of yourself for each of us. It is yours. It is your home. John has his loft in the city, but this is YOUR home."

Elise sat in the passenger seat of John's car completely at a loss of what to say. She had not even thought about Harold giving her anything or thanking her like he'd thanked John with his own car. But oh what a perfect gift it was! A home! A home to call her very own! Finally finding her voice, Elise said "Oh Harold! Thank you so much! I love it and I haven't even SEEN it yet! How do we get to it?"

Harold let out a big sigh. Elise had accepted his gift. He knew John would love his car and would not turn it down, but Elise was a much different story. He'd found out a lot about her past, but he still didn't know as much about her as he did John. However from the sound of Elise's voice, he had chosen well again.

"Follow the driveway for about two hundred more yards and you will see the gate. The code is 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. Please go and check out your new home and when you feel ready, please call me and tell me what you think." Said Harold.

"Oh I will Harold! I will! Answered Elise. "Drive John! Drive!" She urged him.

"Wait a minute!" Said John. "What about this sea air and my car?"

Harold laughed, knowing that would concern John. "Do not worry, I took the liberty of having a full garage built that is climate controlled and will keep the salty ocean air away from your car, John."

"Oh, well, alright then." Said a slightly embarrassed John. Here they were about to discover just what Harold had given Elise and all he could think about was his car!

Putting the car in gear, John slowly started down the sand covered driveway. His headlights illuminated the dunes on each side of the road, but nothing ahead. Without him realizing it, the driveway was slowly turning to the right. Looking in the rear view mirror he realized he could no longer see the road. They were completely hidden from anyone on the highway.

Elise was leaning forward in her seat trying to see through the darkness. Suddenly the headlights lit up a huge security fence. It was made of sandstone and was at least ten feet high. It blended perfectly with the dunes that faced it. The gate was massive. Easily taller than the walls themselves, it looked like it was at least a foot or more thick. No control keypad was visible on either side. Just one light that came on as they approached. Whoever had lived here before had certainly put a great deal of money into ensuring their privacy.

"How do we get in Harold?" Asked Elise.

"Look in the glove box. You'll see a remote control device. It is keyed to react to only your fingerprints or John's. Put in the code I gave you, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. The gate will open outward, so make sure you are back from the gate itself by about ten feet."

Finding the remote, Elise waited for John to back the car up the distance that Harold recommended. Keying in the numbers, the gates quietly opened up. Peering ahead, all Elise could see was the driveway continuing on into the dark. As they drove through the gate, it closed quietly behind them. Both were amazed that something that big could move so quietly. Neither spoke as they continued down the driveway. John figured they were at least three hundred yards from the highway. How did Harold find this place? He knew Harold felt he owed Elise a huge debt for what she'd endured to keep Grace safe. The security set up here was proof he wanted nothing else to happen to Elise if at all possible.

All of a sudden, low level security lights blinked on, illuminating the driveway as it widened to about fifty feet. Two buildings stood at right angles to each other. The one on the right had two garage doors. It was a much newer looking building. The paint did not have the weathered look that most beach buildings did. Smiling to himself, John knew this was the 'climate controlled' garage that Harold had mentioned. Glancing over at Elise he realized she was not looking at the garage but at the smaller, obviously older building in front of them. She still held the security gate remote loosely in her hand. John reached over and gently removed it and tried to figure out if this remote also opened the garage doors.

As if he could 'see' them Harold spoke up from the speakerphone, "The bottom button on the right opens and closes the doors, John."

"Thanks," said John peering around and looking for security cameras. He found two, carefully camouflaged on the newer building. He only found them because he'd become quite adept at finding such things. Frowning at first about the constant 'eyes' on them, he reconsidered and realized that this was just another level of security.

"I think we've got it from here Harold."

"Very good. The key to the house is also in the glove box. I look forward to hearing what Elise thinks of her house." Harold disconnected the call, offering to change anything that Elise wanted changed so that the house was exactly as she wished it to be.

Touching the correct button for the garage caused the right side door to open. The inside was immediately flooded with lights. As his eyes adjusted to drastic change from the dark driveway, John slowly drove the car into the spacious garage. Stopping well inside, he touched the button a second time and the door closed quickly and quietly. The exterior lights went out as the door closed. John admired the security aspect of that fact. He also noticed the lights pointed down so as to not reflect up into the air, again another security feature that would keep this place hidden from the highway.

Elise was scrambling to get out of the car, anxious to see 'her' house. In her haste, the door slammed shut behind her. "Elise!" yelled John, but she was beyond hearing anything. Turning the car off, hearing the low rumble of the engine die off, John sat for a moment savoring the feel of his car. There was a little road grime on the hood, but that was to be expected. Unfolding his lanky frame he climbed out of the car and carefully shut the door. Walking around it he noticed the sand in the tread of the high performance tires and in the once shiny rims. First order of business after checking out the house would be to take care of his car. Smiling to himself, he realized how much he liked saying that.

"John! John! Hurry up! How do we get out of here to the house?" asked Elise. She was frantically looking around for a door or a way to open the garage door again.

"Elise, calm down. We're here, we'll figure it out."

"Don't tell me to calm down! This is MY house! My very own home! Please! I need to see it, now!" Elise was so excited that she was practically bouncing up and down in the seat.

Walking over to the other side of the garage looking for a door, John was impressed with the array of automobile parts and tools. Oh he was definitely going to be spending some quality time here.

On the far side, away from the car, they found a door that seemed to lead in the direction of the house. Again, security was the name of the game. There was a palm pad and a keypad next to the door. Elise placed her hand on the pad and it immediately glowed green. She could hear the locks sliding back. Reaching for the doorknob she gave it a turn. It turned easily in her hand and she pulled it toward her. She took a deep breath; she was about to enter her home...her very own home. Looking back at John, who smiled back and nodded, she turned and walked through the breezeway to the house.

There were ten steps at the end of the breezeway leading up to a porch that wrapped all the way around the house, or at least it looked like it did. Stepping onto the porch, Elise stopped and looked up. There was a second story! She hadn't realized that in the dark! John came up behind her and handed her the key from the glove box. Holding it in her hand, made it all become real to her. Something that she had never dreamed of...a place to call her own...a home, a real home. Not an apartment but a house. Again, tears filled her eyes almost to overflowing. Looking up at John, they spilled over down her cheeks. John reached down and wiped them away with his fingers. Leaning over her,** he** kissed her lightly. Her lips tasted salty from the tears. Pulling her into his arms he hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. All the pent up emotions poured out like a dam had burst. She was finally letting go of the trauma of her abduction and torture. She was tired of being strong for everybody. She'd been scared, she'd been hurt, she'd been tortured and worst of all, she'd thought she would never see John again. In the weeks since her rescue she had put on a brave front, shielding him from the truth about what had happened. But now, in a moment of so much happiness, the walls she had built around the memories crumbled.

Realizing the depth of what Elise was going through, John felt her body convulse with sobs. Reaching around, he took the key from her hand and then leaned over and picked her up in his arms. Throwing her arms around his neck she clung to him. He opened the door and carried her into the bungalow. Feeling along the wall with his elbow he found a light switch and pushed it up. The overhead light showed he'd come into the kitchen. Too busy with Elise to notice much, he walked through the kitchen towards the beach side of the house. Again finding a switch with his elbow, he turned on the light. This was what he was looking for. Elise still had her face buried in his neck, refusing to look up. Her tears were soaking his shirt. He was beginning to be concerned with the magnitude of the emotional pain she was showing.

Just ahead, there was a big sofa facing the floor to ceiling windows that faced the ocean. Turning the light off again with his elbow he made his way to the sofa and sat down with Elise in his lap. She curled up and tried to get closer to him, which was physically impossible unless she crawled into his skin. Whispering to her and making soothing sounds, he stroked her back. Slowly Elise's emotional storm began to subside. The sobs turned to crying and the crying got quieter and quieter. He could feel her slowly relaxing in his arms as he massaged her back. Pulling the clip out of her hair, he felt its silken waves cascade down her back and over his arms. Playing with her hair was one of his favorite things to do. It was calming to him when his mind was in turmoil and seemed to be having the same effect on her now.

Eventually she sighed deeply and nestled in his arms and tucked her head under his chin. Holding her protectively in his arms he felt the peace that he hoped she was now feeling. Looking out at the moonlit waves crashing onto the shore was so relaxing for both of them. John kicked off his shoes and put his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. Rearranging himself and Elise into a more comfortable position in his arms, he pulled a blanket from the back of the sofa and covered them both. The sound of the ocean slowly lulled them both to sleep.

***********************

Waking up in John's arms was the most beautiful part of any day. Elise snuggled up closer under his chin and nuzzled his neck. Her movement caused his arms to tighten around her and pull her closer. She smiled and sighed with contentment. But her need for coffee kept her from drifting back to sleep. She carefully extricated herself from John's embrace and covered him back up. Standing by him as he rested on the sofa, she paused for a moment to study him. With his eyes closed, shutting out those amazing eyes, she was better able to enjoy the long, dark lashes that feathered over his cheeks. 'Why do men get the eyelashes and we women have to fake them?' She asked herself. His mouth was strong and beautiful. She'd seen it get thin in anger and in the moments before he kicked some ass. She'd seen it soften into a smile meant only for her, she'd felt its touch on every part of her body and it made her shiver. Leaning down she lightly kissed that amazing mouth and tucked the blanket back around him before padding off into the kitchen.

Making her way into the kitchen, Elise hoped it was stocked with coffee at least, so she could continue to be human. And heaven forbid if John didn't get his morning coffee! Looking around, she was pleasantly surprised at how very well stocked this kitchen was! Leave it to Harold to think of every possible detail. He MUST have known they would stay the night and had things ready for them. She just loved that man! But she could see Grace's touch and thoughtfulness throughout the kitchen. Recognizing one of Grace's drawings on the wall over the counter made her feel the warm thoughts from her new friend.

After the coffee was made, Elise poured herself a cup and decided she wanted to look around at HER house. The kitchen was bright and airy and equipped with just about every modern convenience known. But the decor remained 1940's. She felt like she'd stepped back into the past until she looked at the huge stainless steel refrigerator. There was a large island in the middle of the kitchen, at least three feet by five. She noticed the door that apparently led to the garage. That must have been the one John carried her through last night. She hadn't looked up when they came into the house, so all of this was new. The one door led into the living room where they spent the night. On the far side of the kitchen, opposite the door from the garage was a long low breakfast bar. She could see the dining room on the other side. Walking back into the living room while sipping on her coffee, she came to some stairs that were situated right in the middle of the house. Walking past the stairs she found another room which was obviously a spare room for guests. Anxious to see where the stairs led, she backtracked and hurried up them. They opened up into one huge room, the master bedroom. There were windows on three sides. From upstairs there was a beautiful view of the surrounding dunes. There were no houses within sight on either side. The bed faced the ocean, big and wide and looked so inviting. There was also a huge skylight overhead, obviously added recently since houses in the 1940's didn't have skylights. Peering up at the skylight Elise had to smile. It looked like the skylight had shutters that opened and closed. Looking around she found a remote control on the bedside table and pushed the 'on' button. Quietly the shutters closed, blocking out the morning sun. Grinning now, she pushed the 'on' button again and the shutters opened back up. You could go to sleep under the stars, something she had always wanted to do and hadn't done up until her nights with John on the roof. Shaking her head slightly, she remembered mentioning that to Harold, once long ago. The man never forgot a thing she'd told him!

Off to the right was a doorway that looked like it might lead to the bathroom. Walking over to it she looked in and gasped. It was huge! There was a counter that stretched across one side of the room with mirrors that went to the ceiling. There was a large, three-sided glass shower in the middle of the wall that faced the front of the house. There was even a frosted window in the shower that allowed natural light in and provided a beautiful view of the dunes. The road was completely hidden from sight. It was like being on their own deserted island! In the corner was a large sunken tub with Jacuzzi jets. Smiling to herself, Elise couldn't wait until she and John 'christened' the bathroom; it was one of their favorite places.

Turning back around, she descended back downstairs. Across the front of the house, towards the beach, was a huge, deep porch. It stretched from one side of the house to the other. There were rocking chairs, Adirondack chairs, gliders and even a hammock...all facing the ocean. Pausing to freshen her coffee, she checked on John and found he was still fast asleep, snoring slightly. That's how she knew he was truly asleep and resting. Opening one of the French doors out onto the deck, the smell of the salt air assailed her. The pull of the waves and the cries of the gulls spoke to her on some subconscious level and she found herself relaxing even more. The breeze was more like a wind and it was blowing her hair everywhere. Reaching behind her, Elise grabbed her hair and tied it in a 'knot' to keep it out of her face.

Walking out onto the large deck she found a comfortable place to sit. Turning back to face the house, the perpetual smile she'd been wearing since she woke up, actually got bigger. This is MY house. This is MY HOUSE. THIS is MY house...kept running through her mind. The sounds of the waves drew her attention back to the water. Pulling her knees up under her, she held her cup with both hands while looking out at the wide expanse of water. The ocean had always spoken to her. The ever changing beauty that hides so much below; it could be beautiful just as easily as it could be deadly. That's how she'd viewed her own life. Only now was she finally able to truly see the beauty around her. She was seeing life with new eyes that had been opened by her relationships with John, Harold, Grace and Zoe.

**********************

The door that Elise had left open onto the deck, allowed the smell of salt air to flow into the living room. The change in the air caused John to awake almost instantly. Sitting up, alert to any danger, John reached for his gun on the floor by the sofa. Looking around, it took him a moment to recall where he was and why he was there. Pushing the blanket off, he stood up quickly looking around for Elise almost in a panic mode until he saw her sitting outside on the deck. Sitting back down on the sofa he took a moment for his body to absorb the adrenalin rush he'd had thinking Elise was gone again. He knew he had to get a better handle on controlling his reaction when he couldn't see or find Elise. She was here, she was safe, she was healing and he knew she was slowly returning to her own 'hell on wheels' self and didn't require or need his constant vigilance...but, he was having trouble letting go of that control after almost losing her.

The smell of coffee drew his attention to the kitchen. Standing up, he returned his gun to its normal place, in the small of his back, and walked into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup and smiled thinking how Elise knew him well enough to make sure coffee was near at hand when he woke up. They had run out of coffee once since they had been living together and it had not been a pretty scene until he got some coffee at the coffee stand in the park near his loft.

Taking the coffee urn with him he walked back into the living room and stood at the door watching Elise. Curled up like she was, she almost looked like a kid. From the back her long dark hair was slowly slipping out of the knot she'd tied it in. It was blowing all different ways in the wind. His hands itched to run through those long silky tresses. Pushing his way out the door, he walked up behind her. With his own coffee cup in one hand and the coffee urn in the other, he spread his arms and leaned around to kiss her near the ear and whispered 'Morning'. Smiling to herself and enjoying the shiver that ran up and down spine with the velvety sound of his voice and touch of his lips, she answered back. "Morning sleepyhead".

Turning slightly she patted the area next to her for him to sit down. Once he was seated he freshened her coffee and set the urn down next to him. Unable to resist, he reached up and finished untwisting her hair and let the breeze blow it free. Running his hand through its inky darkness, he gently pulled her to him and gave her a proper morning kiss. The immediate and intense feeling that the kiss generated left them both breathless. Looking into each other's eyes, the morning promised to get even better.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Smiling back at Elise's flushed face after he'd kissed her, he enjoyed the effect he had on her _and_ the effect she had on him. They were attuned to each other….so much said and understood with just a look, a raised eyebrow or a smile. The warmth, the intimacy of being connected to someone so closely, was still a novelty to him.

"So, when do I get the tour of your new home?" He asked as he sipped his coffee. Looking at her over the rim of the cup he watched her face light up with excitement.

"Oh John! It's so perfect! Everything about it is perfect! All those long talks with Harold...he really listened! And remembered!" Babbled Elise. Her enthusiasm was infectious and her happiness was obviously deep and genuine. Harold never ceased to amaze him. He had chosen the perfect 'thank you' gifts for each of them. Something that neither of them had ever thought they missed or needed**,** but Harold saw it. And made sure it was something that none of them could or would turn down.

Standing up, John held out his hand to Elise and said "So**,** show me your castle..."

Jumping up, Elise took his hand and pulled him toward the interior of the house. "It's so perfect. I can't believe it's mine! I have a home! A real home, not just a house, but a home!" Dragging John back to the kitchen, Elise took his cup and put it with hers into the sink. Stretching her arms out, she announced "This is the kitchen, one of the best rooms in the house! I can tell Grace had something to do with the decorating. I can see her touch everywhere. How did they do this without us knowing? They were very sneaky! But I love them both! They make the cutest couple! I can't believe how easily Grace forgave Harold for what he put her through, thinking he was dead. But I'm so happy that THEY are happy. " Elise's run-on sentences were abruptly halted when John grabbed her and wrapped her up in his arms. With his hand buried in her hair he silenced **her **with a kiss that made her heart sing.

Pulling back from the kiss, John was breathless himself. Looking into Elise's eyes, he saw the passion he was feeling, reflected there. "Come on, I know there's more to this house than a kitchen, a living room and a deck."

Yanking her hair back into a ponytail, Elise's enthusiasm increased. "Come on, I'll show you what I found during my morning exploration." Gesturing towards the breakfast bar across from the door, she said "The dining room is in there if you want to be formal but I think we'll just eat right here on the bar."

Walking out of the kitchen and back into living room, John finally was able to appreciate the arrangement of the house. Floor to ceiling windows gave an uninterrupted view of the beach and the ocean. The dunes off to each side provided a feeling of security and privacy. There was a TV and stereo set up on one side of the room and a pool table on the other side. The middle of the room was taken up with more of those comfortable sofas and chairs.

Again pulling his hand, Elise took him past the staircase in the middle of the room and over to the side opposite the kitchen. Opening the door, Elise showed him a bedroom with a window looking out over the dunes.

"So, is this my room when I visit you at your house?" Teased John.

"Of course not!" Growled Elise. Snuggling up next to his tall frame, she hugged him with one arm and used the other to pull his face down next to hers. "Your place is in MY bed by MY side." She breathed into his ear making him shiver. Pulling away from him, she gave him her biggest smile and beckoned him with one crooked finger. "Follow me." She whispered.

Backing out of the room she moved to the stairs. Giving him her most wicked smile she started up the stairs with an exaggerated swing to her hips that caught his eye immediately. She was narrow hipped but curvy in all the right places. Moving quickly**,** he was up the stairs right behind her, thoroughly enjoying the view. At the top of the steps John stopped open mouthed. The view out the windows toward the beach was beyond beautiful. The decor of the room set off the blueness of the sky and the aquamarine of the ocean water. The white dunes leading to the sandy beach completed the picture postcard look. No wonder Elise loved the ocean and this house so much.

Walking toward the upstairs deck, John was shaken out of the trance he seemed to be in, by Elise's soft voice calling his name. Turning toward the sound of her voice he found her upon the bed, reclined in a very provocative position. Patting the bed next to her, she smiled her most inviting smile for him to join her. Shrugging out of his suit jacket and removing his gun, he literally dove onto the bed and ended up on his stomach next to her. Sliding one of her legs over his, she **slid **her arm across his back and slowly moved her way over until she was lying on top of him while he lay face down on the bed. Slowly moving her hips up against his backside, she stretched out her hands to knead his shoulders and nuzzle his neck. Closing his eyes, John gave into the sensations that she was creating. Kissing the back of his neck, right at that sweet apex point of his hairline, Elise continued her journey with her mouth around his neck and to his ear. Biting his earlobe with her teeth, she gnawed lightly and then sucked it into her mouth. The moan that escaped John was her reward for finding the right spot. Sitting up and then astride John, Elise found herself smiling at her 'handiwork'.

"You like that, huh?"

Spinning quickly beneath her, Elise found herself still sitting astride John but now he was face up. "H-how did you do that?" Gasped Elise. Her surprise quickly turned to a knowing smile as she "felt" John's response. She was directly over the growing bulge in his pants that was pressing against her crotch, making her wet already. Wiggling her hips she,once again, enjoyed the moan that escaped John.

Reaching up, John placed his hands on her hips and moved his own hips in response. He watched Elise, her eyes half closed and her mouth slightly open, as she began to pant. They were both fully clothed but that did nothing to curb their arousal. Leaning down towards John, Elise saw the desire she was feeling mirrored in John's glacial blue eyes. Loving how they darkened as his passion grew, she kissed him gently and then more urgently. John's hands moved from her hips to up under her sweater. Feeling the contours of her breasts and how they filled his large hands, he used his thumbs to graze over her nipples that were already erect and eager for **his **attention.

Breaking the kiss, Elise sat back on John's hips. Her lips were swollen from the kisses they had shared. John's hands were still under her sweater, kneading her breasts. Taking a deep breath, Elise grabbed his wrists and slowly pulled his hands away from her. Losing the warmth and aching pressure of his hands, her body cried out for his touch.

Looking into his eyes, Elise said, "Wait, let's enjoy this moment fully. Let's do it right." She said breathlessly. Frowning, John couldn't believe what he'd heard. Elise said 'wait'? She initiated this, why say 'wait' now? His need for her was now painful and he didn't want to be denied access to her body**,** but he knew from experience if Elise said 'wait' then 'wait' they would.

Climbing off of John and walking with unsteady legs towards the bathroom, Elise paused at the door and looked back at John, spread eagle on the bed, with his obvious state of arousal making a tent pole in his pants.

"Wait until I call you, ok?" She said softly and shut the door.

John sat up and immediately felt his desire for Elise get 'in the way' so to speak. Taking a deep breath and swinging his legs over the side of the bed he stood up and 'rearranged' himself to a more comfortable position. Looking around the room he was at a loss of what to do until Elise called him. Regardless, he knew it would be worth the wait. He knew that look she'd given him, it promised so much.

Walking toward the bathroom door he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. Unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning the top of his pants. He stopped there, not knowing just how long he might have to wait. He walked to the door leading to the deck. Outside**,** the sun was beating down but the breeze from the ocean kept the temperature at a pleasant level. Turning back inside he went to stand outside the bathroom door, checking his watch he realized it had only been about ten minutes but they were a long ten minutes when you were ready for consummation.

Inside the bathroom Elise removed her clothes and wrapped a large light blue bath towel around her. She turned the shower on to get the water hot. Walking back to the counter with both sinks, she gazed at the reflection of herself in the mirror. Her hair was in disarray, still scrunched-up in a makeshift ponytail, her face was devoid of make-up, and her lips were still swollen from John's kisses. Holding out one arm she looked closely at the fine white scars that criss-crossed her forearms. They would fade in time but the memory of how they got there would take longer to go. Turning around so that she could look over her shoulder at her back, she let the towel drop down a little. These scars were much bigger and more pronounced. They would never completely disappear. But Meg had given her some Vitamin E lotion to put on two to three times a day if possible to help her skin recover. She was lucky that the pain she felt was minor considering how bad the scars looked. She had come to terms with the scars, now she needed John to come to terms with them. She didn't want him going to 'that place' every time he saw those scars; mentally and emotionally whipping himself for failing to save her in time to have prevented the torture. They needed to help each other get past that moment in time.

Pulling the towel back up, she faced the mirror again and smiled. Let the seduction begin…..

"John..." was all Elise was able to call out before the door swung open and John stepped through. Arching one eyebrow she met his eyes in the mirror. He obviously had been waiting right outside the door...impatiently!

Looking at his reflection as he entered the room, Elise marveled once again at how sexy her man was. His white shirt was unbuttoned and that gorgeous chest of his was showing through. Her smile got even bigger when she glanced down and saw the belt undone and the pants bulging with his obvious interest.

She reached up and shook the knot out of her hair. Her hair fell in dark waves down her back, almost to her waist. Turning around she leaned against the sink and smiled at John. Crooking her finger at him she purred. "Come over here big boy."

Needing no urging, John crossed the bathroom in three long steps until he was right in front of Elise. Looking up directly into his eyes she reached up and slowly slid his shirt off of his shoulders and down his arms where it eventually fell to the floor. Never taking her eyes off of his, she dropped her hands to the top of his pants. Sliding her right hand down the path of the zipper she felt his desire for her and he hardened even more as she rubbed up and down through the material. The deepening blue of his eyes told her she was having the desired effect on him. Unzipping his pants, she wrapped her hands around the hardness she found inside. He often liked to go commando and in this case, it made things so much easier. The touch of her hand caused a groan to escape from John's clenched teeth. Sliding his pants down over his hips, Elise let her eyes travel down his chest, to his abs and then to his happy trail which she loved so much. It all led to the prize below that was for her and her alone. Stepping out of his pants, he kicked them to the side. He then stood there in all his glory.

Still locked in his gaze with Elise, he reached up and undid the towel and let if fall to her feet. He gently tucked her hair behind each ear, sending shivers running up and down her spine. His touches caused her to become very wet almost instantly. Burying his hands in her hair, he tilted her head back and kissed her. Starting out with a soft kiss, the passion they felt for each other blazed up instantly. Quickly, their tongues waged their own war for supremacy while their lips moved softly against each other. As their ardor soared, John reached down to Elise's waist and picked her up and set her on the counter. The counter was a perfect height. Tilting her hips back slightly, John pulled her towards him as he impaled her quickly and forcefully. Wrapping her legs around his hips she pulled him even closer as he thrust in to the hilt. Leaning back on her elbows with her eyes half closed and lost in the throes of passion she whispered "I need you John, I need you so much...' John leaned down, captured her mouth with his and took her at her word. The roughness of the moment, the speed of the consummation only added to the intensity of the feelings. John found himself almost out of control as he took possession of Elise and made her his. This tiny woman controlled his whole world and he was more than willing to lay that world at her feet.

For her part, Elise's love for John knew no bounds. The way he made her feel, the completeness she felt when she was with him, the desire she felt for him grew with every passing day.

They both called out to each other and the physical release they both needed peaked at the perfect moment. Arching her back, Elise tightened herself around John: physically, emotionally and mentally, all in a perfect blend to achieve what they both sought...fulfillment, totally and completely within each other.

Once he was able to catch his breath, he leaned back from Elise and gazed down at his beautiful woman. Elise still had her legs wrapped tightly around his hips, her hair partially cover her breasts, the nipples still peaking from excitement. Her mouth was partially open, lips swollen from his kisses and her eyes half closed as the ripples of pleasure still consumed her. He could feel her tightening around him and then relaxing, only to tighten again and again.

Finally Elise opened her eyes. Looking up at John**,** she let her unabated desire show through. "More...I want more." Pulling him closer with her legs she reached up with her arms and pulled him back down. "I must have more." She mewled as she devoured his mouth once again.

Smiling through the kiss, he mumbled "Yes ma'am" and picked her up from underneath her thighs and carried her to the glass shower stall, never breaking the connection between their bodies. The steam from the running shower had completely fogged up the walls of the stall. Opening the door, he stepped in and shut the door behind them. Wrapping her arms around him as tightly as her legs were, Elise savored the feel of John's body in and around hers. The muscles that moved, stretching and contracting as he'd carried her into the shower had only added to her desire to devour this man from head to toe.

Looking around, Elise spotted the bath stool she'd positioned earlier.

"There." she breathed and pointed. Just about incapable of speech, she gestured in an almost frantic way for him to sit down. Balancing her carefully, John sat down on the stool and Elise settled down perfectly, still wrapped around him internally. Because she was so much smaller than he was, she was face to face with him while sitting in his lap.

His hands kneaded her rear as his hardness returned. Her breasts pressed against his chest as she wrapped her arms more snugly around his neck. Hugging him tightly they rocked back and forth as the hot water beat down on them. The oneness they felt when they were joined was orgasmic in its own intensity. The physical, mental and emotional completeness was beyond understanding for either of them...it just was...and they reveled in the passion they felt for each other as they came together. Facing one another, they both were able to enjoy watching the others reactions as that moment when everything dropped away took over and it became just the two of them.

As their passion slowly ebbed to a delicious dull throbbing fire that continued to smolder, Elise reached up and turned the shower off and then pulled down a large bath towel from the edge of the shower and wrapped them both up in it. She realized sadly that John still had not hugged her. He had not actually touched her back or her arms, only those parts of her that did not have any physical scars. Leaning back from John, she brought her hands up to hold both sides of his face. The love she saw reflected in his beautiful eyes swept her away. She kissed his beautiful mouth, his strong chin, his firm jaw line and those razor sharp cheekbones. Pulling back once again, she used her thumbs to rub his eyebrows up and out as she fell into his loving eyes. Burying his hands in her wet hair he pulled her to him and plundered her mouth. Their tongues battled each other and then ended up stroking each other. Sucking on his bottom lip then his top lip, Elise gave as much as she got. Breaking apart, she had to smile...John's lips were swollen from her ministrations as much as she felt hers were.

Hating to break the mood but knowing it had to be done, Elise decided the best approach was the direct approach.

"John, I need you to touch me." She started, but he stopped her with a masterful kiss that left her breathless once more.

Pulling away, she tried again. "No, stop it John. Listen to me. I need you to touch me." She reached up and pulled his hands out of her hair.

"I am sweetheart. I'll touch you wherever you want. Here?" He asked as he palmed her breasts.

"No…I…."

"Here?" He asked, brushing his long fingers against her sex.

"NO! Here John! Here!" She said as she reached down and took his wrists and pulled his hands away from her. Slowly pulling them down on each side she gradually pulled them behind her so that he could touch her back.

He immediately pulled his hands away and let out a strangled "No." Seeing the pain in his eyes Elise knew she was doing the right thing. Things would never be completely right again between them if he could not touch her scars. They were there and they were never going to go away. She didn't blame him for them but he'd never forgiven himself for them either.

Once again placing her hands on either side of his face, she forced him to look at her. "John, I need you to touch me. I need to know that you love me as I am. The scars are there, they will never go away completely. But they don't hurt when you touch them. It only hurts when you pull away from me."

Closing his eyes John began to shake his head slowly from side to side. Even in the steam from the hot shower, Elise could see the tears falling from his eyes. A deep, guttural, wounded sound rose from his chest. Rising up on her knees Elise hugged John to her chest, cradling his head in her arms. Slowly he brought his hands up and wrapped his arms around her, his fingers gently touching the scars under his hands.

Whispering quietly into his hair Elise said, "John I won't break. I've already proven that to you. YOU make me strong. Your love for me kept me strong."

They both knew this emotional storm would be slow in passing. The deepness of the trauma experienced by both of them would be a long time healing. But this was a start. A _good_ start. Elise thought they were on the right path but there were still hurdles to be overcome, more so for John than herself. John's very nature was to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. He saw himself as the guardian, the protector...especially of those not able to protect themselves. His 'wins' far outnumbered his 'losses' but it was the losses that visited him every night in his dreams. Elise prayed that by her sheer presence in his life, she would help keep those nightmares at bay. It seemed that they only come back to haunt him when he was under extreme stress. His failure to protect her and Grace still held his heart and mind in a vice-like grip. He'd told her that it sometimes felt as if it was gripping him so tightly it was like he was having a heart attack; other times it caused him to gasp out loud from the physical pain, but having her back, safely in his arms every night, seemed to be helping it to fade.

As she was ruminating over what to do about helping John overcome his guilt, she was distracted by his hard body pressed up against hers. As was the norm for them, the skin on skin contact, body parts touching and rubbing against each other fanned their passion back into hot and fiery feelings that threatened to consume them. Their kisses became deeper, biting here and there, licking from collarbone to ear, sucking on an earlobe, hands kneading shoulders, sliding into secret places, grasping body parts and making each other moan.

Elise felt _her_ John was almost within her reach. There was one more obstacle for him to overcome. As he suckled her breast she threw her head back and gave into the sensation that swept over her. Her long hair brushed against his hands on her back as he held her to him, exciting him even more and causing him to draw her into his mouth more deeply. Trying to regain some control, Elise swept her eyes around the room looking for something specific. Finding it, she smiled and fell back into the magic spell that John's mouth brought to her body. He knew her so well; he knew when he'd brought her to that special place that only he could bring her to. Moving his hands from her back down to her hips, he tried to guide her to impale her upon himself but she resisted. Taking her hands she placed them on each side of his face and smiled down at him.

"Not yet." She whispered. Sliding off his lap, she smiled and stepped out of the shower, walking over to the far side of the bathroom. There, built into the wall, was a vanity with a large mirror above it. Pulling out the bench seat that was tucked under the vanity, Elise got up on her knees and leaned over the vanity counter, facing away from him. She looked over her shoulder at John and slowly shook her hips from side to side in an open invitation.

He could just see the pink lips of her sex peeking through from behind and he hardened a bit more. He'd always loved her ass. It was smooth and strong and soft all at the same time. He often enjoyed watching her walk in front of him and her smooth, rippling muscles always made him hard and aching when he thought about pushing to her from behind and riding her hard. Standing up he quickly exited the shower and came up behind her. Grasping her hips he was ready to finish what that they had started. Rubbing his hands up and down and around each perfect cheek, he felt himself getting harder and harder until it became painful. Slowing sliding his hand down her cleft from behind, he found her channel extremely wet and ready. Once again grasping her by the hips, he was ready to bury himself to the hilt within her. Poised to drive himself home, his eyes rose from her rear and hips until he saw her back. The scars were very visible in the light. Seeing them was very different from feeling them. His hands began to shake and his breath came in gasps. Looking up into the mirror he met Elise's eyes staring at him. He became lost in their blue depths as he felt her love and desire reach out to him.

"Take me now John. I need you right now. I want you to give it to me as fast and as hard as you can. There will be time later for you to make love to me slowly...but for now…" she paused as she moved back against him, rubbing her wetness up and down his rigid shaft. "…..I need us to know I can take it just as hard and rough as I always have. We BOTH need to know."

Keeping his eyes locked with hers in the mirror he pulled back and then entered her swiftly and roughly, causing her to gasp and moan at the same time. Bracing herself on the vanity she opened her legs further so that he could get as deep as possible. Pulling out almost completely he thrust back forcefully, again and again and she met him stroke for stroke. His hands gripped her hips tightly, pinning her in place as he pounded into her. He was so long and thick, he kept hitting her inside so deeply, taking her just a bit past the point of comfort and into pain as he drove into her. Dropping her head and arching her back she presented a submissive figure, ready to take whatever he would give her. The erotic posture added to the powerful need to possess her completely. She was giving herself to him totally and he was in control. His thrusts became more powerful; he wanted to get deeper and deeper into her body. Leaning over slightly he reached around and down and found her clit. Forcefully rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger he felt her quiver immediately. She clamped down so hard on him with her inner walls he was literally trapped. The muscle spasms went on and on in rhythm with his rubbing. He felt her actually get wetter. Feeling her come in his hand and around his cock almost made him come as well. But not yet. Not yet.

Slowly removing his hand from her clit, he reached up with both hands and grasped her breasts. Roughly pulling her up against his chest he kneaded them as he enjoyed the weight of them in his hands. Using his long fingers he quickly encircled each nipple and began to roll them around between his fingers. Once they sprang to life he began to pinch and pull on them.

Elise's head was back against his chest. Her eyes were closed, her mouth was open and she was panting and moaning. She slowly lifted her own hands and covered his with hers. Moving his hands back to her clit with her own, she brought her hands back up and began to play with her nipples. Seeing the sight in the mirror almost drove John over the edge. She pinched and pulled her nipples as he pinched and pulled and flicked her clit. They were both about to go over the edge. Suddenly Elise stopped and leaned back over the vanity and gasped out, "Now John, NOW!"

Taking his cue from her obvious need, he began a furious assault on her, pounding into her faster and faster and harder. The only thing that could be heard was the slap of flesh on flesh and the moaning and panting from the both of them as they pushed each other up that hill to ecstasy. John had to hold on to her hips or he would have forced her into the vanity itself. She met him thrust for thrust until there was nothing but the sensations where the parts of their bodies that were joined together. Every sensation pooled there and drowned them in pleasure. With one last deep thrust, John let loose all that he'd been holding back and Elise gave into the throbbing tightening and took everything he gave her.

Lost in each other in their happiness and in the ecstasy that they both found in each other's bodies, neither heard the cell phone ringing downstairs. Slowly the world began to intrude into their perfect moment, the shrill ring of a house phone began ringing in the bedroom. Frowning, John raised his head and listened. Elise mewled at the loss of his mouth against hers and pulled his head back down and captured it again. As the phone continued its strident ring, John raised his head again, finally realizing what he was hearing. He didn't even know the house HAD a phone. The only person who would be calling that phone would be Harold.

Picking Elise up in his arms he walked into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed with Elise in his lap. Her bare bottom sitting on top of his semi-hard arousal, got his immediate attention. Feeling John respond, Elise wiggled her hips as she nuzzled his neck. Reaching for the phone on the bedside table he found himself being entangled in Elise's arms. Not wanting to change anything about where this contact was leading, Elise was trying anything to keep the real world from intruding…but not having much success.

"Yes, Harold?" John said as calmly as he could with Elise all over him, sticking her tongue in his ear, pinching his nipples and wiggling her hips in a playfully demanding manner.

"Hello Mr. Reese. How did you know it was me?" asked Harold in a puzzled tone.

"Probably because YOU would be only one who would even know there WAS a house phone and what that number would be, simple logic." smiled Reese into the phone.

"That's true, or at least I hope it is. I was really trying to get in touch with Elise to see how she liked the house."

"Well, she's right here, I'll let her tell you." John said as he grinned at Elise. He was holding her off with one long arm while holding the phone in his other hand. Realizing he was not going to play nice, Elise stuck out her tongue but accepted the phone from John and slid off his lap.

"Harold! I'm so sorry I didn't call you! I love it! I love it! It's perfect! I love it and I love YOU!" Elise cried into the phone. "You listened and remembered everything I ever said to you! I can't thank you enough…..it's beyond perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" babbled Elise. Her eyes were bright with tears as she told Harold every little detail about the house. Watching her and listening to her, John was amazed at how much she had already discovered about the house, and they'd been here less than twenty four hours! It was obvious that Harold had chosen well and that this was the perfect gift for Elise. She almost vibrated with happiness.

Leaving Elise to continue as she was obviously enraptured about her new home, John decided to let her enjoy her time with Harold. He knew they had developed a strong bond that had only gotten stronger with her close relationship with Grace.  
Observing the angle of the shadows on the deck just outside, John realized it was close to midday. They had certainly lazed away the morning in a most desirable way! But he was beginning to get the 'itch' to be doing something. Something other than the delightful way he and Elise had enjoyed, he thought as he watched her talking to Harold. Too much down time made him antsy.

Suddenly it occurred to him that they had not packed any clothes for this impromptu vacation. As soon at that thought occurred to him he realized it was NOT really impromptu, Harold had this planned all along. And knowing Harold with his attention to the minutest detail...John stood up and walked over to the armoire across the room.

Watching from the bed, Elise noticed immediately when John stood up. Admiring the view as he walked across the room, she lost track of what Harold was saying and had to ask him to repeat it. That very fine specimen of a man was HERS and hers alone she thought to herself with a self-satisfied smile on her face.

Opening the double doors of the armoire, John was not surprised to see a number of shirts and slacks hanging there. John let out a chuckle because there were golf shirts along with his usual white long sleeved shirts for under his suits. Pulling open the drawer at the bottom he found a couple of pairs of jeans, some blue and some black. Selecting a black pair he closed the drawer and grabbed a light blue golf shirt. Throwing the shirt over the back of a nearby chair, he slipped into the jeans, commando, as was his preferred style. Not at all surprised with how well they fit, he then pulled the shirt over his head and shrugged his shoulders into it. Harold had been supplying him with his clothes since he had started working for the man over a year ago so he knew what he liked and what size. Harold never ceased to amaze him with his abilities and attention to detail.

Glancing back at the bed, he noticed Elise, still naked as the day she was born, still on the phone but she seemed to be talking to Grace now. Catching her eye, he mouthed that he'd be in the garage. She smiled back and blew him a kiss, never missing a beat as she seemed engrossed in the phone conversation.

Going down the steps, John's mind was already in the garage, thinking about his car. Just thinking about the tools he had seen and different car parts made him quicken his steps. Walking through the kitchen, he realized he was hungry. They hadn't eaten since ...yesterday? At the restaurant with Grace and Harold? Stopping by the refrigerator, he once again was amazed at Harold's talent for detail management. Grabbing a beer, he shut the door and looked about the kitchen. Twisting off the top of the beer, he took a long swig and savored the cold going down his throat. Looking around he realized there was no food to be seen on the counters. He spied a doorway with a curtain cover. Walking over, he moved the curtain aside and was rewarded with a view of a fully stocked pantry. Spying some of his favorite chips, he grabbed the bag and headed out to the garage.

Entering the garage, the lights came on via motion sensor, and he got his second view of his car. His Car. HIS CAR. He loved how that sounded. He never would have thought that an inanimate object could mean so much to him. He'd never had anything of his own to get attached to. This was a truly unique experience for him. Walking up next to the car, he put down his beer on a workbench and opened the bag of chips. Tossing a few in his mouth, he crunched down on them while gazing at his car. Tilting his head to one side he admired the smooth, sexy lines of the body. Built low to the ground to hug the road, the sleek profile screamed speed. The dark tinted windows completed the badass look with a display of mystery and sophistication. Putting the chips back on the workbench he picked up his beer and began walking around his car. A small chuckle escaped him as he realized even in his mind he was emphasizing HIS car. Taking a long swallow of beer he started toward the different tool chests that lined the wall. Pulling open a drawer here and there, he was in awe of the thoroughness of Harold's homework. Every drawer was full of brand new automotive tools. For most of them he knew their function but there were quite a few he'd never seen before. The more drawers he checked the more impressed he became. It felt like he could take his car apart and put it back together easily with all the tools at his disposal.

Turning back around, he finished off the beer. Then he noticed it. From the angle where he was standing he could see road grime on his car. Walking up to the car he ran his hand carefully over the hood. Feeling sand under his fingertips he quickly pulled his hand away. He didn't want to scratch it. Stepping back looked down at the tires and saw they were coated in dried sand. That did it...that decided it right then...he _had_ to wash and wax his car before he did anything else!

**********************

Back in the house Elise had watched John walk naked across the room. He was not the least bit self-conscious and he shouldn't be. He was so well put together. She knew he had all the right parts put together in a perfect way, but seeing him from a distance, instead of from just three or four inches made her truly appreciate how gorgeous he was. Watching his muscles of his shoulders stretch and then flex as he pulled opened the doors of the armoire, seeing the muscles of his butt ripple and flex as he leaned down and getting just a glimpse of what he had between his legs, then watching him get dressed, it all made it very difficult to follow the conversation on the phone. She smiled when she saw him pull on those black jeans and nothing else. And then that blue shirt. Wow, she was getting hot all over again just watching him GET dressed!

Blowing him a kiss as he walked out of the room she was finally able to get her mind back on the conversation she was having with Grace. She heard Grace's soft laugh and asked her what was so funny.

Grace laughed again and said, "You must have been watching John do something interesting because you haven't heard a word I've said for the last five minutes!"

"What? Oh dear! Was it that noticeable? I'm sorry." Elise grinned. She loved Grace to death. She was like the sister and confidante she'd never had. So many times they were on the same wave length.

"Well, I'm going to let you get back to enjoying your house and your time with John. Harold and I are so happy that you love your new home. It meant alot to Harold for him to find something specifically for you, something that would mean alot to you. You mean a great deal to him and to me. We are both so glad to have you in our lives. Please enjoy this place as your home, a place for your heart." Grace ended with a catch in her voice.

Sensing the emotion on the other end of the phone, Elise felt her own eyes tear up. "I love you so much Grace! Please tell Harold again how much I love him and how much I love my house. I'll talk to you both later". Hanging up the phone, Elise pulled her knees up, rested her crossed arms on them and buried her head. Rocking back and forth she struggled to regain control of her emotions.

Slowly the control returned and she realized she was a little chilly. Looking down, she finally realized she had no clothes on. She'd been so satiated after her lovemaking with John that she hadn't given a thought to getting dressed. Then she remembered she'd brought no clothes because when they'd left the loft, was it just yesterday?, they hadn't realized they wouldn't be coming home. But then she remembered John had found clothes to wear, maybe she could too.

Hopping out of the bed she went to the armoire and opened it. It only had men's clothes in it. Well, if push came to shove she could wear one of John's white shirts but she'd have no pants. His legs were way longer than hers! Then she remembered the door that was next to the bathroom. Walking over to it she realized it was a walk-in closet. Finding the light switch by the door, she flipped it on and stood just inside the door in awe. The closet was full of clothes! There were dresses, skirts, slacks, tops, shoes and more. There was a small chest of drawers in the middle on the back wall. Walking over to it, she pulled open one of the drawers. Reaching in with one hand, Elise pulled out a pale pink chemise. Pulling open another drawer, she pulled out a pair of pale pink lace underwear. The top drawer held bras in almost every color of the rainbow. In keeping with the other undergarments, she picked a pale pink bra and shut the drawer. This had to be Grace's handiwork. She couldn't imagine Harold having anything to do with women's underclothes!

Looking through the shirts and tops, she chose a deep rose colored shirt. There were stacks of jeans on a dressing table bench and she grabbed a black pair. Getting dressed she was pleasantly surprised at how well everything fit. Someone had certainly paid attention! Stepping in front of the full length mirror she checked herself out. The deep rose color of the shirt off set the blackness of her hair as it hung loose down her back. Her cheeks were still quite rosy from all the early morning activity. The blueness of her eyes sparkled. She smiled at herself…she was a very happy woman. How could she help but be when she had spent the morning being made love to by the handsomest man she knew, a man who loved her as deeply as she loved him. And they'd made love in HER house. The world was such a beautiful place this morning!

Wandering back into the kitchen, Elise realized she was rather hungry. Opening the refrigerator she noticed there were two six-packs of beer and that one bottle was missing. Grabbing one for herself and a second for John, she shut the door with her hip. Scanning the kitchen, she was dismayed to see no food, anywhere. Frowning, she put the bottles down on the counter and looked around. It took her just a second to see the drape covered doorway...a pantry, YES! Moving to the doorway, she moved the curtain away and saw just what she was after, chips! Grabbing a bag, and the two beers she headed to the garage.

Walking into the garage Elise was again struck by the size. John's car was parked in the center but there was plenty of room on both sides for more cars. Frowning, Elise didn't see John right away. Drawers were open and tools were scattered on the benches. A hose snaked its way from one wall around to the other side of the car. A bucket with soap suds was visible just past the back end of the car.

"John?" called Elise. "Where are you?"

Hearing a muffled response, Elise stopped and looked more closely at the car. Walking around the back end, she finally saw John down on one knee wiping down the rims. Looking up, he smiled at her. Seeing the two beers in her hands, he smiled even bigger. He stood up, dried his hands on the towel he'd been using and leaned over to kiss her and took one of the beers. Twisting off the top he knocked bottles with Elise and they both took long swallows.

"Need some help?" Elise asked.

Looking surprised, John answered, "Sure...you know about engines?"

"Sure do. My friend Tim, in HRT, used to love to work on his cars during our down time. Taught me quite a lot actually," smiled Elise. She loved surprising John. A woman had to keep _some_ secrets after all.

The afternoon passed smoothly as they worked on cleaning up John's car and he fiddled around with the engine. Elise acted like a surgical nurse, handing him his tools as he asked for them. John was impressed with her knowledge of tools. Not once did she pick up the wrong one.

Elise took a break and made them some sandwiches and brought more beer into the garage. Taking a break to eat, they admired their handiwork. John told her how long he'd been studying this particular car. He'd never mentioned it to Harold, but the man must have seen him looking at it online. They both agreed that Harold was extremely observant much like his Machine, and very little got past him. Elise told him about some of the conversations that she'd with Harold and how he'd often picked up on the merest mention of things.

After eating, John said he was done for the day and needed to put up the tools. Elise gathered up the remains of their lunch and the empty beer bottles and left him to clean up the garage. Once in the kitchen, she put everything away. In her mind, she was 'hearing' John scold her about putting things back in their proper place. She smiled as she finally understood that having HER kitchen in HER house neat and tidy was a good feeling; finally getting it that all their arguments about cleaning up at home were because that was apparently how John felt about his loft.

Moving back into the great room that faced the beach, she wandered over to the pool table. Walking around it, she brushed her hand across the felt on the table. Smiling to herself she felt a plan forming in her mind. Grabbing some pillows off the couch, she threw them on the pool table. Taking off her shirt, sliding the black jeans off of her legs, she climbed up on the table with nothing on but the pink chemise, bra and panties. Positioning the pillows down toward one end of the table, she carefully sat down atop one and let her legs hang off. Leaning back on her elbows she waited for John to make an appearance.

Hearing him come into the kitchen, she could tell he'd gone straight to the sink to wash his hands. Once he turned the water off, she called his name.

"John? John, can you come here please?" John walked to the kitchen door drying his hands and looked around for Elise.

"Hello there Big Boy, why don't you come on over here?" Elise purred.

Turning at the sound of her voice John was taken aback by the vision in front of him. Elise, clad only in her pink undergarments, laid out on pillows on the pool table and looking delectable. Throwing the kitchen towel back onto the counter John strode toward Elise with a hungry smile on his face. Leaning over her, he reached up and pulled the clip out of her hair and let it fall down onto her shoulders and her breasts. Smoothing it back from her face he tucked a strand behind her ear. Elise's instant reaction to his touch was most visible in the deepening blue of her eyes and her nipples springing to attention and peeking through her bra.

Rising to a sitting position she immediately began pulling the blue polo shirt over John's head. He finished pulling it off of his head and tossed it to the side while she went to work on his belt. Unbuckling it, she also unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped carefully not wanting to damage anything inside and spoil the mood. John's arousal instantly sprang to attention, now that it was freed from any restraints. Taking a firm hold of him she slowly stroked him, feeling him harden further in her hands.

John placed his hands on both sides of her face and ran his tongue over her lips. Pulling back for a moment, he looked deep into her eyes and read her need and desire for him. Burying his hands in her hair he leaned down and captured her mouth with his. The hotness of her mouth was matched by the hotness of her hands as she stroked him.

Breaking the kiss he carefully pushed her down until she was resting on the pillows. Lifting her knees he helped her move back away from the edge of the table and slowly slid the pink panties off. Sliding his hands down her thighs, he pushed them gently apart, making her inner self available to him. Her desire for his touch was evident in the wetness glistening on her sex. Leaning over her, he gently licked a drop of that feminine moisture and felt her quiver. Using his hands he spread her folds, he blew on her. The feel of his breath on her nether regions caused Elise to moan. Reaching up, she quickly unsnapped her bra from the front and her breasts spilled out of their confines. Cupping her breasts with her hands, she pinched and pulled on her nipples. The sight of Elise touching herself almost took John over the edge but he held onto his own self-control. Turning his attention back to the feast before him, he lowered his head and took her into his mouth and bathed her clit with his tongue. The heat and pressure of his tongue caused Elise to buck up against his mouth and grind herself into him. Watching her face as she continued her ministrations on her breasts John was rewarded with a throbbing he could feel in his mouth. Lightly nipping her clit with his teeth he alternated sucking with his lips as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. Slipping his tongue into her, he felt her walls close around his seeking tongue. Stretching his long arms up her body, he used his own fingers to rub her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. They both got very hard and beckoning him to suckle them, but he was otherwise engaged with his mouth.

Leaving her hands to continue their own arousing, he brought his hands back to her lower body. Lifting her hips slightly from the pillow, he gave into the urge to possess every possible inch of Elise. Using one hand, he spread her wider so he had complete access and used his other hand to slide into her hot, wet channel. Quickly locating her 'sweet spot', he firmly stroked it in perfect rhythm with the touch of his mouth. Elise became more and more vocal, the higher he pushed her towards that peak. Her head thrashed back and forth as she neared her climax. Planting her feet on the edge of the pool table, she pushed herself into John as he pushed his way into her.

He felt her come in his mouth and was flooded with her juices as she screamed his name. Her entire body arched upward and she ground herself into his mouth and impaled herself on his tongue. The throbbing began immediately after she climaxed, he could feel her inner walls clench and relax, clench and relax around his fingers. Using his tongue he gently stroked her clit and helped her climax to last longer.

One last kiss and John finally stood up and admired the results of his 'work'. Elise was spread out wantonly on the pillows on the pool table. Her hair was a shining blanket of darkness around her head and shoulders, her hands were fisted at her side and her legs were still splayed open and still hanging off the side of the pool table. She was the perfect portrait of a woman who had just been in the throes of unbelievable passion. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open while her breathing slowed down.

Reaching down he moved her farther up on the table until she was in the center. Kicking his pants off his feet, he climbed onto the pool table and pulled a pillow down for his own knees. Pushing her knees up until they rested on her chest, he looked down at her sex that was fully exposed and beckoning him. Plunging into her with one strong move, he watched as her eyes flew open and zeroed in on him.

Grasping her own knees she spread her legs to give him better access. He moved his own hands from her knees to her breasts and mimicked the moves she had made earlier. Rubbing and massaging her breasts and then pausing to pull and pinch her nipples, he was again he was rewarded with a burst of wetness making her ready for a hard ride. Because of their position, he was going to be the one controlling the speed of the action. Moving slowly at first, it wasn't long before he was once again pounding into her. Stretching her arms up until she could feel the edge of the pool table, Elise pushed against it to keep herself in one place and allow him to give her everything he could. He had to place his hands on either side of her and support his upper body as his lower body moved with force in and out of Elise. He give her a kiss that sealed their union as they both came at the same moment. Gasping for breath they both gave into the feeling of complete satiation.

John's arms began to shake from exertion of holding his upper body above Elise. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. She kissed him gently and then hugged him tightly. Resting on his elbows he allowed himself to be pulled close. Lifting his head, John looked down at the woman beneath him. Blue eyes met blue eyes. A smile, starting on the right side of his mouth, slowly spread to the other side. Seeing his eyes crinkle in the corner, Elise returned the smile.

"I've always wanted to do it on a pool table," she grinned.

"Well, it appears that you got you wish, didn't you?" John said as he dipped his head to lightly kiss her on her nose.

"If I'd known you'd be so easy to seduce, I'd have had you ride me a lot sooner." She said as her hands moved down his back to his hips. Locking her ankles around him, she wiggled her own hips, bringing an even bigger smile to his face.

"Woman! You are incorrigible! And I love it!" He laughed.

"You better, 'cause I'm going to be wanting that a lot more often, especially while we're here! We have a lot more surfaces to christen!"

Unlocking her ankles, she ran her hands up and down his back. Not quite able to reach the part she wanted, she gave up and pushed on his shoulders. "We need to get up from here. I want to explore more of my house!"

Raising himself up on his elbows, John felt himself slowly slide out of Elise. The loss of that intimate contact affected them both, an ache they both could feel, started immediately. Rocking back until he was on his knees, John reached down and pulled Elise into a sitting position between his legs. Lifting her face up toward his, he kissed her lightly on the lips. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Elise hugged him to her and then roughly pushed him back.

"Come on, we keep this up we'll NEVER get off this pool table!"

Moving carefully backward, John got off the table. Reaching towards Elise, he grabbed the pillow she was sitting on and pulled it toward him so that he ended up once again between her legs. Suddenly Elise found herself up close and personal with a quickly 'recovering' John Reese.

Knowing where this would lead, Elise sighed deeply but gently pushed John away. "Please..."

John stepped back, retrieved his jeans and shirt. Looking around, he found her discarded clothes and handed them to her. Dressing quickly they both had self-satisfied smiles on their faces. Elise reached up and pulled his face down and gave him a quick kiss before darting outside to the deck.

Watching from inside, John was amazed at the depth of his feelings for this woman. She never ceased to delight him, surprise him and to be honest, infuriate him. She certainly kept him guessing. Smiling to himself he went back into the kitchen to get two more beers before following her outside.

Climbing up on the picnic table, Elise sat down and placed her feet on the seat, facing the house. John paused for a moment just outside the door, enjoying the view. With the blue ocean and white sand dunes behind her, it was a picture perfect moment. Elise's natural beauty showed through, the dark pink shirt matched the rosy hue of her cheeks and brought out the blueness of her eyes. Her long, dark hair blew around her in disarray. The black jeans hugged her tightly and her bare feet peeked out at the bottom. She was a vision to his love starved heart and wonder of wonders, she was his.

Trying to rein in his feelings, John took a deep breath and continued on outside. Approaching her, he opened one bottle and held it out to her. Taking it from his hand she smiled at him with her eyes dancing. Clicking bottles in salute, he sat down next to her on the table and faced the house.

"It's mine John. It's my house, my home." She said with a catch in her voice. "I'm so glad I can share it with you. You make everything better when I'm with you," she continued as she tucked her hand under his arm and holding it tight. "I don't want to be anywhere else but here with you."

Patting her hand he answered, "Me either, I like your home, it FEELS like home because I'm here to share it with you."

The ocean breeze played with Elise's hair. Blowing it every which-way, it tickled John's face and covered Elise's face and then uncovered it. Reaching up Elise tried to tame it enough to wrap it in a knot, but did not have much success. John disengaged his arm from hers and used his much larger hand to gather her long hair, twist it and pull it down over her shoulder and away from him. This left the side of her neck nearest him bare. Leaning down, he nuzzled her ear. Using his lips he nibbled around the curve of her ear. Reaching her ear lobe he pulled it into his mouth and sucked gently. He felt Elise shiver in response. Bending her head away to give him better access to her neck, she sighed deeply. Pulling her into his lap, be buried his face in her neck and breathed her in. She was life itself to him. He wanted to know each and every inch of her, every aspect of her personality, every moment of her past. He could not get enough of her. His need for her was becoming all-consuming and that troubled him. To care so much for one person meant his world could come crashing down at any second if something happened to her. His hands ran over her body, smoothing some parts, cupping other parts, and rubbing others, claiming ownership. She responded to every touch. Hugging her tightly to his chest he closed his eyes, trying to hold onto the moment. With her arms around his neck and her head tucked under his chin he was truly content...and it scared him.

Knowing his thoughts were going to take a dark turn, he broke the moment. "Elise, Elise...I forgot to tell you something." He said as he pulled her arms from around his neck. Frowning at the interruption of John's lips on her neck and ear, Elise looked up at him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"You won't believe what I found in the garage!" He teased her. "I can hardly believe it myself. No idea if it was left by the previous owner or if Harold had anything to do with it…"

"Well, are you going to just tell me or do I have to hurt you to make you give it up?" Grinned Elise. Something was up. John had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Standing up with her in his arms, he gave her a tight squeeze and set her down on her feet. Grabbing her hand he pulled her into the house, through the kitchen and into the garage. Trying to keep up with his long-legged stride Elise was almost running behind him. He was obviously very excited as he kept pulling her hand. Passing his now gleaming car, they walked to the far side of the garage. There was a large tarp draped over something next to the wall. Releasing her hand, John walked over to it and whipped it off. A beautiful, older model Harley Davidson motorcycle stood there on its kickstand.

"Oh John! What a beauty!" Elise got almost as excited as John. Hurrying over to it, she ran her hand over the leather seat, the satin smooth finish of the gas tank and looked at the gleaming chrome pipes. It was a thing of beauty and power.

Looking up at John and smiling from ear to ear, Elise asked "Does it crank? Have you turned it on? Can we take it for a ride? Wonder how it got here? It's gorgeous!" As usual, in her enthusiasm, Elise tended to talk in run**-**on sentences.

Holding his hand up for a pause, John answered her, "I haven't tried to crank it yet. Um, someone called me into the house for a game of pool. That's why I forgot to mention it before now."

Blushing slightly, Elise grinned back at him and stuck out her tongue. "Well let's see what she's got! Where's the key?" Leaning over the bike, John pointed to the key sticking in the ignition.

"Well**,** what are you waiting for? Let's do it!" Said Elise.

John carefully maneuvered the big bike away from the wall, swung his right leg over it and sat down on the seat. It fit him like a glove, the perfect height for his long legs. Turning the key to auxiliary, he used the throttle to pump some gas into the fuel lines. Having no idea how long it had been since the bike was last started, he was taking every precaution. Elise practically danced around him and the bike, oohing and aaahing over it. Finally feeling it was good, John reached for the key and turned it. The bike immediately roared to life. The deep throated rumble that Harleys are known for filled the garage. Keeping it in neutral, John checked out the brakes and lights and everything seemed to be in working order.

"Can we go for a ride please?" Elise was right in front of him holding onto the handlebars. "Please?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I don't have a helmet on and you need one too before we go anywhere."

"Damn! Forgot about that!" Grumbled Elise.

Looking around the side of the garage where they'd found the bike, Elise noticed two helmets on a shelf. Literally squealing with excitement, she ran over and scooped them both up.

"Oh please let these fit! Please!" Handing one to John she pulled one down on her head. So far so good, it fit well enough! Looking over at John, she was even more pleased to see that his fit as well.

"Now we can go!" Cried Elise as she prepared to climb on behind John.

"Wait, we need jackets. It's too cool to ride a bike without jackets. Let's see if we can be lucky twice in one day. You found helmets, see if you can find us jackets. I'll get the bike warmed up and you bring us some coats."

Leaving her helmet on, Elise raced back to house and up the stairs to the master bedroom. Rummaging around in the giant closet she was about to give up when she found a door to a closed off area in the closet. Opening the door she found two leather jackets, one man's and one woman's. Shaking her head and smiling, she knew this was Harold and Grace's handiwork. Who else would have thought to put leather jackets in a climate controlled closet while living on the coast? Grabbing them both she ran back to the garage. Both coats fit so now there was no reason to not go for that ride!

Zipping up the jackets, John slowly maneuvered the bike toward the outside garage door and Elise used the control panel to open it. Once outside, Elise closed it and set the alarm. Climbing up behind John on the big bike, she threw her arms around him, snuggled down close to his back and head tapped him with her helmet **indicating** that she was ready.

Carefully turning the throttle up to a loud roar, John slowly let out the clutch and they started down the long, twisty driveway to the road.

Once out on the road, John throttled up to about 60 mph. Elise enjoyed holding on tight as the world flew by. Tapping his helmet Elise yelled in his ear "Faster! Go Faster!" John shook his head and kept the speed at 60 mph. A few minutes later, Elise tried again, squeezing him tight around the waist, she yelled again "Faster! Please, I want to go faster!" Again John shook his head and continued on at a sedate 60mph.

Elise was getting antsy with the slow pace of the ride. She liked speed. She like the adrenaline rush of it. Usually he did too. What was up with John?

Stretching her hands out from his waist, she ran her hands down his thighs on the outside, enjoying the play of muscles under her hands. Moving her hands to the inside of his thighs she slowly pulled her hands back toward the bulge in his pants. Before her hands could actually touch him, he grabbed one hand and threw it off and then grabbed the other hand and threw it off.

"Stop that!" He yelled**, **over the roar of the bike.

Caught off guard by the vehemence of his action and his tone, Elise smiled and reached around again. The bike wobbled with John's reaction. Grabbing her hands again he turned his head and yelled louder "Damn it Elise! Stop it! Stop it right now or I'm pulling over!"

"Why? Don't you like it when I touch you?" asked Elise, once again running her hands up his inner thigh.

"Enough!" yelled John, squeezing tight on the brakes and bringing the big bike to a halt off the side of the road. Elise let go of John and sat back on the bike looking at him in surprise. "I said to stop playing around! You saw what almost happened! You almost made me lose control!"

"John, you know bikes very well. You like bikes, the bigger and faster they are, the better! You're a very experienced rider. So what's gotten into you?" Asked a surprised Elise.

"I do NOT know THIS bike. I do NOT know THIS road. Until I do, with you on the bike with me, I will continue at a slower pace up until _I _feel like going faster. And I want no more interference from YOU! Do you understand me?" Growled a very angry John Reese. "Or we can turn around and go back to the house!"

'He's doing it again, the overprotective thing!' Thought Elise. 'Damn it! I want to have fun! I want the rush! When did he get to be such a kill-joy? AAARRRGGGHHHH!'

"Fine! Be that way! Let's go. Let's go like a little old couple on their scooter riding into town." Shouted Elise.

Turning back around and grabbing the handle bars, John put the bike in gear, checked that no cars were coming and pulled back onto the road. The ride continued in silence and Elise refused to put her hands around John. If he could act like a baby, then so could she. She was getting downright sick of his mother-henning!

Riding into the small town, there were very few people out and about. A shop or two were open, a few cars were parked on the street. Winding through the town, John found his way to the pier. Parking the bike, he turned it off and took off his helmet. Before he could turn around to help Elise, she was off the bike, handing him her helmet and striding taking off toward the pier. Stomping out onto the structure, Elise failed to notice the appreciative look she got from the man behind the counter of the bait shop.

Watching her storm away from him, John just shook his head. She was one hard headed woman. Locking the bike, he placed both helmets on the seat and proceeded to follow Elise onto the pier. He caught the guy in the bait shop eyeballing Elise and growled under his breath. Apparently it was loud enough for the guy to hear and the look John gave him was plain enough…keep your eyes to yourself. The man immediately found something important to clean in the back of the shop.

Elise had walked almost to the end of the pier. The tide was in and the water was well under the pier and splashing onto the walkway. The scowl on her face got darker the more she thought about how John had acted and treated her...just because she wanted to go faster! And, he didn't want her to touch him? What was up with that?

Kneeling on the bench seat and leaning on the railing, she tried to calm down. She knew her anger could make her say things she shouldn't. Shaking her head and clenching her hands into fists, she was getting angrier by the minute instead of calmer.

Approaching her, John could almost see the storm cloud over her head. He'd made her angry but he'd had a good reason for the speed they were traveling and **for **stopping her from distracting him. He was not really anxious to start this conversation.

Walking up to her, he touched her shoulder and called her name, "Elise, Look...I..." before he could get out anything else she had shrugged his hand off her shoulder. Standing up from her kneeling position on the bench she turned and faced him a little above eye level. That caught him off guard, she was so tiny, compared to him, he was used to looking down at her, but now they were almost face to face, eye to eye.

"Well, what do you have to say to me John Reese? What kind of explanation are you going to give me for acting like you did?" she spat out with her hands on her hips.

"Elise, I did not know the road, I'd never ridden that bike before. With you on the back I was not going to take any chances. I would never forgive myself if I laid that bike down because of a pothole in the road or the bike down shifted when I wasn't expecting it." He paused for a moment to try and get his thoughts in order, then continued. "You are too important to me to take a chance like that! There are just too many unknowns!" He finished in exasperation.

"Well, let me tell you something Mr. John Reese." Elise said through clenched teeth. Pointing her finger at him, she poked him in the chest to get her point across. "I am NOT a china doll! I will not break! I have been taking care of myself most of my life and I'm damn good at it. I don't need you or anybody else deciding for me what I can and can't do! You do not get to decide what is too risky for me!" Poking him again in the chest with every word**.** "Do you understand ME Mr. Reese?"

Breathing hard**, **Elise dropped her hands and glared at John, daring him to answer her. Looking into her eyes, John knew part of what she said was correct. Part of what made him love her was her feistiness, her lack of fear and her willingness to try anything. She was a little more reckless than he was but she did have good instincts.

Reaching out, he placed both of his hands on either side of her face. "Elise, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was making decisions for you. I just don't see it that way. **I** truly **am** trying to quit 'hovering' over you." John closed his eyes and shook his head. "Harold has already talked to me about this. When we go back to NYC, we'll be on our turf. But here, it's just us. This is Our Time, right now, right here. There is no one else in our world but us. _I can't lose you again_." John's voice trailed off and Elise wasn't quite sure what he'd said but she knew what he was trying to tell her_._

"John, you've got to let go. You are holding me too tight. I'm suffocating." Seeing the look on his face she knew she was not explaining herself very well. "John, listen to me, I almost died. It changed me. I was numb at first, I couldn't feel anything...I was afraid to feel anything. Then I realized I WAS dead. I felt fine physically but not mentally. I needed to know I was alive. I needed to FEEL. I needed to feel fear, excitement. I can't exist in a cocoon. I am here. I am beside you every day and in every way, not standing behind you, to be protected! Let me have my life back. Let me live. _Please_."

"Yes, this is our time, right here, right now. There is no one else in my world but you."

John nodded to show he was listening to her and carefully tucked her hair behind one ear and then the other. Elise raised her hands and held onto his wrists. Turning her head slightly, she nuzzled his hand. Sliding her hands up his arms to his shoulders, she pulled him close. Standing on the bench she was the same height which was perfect for kissing. Hugging him tightly, she kissed him pouring her heart and soul into it.

John's arms slid around her and hugged her back as the kiss deepened. The world around them fell away. They were only aware of each other. Pulling back from each other**,** their eyes locked. So much was promised in that look**;** an unspoken commitment was given. Elise smiled and leaned forward and touched John's head with hers. John grinned back and all was right with the world.

"Ready for the ride you really wanted?" Whispered John.

Standing back up straight Elise gave him a huge smile and said**,** "you bet your sweet ass I am!"

Jumping off the bench she started off in a trot towards the bike. Hearing John's footsteps coming up behind her, she increased her speed. Pulling ahead of him momentarily, she was dismayed to hear his footsteps on her heels and then he was passing her. She was fast but his long legs sure ate up the ground in a hurry! Laughing, they both stopped at the bike, slightly breathless. Buckling on the helmets, John swung his leg over the bike and kick started it. The powerful bike roared to life, catching the eye and ear of the guy in the bait shop. Smiling, he nodded at John and John returned the nod and the smile. Elise climbed on behind John and snuggled up as close as she could to his back and snaked her arms under the jacket and held on tight.

Putting it in gear, John slowly eased the bike back onto the road. Gliding through the sleepy town, he kept the bike within the speed limit. But as soon as the town limits sign was in their rearview mirror he opened it up, taking the bike through its gears until he had reached cruising speed of 80 mph. Elise hugged him tighter and he throttled it up to 105 mph. The sun had set and the dunes flew by in the darkness. There were no cars coming toward them and none behind. It was just the two of them and the bike. The faster they went, the smoother the ride. The big bike handled the road beautifully. John finally fell under the power of the bike and throttled up to 120. Screaming through the night, down the long two lane blacktop road with Elise holding tight, John finally felt what Elise had said she's been searching for. Freedom...speed...power...control.

The adrenalin rush was shared by both of them. Elise felt John's heart rate increase the faster they went. She held herself tightly against him and her head as close as she could get it with the helmet on. She was finally feeling it, exactly what she wanted and needed. Her own heart rate increased and kept pace with John's as the bike tore down the road. There was nowhere else in the world she'd rather be than hanging on to John for dear life on the back of the big Harley.

At the speed they were traveling they were back at Elise's house too soon. Neither wanted the ride to end. Slowing down, John had to peer into the darkness trying to find that one spot in the dune that he needed to get back to the house. The GPS on the bike bleeped once and he knew he was within ten feet of the hidden driveway. Turning off the road and into the dunes, they wound their way down the driveway to the house, secure in the knowledge that no one saw them or could find them without the GPS coordinates.

Bringing the bike to a halt outside one of the three garage doors, John took off his helmet and ran his fingers through his hair. God he felt so alive right now! How did she know it would be like this? Turning around on the bike to smile at Elise, he was caught off guard by Elise grabbing his helmet and throwing it down on the ground next to hers. Sliding around so that she was straddling his lap and facing him, Elise took his face in her two hands and kissed him….kissed him like she never had before. He felt that kiss all the way down to his toes. Burying his hands in her hair, he returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. Elise wrapped her legs around his waist and ground herself into his crotch. All the while enjoying the vibrations the bike provided since he'd yet to turn it off.

Balancing the bike between his legs, John was having trouble keeping to his feet. As Elise's hip action increased, his response was making his legs tremble. Letting go of her hair and grabbing the bike handles again, he turned off the bike and kicked the stand down.

Returning his attention to Elise, he let his hands slide down to her hips and then into her jeans. Her rear cheeks filled his hands nicely and he cupped them and enjoyed feeling her muscles move under his hands as she started rotating her hips again.

Elise broke the kiss and threw her head back, exposing her neck. John nuzzled her throat from her ear down to her collarbone, causing Elise to shiver strongly enough for him to feel it through the leather jacket. Watching her face, he was entranced with the way her dark lashes fluttered over her cheeks and the fact that her mouth was slightly open as she enjoyed the sensations he was creating. She certainly seemed to be feeling something now! That thought caught him off guard. Stopping his exploration of her neck, he whispered softly,

"Elise...Elise. Let's take this inside. We're exposed out here." Licking her neck he purred, "I'd rather have my way with you on a bed than this bike."

Elise had to fight to come back to earth. She had been floating somewhere up above, reveling in the exquisite tingling feelings that John was creating. "What? Don't stop...please, don't stop." She begged. Slowly realizing he had stopped she tried to focus on John's face.

She became aware of where she was. Looking around**,** she realized that he was correct. Getting overly friendly, on a Harley in the FRONT YARD of her house was a bit too public, even for her hidden sanctuary.

"Look, you go on in the house while I put up the bike. I won't be long." He promised.

Elise nodded and unwrapped her legs from around John and hopped off the bike. She was throbbing with a desire that needed satisfying, NOW! She smiled then**.** 'They certainly had their foreplay in interesting places!'

Using her palm print on the side of the garage door she waited for the door to open enough to walk in. Moving quickly toward the house she tossed over her shoulder, "Don't get too involved in cleaning up that bike. It will be here, but this feeling I've got needs to be handled ASAP!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Elise ran up the stairs, shedding her clothes as she went and dropping them one by one in a trail up the stairs and into the bedroom. As she was removing her bra and underwear, she decided that now might be a good time to try out the Jacuzzi tub. They'd been here for three days and in that short time, had more sex than she could EVER remember having and suddenly she had the desire to just sit quietly in a tub of hot water with her man….ok, her _lava_ hot man….and maybe they wouldn't be relaxing in there for long, she smiled to herself, but in the past few days, all her dreams had come true and she wanted some time to sit back and savor the moment.

Walking into the bedroom, Elise grabbed a bunch of the decorative candles from around the room and **a **book of matches from the bedside table**,** and brought them into the bathroom. She set them up around the room, focusing on the area around the Jacuzzi bath tub. She began filling the tub with hot water, looking forward to soothing a few overused and sore muscles.

Meanwhile, John came in from the garage and immediately spied the pair of pants that Elise had been wearing at the bottom of the stairs. He smiled and picked them up, looking upwards and seeing her dark pink shirt at the top of the stairs, he raced up them and grabbed up that too. Hanging on the doorknob of the bedroom door John found her bra next and his face split into a grin, imagining Elise's unbound breasts, rounded with puckered nipples that were just begging to be suckled. The thought had certain parts of him reacting with interest just as he discovered Elise's underwear outside the bathroom door. He heard water running inside and quickly shed his own clothes, intent on joining Elise in whatever form of watersport she was up to next. As he entered the bathroom, he saw Elise perched on the side of the tub, clothed only in her dark, shining hair, her breasts just barely peeking out through the long thick tresses.

She smiled coyly at him and said, "My John, you sure know how to make an entrance! That thing entered the room way before you did!" She laughed and looked at his erect member.

"Only for you my dear, only for you. So, you want to have a hot bath together now I take it?"

"Yes**,** please." Elise drew her hair up to her head, exposing herself to him**, **then arching her back and pushing out her breasts as she reached up and captured her hair in a clip.

"You know it's very difficult for a guy to please his woman while boiling in a pot of hot water."

Elise shrugged. "Right now, I'd love to have you just hold me. I want to relax in your arms and perhaps talk a little."

"As you wish." He told her and Elise smiled at the reference to one of her favorite movies. She had once made John sit and watch the movie _The Princess Bride_ when she'd found out that he'd never seen it when he was younger. He reached over and helped her into the tub and a loud moan of delight escaped from her lips as she felt the hot, soothing water envelope her up to her neck. John quickly followed her into the tub and turned on the Jacuzzi jets. He pulled Elise into his arms and she leaned back against his chest.

"Mmmm… this feels _almost_ as good as….."

John growled, interrupting her. "Don't you dare say as good as sex. I'll be terribly insulted." He grinned against her neck where his lips had begun to explore.

"While I think you'd survive the bruised ego," She giggled. "I was about to say as good as riding fast on that bike was." She sighed and changed the subject. "What do you think Harold and Grace are up to right now?"

"If they're smart, about the same thing as us." His hands reached up and cupped her breasts as they floated in the water in front of her. "And Finch has never struck me as the unintelligent type."

Elise arched her back a little, pushing her chest further into his hands. "I know, but it's been three days since we've seen either of them and I kind of miss 'em."

"I know. We'll go back tomorrow I think. But for now, perhaps I ought to keep your mind occupied with other things…" His voice trailed off as he sucked in an earlobe and began tweaking her nipples with his hands.

"Oh, I like your distraction techniques Mr. Reese." She turned her head and began kissing him passionately. They were both breathless in a matter of seconds and Elise moaned into his mouth as he began pinching and tugging on her nipples, elongating them. She was extra sensitive today it seemed, probably due to the multiple orgasms she'd been having for the past few days because only a few minutes of kissing John and having his hands on her breasts, had her coming apart in his arms as her orgasm took her.

Afterwards, she lay in his arms quietly and they discussed her plans for her house and some of the finishing touches she wanted to add to it. As soon as they got back to the City, Elise was hoping to visit several home furnishing stores to acquire a few odds and ends.

"Can we go back into the town tomorrow and purchase something to commemorate our time together?" She asked. "I'd like to fill my home with reminders of those times we were able to spend together as two ordinary people."

"While I would NEVER call you ordinary my dear, whatever you want Elise. I'd like to remember this time as well….I've never felt like this before… this….peaceful and normal."

They sat in the tub together as the water cooled off, content just to enjoy the feeling of being together. Neither was used to the feeling of simply relaxing without the pressure of knowing that Finch could call them up at any minute with a new number.

Finally, minutes later, John broke the silence. "Are you ready to get out sweetheart?" Seeing that Elise had her eyes closed, John chuckled and spoke, "Don't fall asleep on me now darling, the night is still young."

Without opening her eyes, Elise's mouth split into a grin. "I don't know John. Sleep seems awfully appealing right now. It would have to be something VERY interesting to be able to keep me up." She teased.

Without warning, the chest she had been leaning against was gone and she was hauled to her feet and thrown over John's shoulder. "Put me down John!" His reaction to her words surprised him and she pushed her torso away from him but squealed and dropped down again when he swatted her on the butt.

"I'm about to show you just how interesting things can get around here…" He growled. Once they were in the bedroom, John threw her on the bed and even before she had stopped bouncing, he pounced on her and crushed her mouth to his. His tongue took possession of her mouth and drove in again and again, mimicking another act that she knew was to come if the hardness pressing against her belly was any indication.

John's fingers tangled in her hair which had somehow become loose and he sucked on her lips, drawing them out one at a time and then soothing them with loving swipes of his tongue. His soft lips slid down from her mouth to her neck and she moaned as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot.

"Is this interesting enough for you?" He spoke harshly while he licked and sucked on her neck.

When she didn't immediately answer, he growled again and moved his head down to her breasts. His lips closed over a nipple and he drew it in so strongly it was just barely on the side of pleasure instead of pain. Elise moaned and thrust her chest up in encouragement. Knowing that she'd sparked this level of intensity from him, turned her on immensely. He continued to tug and suck on her nipples, repeatedly drawing gasps and moans from her. Meanwhile, his fingers travelled down her body, caressingly until they reached her curls and then dived into her folds. His hands pressed on her inner thighs next to further open her legs and Elise sighed in pleasure as his fingers began rhythmically moving against her clit. He slid a finger inside her sex and chuckled in satisfaction for a moment at the wetness he found there.

"I wonder if you are interested now my dear."

Her only answer was a moan as he slid two more fingers into her**,** keeping up the movement against her clit with his thumb and while his mouth continued to pleasure her breasts. She could feel the tension coiling inside her like a spring and just as her body was about to let it loose, John rolled away from her and lay on his back next to her. She was shocked to see him roll onto his side and draw the covers over himself.

"Goodnight Elise. I hope you have some interesting dreams my sweet."

"What? John! Get back here and finish what you started damn it!" She said with indignation.

"No, I think you had it right Elise, your beauty sleep should be my number one priority tonight. Not that boring stuff we were just doing."

"John you have GOT to be kidding me!" She almost yelled**, **but no matter what she said or did, no amount of coaxing would get him to touch her again. She finally rolled over herself and presented her back to him, huffing with exasperation. Her body was still keyed up from what he'd been doing to her and it took her a long time to fall asleep.

It wasn't too much after she finally fell asleep when she was awoken by John's lips on her breasts and his fingers plunging in and out of her sheath. When he began to rub her clit, she cried out as the pleasure of it drove her up that hill quicker than the last time. However, as before, just as she was about to come, John pulled away from her.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME THIS WAY JOHN REESE!" She practically yelled at his back.

His only response was light snoring. She knew that no matter if he was faking sleep or really had fallen asleep, which she wouldn't put past the perverse man, she would get nowhere with him if he'd made up his mind like this! Grumbling loudly, she rolled over.

"Just you wait John Reese. Two can play at this game!"

It took her much longer this time to fall asleep amidst the riotous feelings in her body. This time when she felt John's hands beginning to cup her breasts, she groaned and cried out.

"No more John! I can't take this anymore. Stop now or finish this thing because so help me God, I'll get my Glock and…." Her words were cut off when he slipped his tongue into her mouth and caressed hers soothingly with it. His tenderness didn't last long though in the face of Elise's determination to complete things THIS time. Her arms came up and practically pinned his face to hers. He chuckled a little at her enthusiasm especially as he felt her legs scissor across his back. Minutes later, he tried pulling his lips away from hers and she growled.

"Not this time!" She practically yelled at him.

"Hush baby. I'll take care of you." His mouth shifted lower on her body and she practically came off the bed when he drew a nipple into his mouth.

"Oh!" She cried and shifted her body so that his rock hard erection was positioned just between her legs. She thrust her hips up and down, rubbing herself on him in long strokes. Now it was his turn to groan as her wet sex created a delicious friction between their bodies as she moved. She continued to rub herself up and down his hard shaft with each ridge of veins rubbing against her clit and sending bolts of pleasure radiating throughout her body.

Trying to ease the growing ache she was causing by her movements, John tried to shift down just a little more so that he was positioned at the entrance of her sex, intent on plunging himself into her depths. But Elise was having none of that. Every time he shifted, she shifted too so that while _she _was enjoying the pleasure of his hardened state, he was left with an ache so sharp it bordered on pain.

"Elise! Stop moving away. You're killing me here. I need to be inside you NOW!"

"Oh you're not enjoying being left hanging?" She panted out as she continued her now frenzied movements. "I can't even imagine how frustrating that must…AH!" She cried out as her orgasm took her. He took full advantage of her distraction, pinned her hips down with his hands and drove himself into her.

"John!" She practically screamed as his invasion caused her orgasm to continue to roll through her with an increased intensity. She felt him thrusting into her hard, hitting the end of her with his long, powerful strokes until finally, he became harder inside her and she felt a sudden rush of warmthas he released his seed into her. Groaning, he collapsed on top of her but keeping his weight in his elbows so that he didn't crush her beneath him. Elise wrapped both her arms and her legs around his body and whispered in his ear.

"Don't ever deny me your body like that again John. Please. I don't like how it feels to be rejected like that."

He pulled his head up and stared in her eyes. "I'm so sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to make it seem like I was rejecting you. I was just paying you back for your teasing. I won't do it again."

She gave him a small smile and nodded and kissed his neck. They both said "I love you." at the same time and then broke out into laughter. As he moved within her as he laughed, she became aware of the fact that he was hardening inside her again.

"Once more?" He asked in a soft tone.

"Hell yes!" She smiled back at him and sighed as he began moving in and out of her. The rest of the night was filled with their sighs and moans as they made love several more times before falling into an exhausted slumber.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Slowly rousing from a delicious sleep, Elise became aware of a gentle tugging on her hair. Smiling to herself she slowly opened her eyes to see John next to her, leaning on his elbow while he played with strands of her hair; picking one up, twirling it around his finger, letting it fall, and gathering another strand. He was so intent in playing with her hair he didn't even notice she'd opened her eyes. Watching him, when he was unaware, she saw the real John Reese. There was no pretense, no bravado, no sardonic looks...just HIM. Unable to prevent herself any longer, Elise reached up and touched his cheek, causing him to stop playing with her hair and smile down at her.

"Good morning Mr. Reese and thank you for an _interesting_ evening." Elise said as she grinned up at him.

Taking that last strand of hair and tucking it behind her ear, he leaned over and lightly kissed her on the mouth. "And good morning to you Miss Tate, you are more than welcome."

Sliding her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck, Elise moved herself under John and pulled him down for something more than a light kiss. Soft lips met soft lips, seeking tongues danced in memory of their nighttime interlude. Wrapping his arms around Elise, he completely enveloped her with his body and pressed her down into the bed and kissed her thoroughly, making sure she remembered the previous evening's endeavors. Elise's hands ran up and down his back, making him shiver with the delicate touch, but then Elise encountered the marks on his back. Pulling away from John's passionate kiss, Elise frowned**.**

"What happened to your back? Are those scratches?"

Smiling a wicked smile, John answered, "Yes, you got a little carried away last night...more than once I might add..."

Elise's eyes grew wide, "Oh...Oh!" she gasped and then slowly smiled, as a memory came back to her of the exact moment he meant**. **"OH...I do remember the moment**,** but I didn't realize that I had scratched you! I'm so sorry!"

"I'm not and you shouldn't be either." growled Reese. "You just gave **me** something to remember the moment." Leaning down**,** he once again devoured her mouth with his.

Sliding the sheet off their bodies, John enjoyed the feel of the ocean breeze from the doors onto the deck. Releasing her mouth he began to search once again for any areas on her body that he had not lately investigated. Whispering in her ear, he ran his tongue from the outside shell, **a**round and down until he got to her earlobe. Gently nibbling on it, he sucked it into his mouth. Feeling Elise shiver beneath him gave him almost as much pleasure as her, especially since he knew it was as a result of him. With one more nibble on her earlobe, he paused a moment to kiss her again and then focused his attention on her other ear. By the time he got there, Elise was panting slightly and moving her hips in a most inviting way. Pulling away, he rested his upper body on his elbows and gazed down at Elise. Her eyes were closed, **and **her lips, slightly swollen from his kisses, were open as she moaned.

Burying his hands in her hair as it fanned out from her head onto the pillow, he once again kissed her. His tongue danced in and out and around her mouth and upon finding her tongue, he dueled for supremacy and won. Releasing her mouth**,** he began the slow methodical march down her jaw, to her neck. Kissing his way to her collarbone, he alternated nipping and licking.

Slowing sliding his body down hers, he nuzzled her neck. He enjoyed watching Elise react to his ministrations. Elise spread her legs so he could slide down between them. As his head got to her breasts, he moved his hands from her hair down her body until he was able to hold them in each hand. As always, he was amazed that a woman of her size was so well endowed. Her breasts were full and firm and just the right size for hands. Massaging each one, he used his fingers to bring her nipples to inviting peak**s**. Once there, he slowly licked around each one, sucking lightly then licking again. Holding each breast in his hands he alternated suckling on one while rolling the nipple and pulling it with his other hand. Going back and forth between them, he heard Elise's breathing quicken. The movement of her hips became more forceful. He felt her hands move up to hold his head in place as he laved her nipple repeatedly with his tongue. Pushing herself into his mouth, she wrapped her legs around his waist and clenched them tightly together. The harder he sucked, the harder she ground herself into him.

Finally Elise gasped out**.** "John...**,**" and shuddered. Her hips continued to move as the orgasm moved through her...from her breasts to her inner core and back again.

Watching Elise reach that moment was pure pleasure for John. Knowing that HE was responsible for that ecstasy made it all the more sweet. As she slowly came down from her high, John continued to gently suck on her breasts, as she continued to roll her hips. He wanted this moment to go on and on.

Once Elise became aware of her surroundings again, she looked down at John as he suckled her breast. Reaching down she gently pulled him up to her and kissed him. Running her hands through his hair, she gnawed lightly on his bottom lip, ran her tongue over his teeth and attacked his tongue with her own. Growling deep in his chest, John moved both hands under her until he could pull her tightly to his chest. Her knees came up as she welcomed him between her legs. He was more than ready to consummate this morning's play. John slowly nudged the entrance to her sex with his hard, thick erection. Finding her wet and slippery, he slid in slowly. As he moved deeper and deeper into her, John felt her velvet embrace take him in. The deeper he moved the tighter she became. With her ankles locked behind his back, she was open for him and ready for whatever he could give her. And he gave her his all.

As always, Elise was pleasantly surprised at his size and the fact that she could handle all of him. Pushing up against him as he pushed down into her, there was a moment of complete bliss. The dance this time was slow, each movement to be savored and experienced to its fullness. Looking up and into John's eyes, Elise saw so much love that it brought tears to her own eyes. How could she love this man more than she did right this moment? As always, the closer they got to their mutual peak of sensation and satisfaction, the closer they felt to each other. John looked down at Elise saw something he'd never let himself believe in...a future, a future with _this_ woman, HIS woman. Leaning down, he kissed Elise, pouring his soul into her. _This_ was where he belonged. _This_ was what he'd been looking for his entire life. _This_ was the reason that he existed, to love this woman with everything he had in him.

Elise felt the change in John and reveled in it. She knew it was a good change, that a line had finally been crossed. Now she herself felt free to give herself, body and soul, to this man with no fear that he'd hold back a part of himself. This was where she wanted to be, where she never wanted to leave...her home was with this man. The intensity of her love for him left her shaken. _This_ was real. _This_ was the man she had been looking for**,** but never knew it.

Perfection was achieved when the physical intensity equaled the emotional intensity. They came together in a fiery climax that bonded them together forever. They consumed each other until there was nothing left of the individuals, just the two bonded souls. Holding each other tightly they fought to regain their breath. Feathery kisses exchanged, while murmurs of 'I love you', helped ease them down from the pinnacle they had achieved.

Pushing up on his elbows, John brushed back her hair from her face and gently kissed her brow, her eyes, her cheeks, her nose**,** and one lingering kiss on her mouth. A sweet smile, coupled with smiling blue eyes was his reward.

"Do you think we can start every day like this?" Sighed Elise.

"I don't know, but I'm more than willing to try." John whispered.

As John slowly pulled out of Elise, she moaned "Please, no...please stay." but John just shook his head.

"I want to hold you and never let you go." He answered.

Turning Elise onto her side he snuggled up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and tucking her head under his chin, he held her tightly. Holding his arms tightly to her chest Elise sighed deeply, feeling the languor of complete satiation steal over her. The breeze from the ocean blew gently through the room and John reached over and pulled the sheet up to cover them both.

"John?" Elise whispered.

"Yes?"

"Is this what a normal life feels like?"

The question caught John off guard. The words echoed in his mind, reminding him of a conversation he and Harold had once had when they delivered Leila to her grandparents. Remembering his own answer, he tightened his arms around Elise even more. Nothing was ever going to take her away from him again.

"I suppose so."

John held Elise in his arms and they both were silent, lost in their own thoughts. Feeling her relax, knowing she was content, meant a great deal to him. Those simple words, 'a normal life' conjured up feelings he thought he'd left behind. The hopelessness of having any kind of life, much less a normal one had been one of the driving forces behind his total commitment to Harold and his cause. Keeping everyone and everything as far away from himself as possible had helped keep those feelings buried. But Elise had come into his life, made him care, made him feel, made him become alive again. He had always felt the best part of him was dead, dead when Jessica died without him being there to save her. Harold **had **dragged him back from the precipice of ending it all...but the dead part still existed in him, still left a**n** aching hole in his soul...until he'd met Elise.

Feeling the warmth he always felt when he was thinking about Elise, he realized that he was happy. Their time together felt right. It felt good. It felt perfect. This WAS what it felt like to have a normal life; to go to bed together, make love and wake up together. Spend the day together, work and play felt 'normal' to him. Smiling to himself he hugged Elise closer to his chest and curled his lanky frame around her much smaller one and sighed deeply. Elise answered with a matching sigh and she snuggled down in his arms.

"I love you, Elise." He spoke softly.

"I love you too John, more than I've ever loved anyone else…ever."

They lay there together for hours, talking and touching and kissing. When they did finally arise from bed, they got dressed, each one glancing over shyly at the other, moving slowly and comfortably through their wake-up routine as if they'd been doing it together all their lives. Once they were both ready, they took the bike to town where they ate a slow, leisurely meal together and walked down the street to the small shops, hand in hand like newlyweds.

********************

The last two very blissful days had been spent "christening" just about every surface in her new house. So, when John had suggested a walk along the beach, Elise wasn't quite sure that she'd be able to stand up for very long, much less walk around considering the number of times that she and John had made love in the past couple of days! They'd never had that much uninterrupted time together while both were healthy and it seemed as though neither of them could get enough of each other. Especially as John was now not so reluctant to touch her where she'd been scarred.

The sun was low in the sky as they were strolling down the beach, hand in hand and talking about the places that they would love to go together, both knowing that it was unlikely they'd ever be able to break away from the numbers for that long.

"Whatever, sunny, sandy, locale you want to visit is fine with me, as long as it doesn't have bugs. I've had enough of sand and the bugs in it to last me a lifetime!" John told her.

Elise laughed and playfully nudged him in the side. "The place I had in mind was Bora Bora… you know, one of those lovely little grass huts that are on platforms over the crystal clear, blue water?"

"Yes, I've never been to Tahiti before but I know…." John paused and stopped walking. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Elise was silent as she strained to listen to what John was hearing.

"That sounds like… barking, I think. I think I hear a dog barking." John started towards the dunes and away from the beach. He drew his Sig from the back of his waistband and Elise cursed herself for not thinking to bring her own weapon. As they approached the top of the dune, the barking got louder. At the same time, they both dropped down on their stomachs before crawling to the summit of the dune. Neither one wanted to make a target of themselves, silhouetted against the sky as viewed from down below.

Peering over the crest of the dune, Elise saw a car pulled over on the side of the road. The passenger side door was open and a man was slumped half out of the car. The source of the barking was a large German Shepard, or at least that was what she guessed to be from this far away, in the backseat of the car. There was a grilled divider between the front seat and the back. Another minute passed as they both assessed the situation. It didn't appear that there was anyone else around. Elise gestured to John that she was going to go down and take a look and that he should cover her as she did so. Instead he shook his head at her and pushed his gun into her hand. Clearly, he wanted HER to cover HIM, while he went down. She frowned and pushed the gun back at him. He refused to take it and it almost came to a pushing and shoving match over who had the gun. Finally, he leaned over and hissed in her ear.

"Unless you speak Dutch, I suggest you stay here!" While she was still trying to puzzle out why that mattered, he shoved the gun at her one last time and quickly moved down the dune towards the car. She hissed back at him but when he ignored her and continued to the bottom of the dune, she cocked the gun and scanned the area for any hidden danger.

John stealthily approached the car from the rear and when the dog saw him almost abreast of the car, it started barking madly. From this far away, Elise couldn't tell what he said, but immediately the barked ceased. John reached over and examined the guy hanging out of the car and checked his pockets. It appeared that he was dead, because John turned his back on him, something he would never do if the man was alive, and opened the rear car door to let the dog out. John grabbed the leash and started back up the dune.

They were just about to reach the top, when the dog must have scented Elise because it gave out a quick bark and then started growling.

"Rustig!" John spoke quickly and the dog stopped immediately. "Elise, come here." He spoke softly to her as he and the dog sat down in the sand on the beach side of the dune. "Give me your hand." He told her. When she did, he practically engulfed her smaller one in his and reached their joined hands out to the dog. "Vriend." He spoke quietly but firmly to the dog who then sniffed their hands and proceeded to lick hers inside of John's.

"I told him you were a friend. He won't bite you now, but do you see why I had to go down myself? This dog is a Belgian malinois. He only knows Dutch commands and will kill anyone who tries to get at something he is protecting. We worked with these kinds of dogs in my unit in Tikrit."

Elise just shook her head, "You continue to surprise me, John Reese." She leaned over and kissed his lips softly. "But if you ever attempt to leave me behind like that without an explanation…" She nipped his lower lip a bit harder than normal. "You better be prepared to keep running."

"I'll remember that….next time." He smirked at her.

"Next time?" Her voice rose at the last word and the implied hint that there would even BE a next time. Without warning, she launched herself at him and his arms wrapped around her, cradling her head in his hands as they rolled down the sand dune together.

They came to a stop at the bottom of the dune with her lying atop him and immediately, John's mouth captured hers in a demanding kiss. She returned his kiss with just as much aggression, but suddenly pulled back when she felt a large weight on her and a cold, wet tongue in her ear.

"Get this damn bear of a dog off me!" She gasped out.

"That's it! We'll call him Bear. Bear, zich wegmaken!" He spoke firmly and the weight was lifted off Elise's back. She sat up and gave John a dirty look.

"If that dog of yours interrupts us again, he's out of here."

John laughed. "You act as if we hadn't been making love almost non-stop for the past several days! Cheer up sweetheart, I think we've just solved our problem of how to protect Harold and Grace when we can't be there to do it ourselves. Besides, what normal life would be complete without a dog in it?" He held out his hand to help her up.

"You just make sure he stays off my furniture, mister!" she huffed.

Once more John laughed at her and tweaked her nose in fun. "Come on sweetheart, haven't you always wanted a dog?"

"Not in my nice new house I haven't! Besides, I'd like to see how much you'll laugh when those claws of his put holes in the nice, new leather of your backseat!"

John sobered at that thought. "Hmmm. Good point. We'll have to be really careful. Now, we need to get out of here before whoever killed our friend in the car comes back. That's the kind of attention we need to avoid while we are here."

They walked back hand in hand down the beach, John occasionally throwing a stick for Bear to fetch and bring back. As soon as John told him to drop it and Elise couldn't help but be impressed with the dog's manners. Perhaps this _would_ work out after all.

When they reached the house, John suggested she go upstairs and take a nap while he ran out to the store in town for some dog food. "You won't be getting much sleep again tonight_._" He smiled at her mischievously.

"Hmmm… I like the sound of that." She lifted up on her toes and kissed him for a long, lingering moment. "Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Of course!" They walked upstairs hand in hand with Bear following. Elise removed her clothes and slipped into the bed as John slipped off his pants and then climbed in after her. He wrapped his arms around Elise and listened as her breaths slowed and evened out as sleep quickly overtook her.

Carefully extricating himself from Elise, he slid out of the bed. Pulling on a pair a lounge pants, he walked over to the doorway to the deck. He inhaled the smell of the ocean and felt the light breeze. Stretching his arms up he felt the door frame and used it to fully stretch out his muscles. These last couple of days had been fantastic but he missed his morning workout. Their new 'house guest,' Bear, got down from one of the lounge chairs where he'd been resting and trotted over for a pat.

Crouching down to pet him, he whispered "Hey, boy. Looks like you made yourself right at home. Let's go downstairs and see what we can rustle up to tide you over 'til I get back." He got an answering lick on the face.

Standing up, John turned and looked at the bed. Elise looked so small in the middle of the king size bed. She barely made a bump under the sheet. But her long dark hair spread out over the pillows marked her spot. Leaning over to pull the sheet more snuggly around her, John leaned down and kissed her cheek. A smile spread out across her face but her eyes remained closed. Reaching for his gun on the bedside table he took it with him. Heading for the stairs, John signaled the dog to follow. Glancing at the bed, the dog followed on his heels.

Once down in the kitchen, he placed his gun on the counter he started looking to see what was available for dinner and to feed the dog. Searching through the pantry all he could find for the dog was some cereal and the dog didn't look like the type to care for frosted flakes. Thinking maybe there was something in the refrigerator John opened the door to look. The only food he saw that the dog might like were hotdogs. Throwing them to the dog, who grabbed each one in the air, John turned back to the refrigerator to finish surveying what they might need if he was already running into town.

There was no milk and he wanted to wake Elise up with pancakes tomorrow. So, into town he would go. Going back upstairs he gave the Dutch command for the dog to stay on the ground floor. Quietly moving to the armoire that had his clothes in it, he quickly dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans. Grabbing a belt, socks and shoes he turned back toward the bed.

Elise was still asleep. Not wanting to wake her, because he had special plans for their last night together, he looked around until he found some paper and scribbled her a note, saying he'd be back within hour and writing down the time. Folding the paper in half he set it on the bedside table by her side of the bed. He quietly trotted back downstairs and walked out to the garage with the dog in tow. Walking up to his newly washed and polished car, he was hesitant to drive it into town and he wasn't keen on having the dog in the front seat. Looking across the car, he spotted the bike that he and Elise had enjoyed yesterday. A big smile crossed his face as he realized the problem was solved.

Going back into the house he grabbed his jacket and turned to the dog. Again giving the dog the Dutch command to stay and protect, he walked back out to the garage.

**************************

John arrived at the store within five minutes and hurriedly found the dog food. Grabbing a bag and slinging it over his shoulder, he suddenly got an idea. Walking to the dairy aisle, he smiled as opened a cooler door, grabbing a can of Redi-whip. There was so much he could do with Elise and the cool, sweet cream. As the door swung shut, Reese sucked in his breath when he saw the reflection of the person standing behind him.

A slightly mocking voice spoke, "I never figured you for a whip cream kinda guy, John."

THE END…..OR IS IT?


End file.
